Max The Shard Demon
by The Folklistener
Summary: Max is accidently forgoten back in the 13th century of Japan where he is turned into a half demoon. He must know find the soul shards or he dies. And with the help of the D-team what can possible go wrong.
1. Chapter 1:The beginning

Max: "Why did you leave me here? How in the world did it even cross your minds to leave me in the 13 century Japan? And I can`t even use my Dino-Holder because Chomp broke it by stepping on it while he was fighting the Space Pirates!" Max was now lying with his face in the ground crying.

After they had saved the world the D-team had taken I quick stop back in the old Japan because they needed to stretch their legs. But the others had however forgotten Max back there.

Max: "How the hell am I going to survive here? I don't know how to find food, water, and there isn't a town where I could work for miles. I have to face it I'm doomed

?: "Do not cry child" Said a calm, cool, and collected voice.

Max: "Huh who said that" Max looks up and sees a fox floating just next to him. The fox was about 6 foot tall, had ice blue eyes, smooth fur that was bright yellow that turned purple about foot from its three digit white paws, and lastly it had 9 beautiful long fox tails.. "Who are you"? Max asked sniffling.

?: "I am Renitsune. And I am your Soul Spirit".

Max:"Soul Spirit"?

Renitsune: "Yes a Soul Spirit is the life that lives in us all. When you breathe your soul is nourished, when you cry your soul suffers. To make a long story short we are your concisions.

Max: "Well nice to meet you Renitsune. But why have you first shown up now up now and never before"?.

Renitsune: "Beacuse you have never before been in this place. You are i the Demons world now. You see, normally we Souls Spirits reside in our Holders heart and only reaveal ourselves in our Holders dreams. But when our Holder is in the demon lands we materialize.

Max: " Good to know no if you`ll exuse me i have to get on to sobbing about being left for dead by the only true friends i ever had, and the Alpha gang.

Renitsune: "Well you could do that or you could come with me and survive".

Max: " So its either die or go with a complete stranger that i apparently has been with me all my life".

Renitsune: "Yes".

Max: "Well okay, lets go".

**30 minutes later**

Max: "Are we there yet" Max said panting.

Renitsune: "No. And we don`t get there any faster if you ask me if we are there soon every 5 minutes".

Max: "Uhhhhgggg".

**5 hours later in a ruin **

Max: "Are we there yet"!

Renitsune: "Yes".

Max: "Really".

Renitsune: "Yes really".

Max: " So where are we?" Max said as he poked his head around the ruin.

Renitsune: "We are in the duelacadatoolshed".

Max: "What".

Renitsune: "I said were in the Fusion Ruins".

Max: "Fusion Ruins"?.

Renitsune: " Yes the Fusion Ruins. Fusion Ruins are mythical ruins that is known for being able to fuse a human with it`s soul spirit, turning them into a half demon".

Max: "So your telling me that i walked 10 freaking miles up a mountain while i was being chased by wild boars that wanted to eat me just for you to show a place where i could fuse with you to become a half demon"!

Renitsune: "That is correct".

Max: "Well okay so how do we do this"?

Renitsune: "Repeat after me. I swear that i will become a demon.

Max: "I swear that i will become a demon.

Renitsune: "I promise to live by the demon law".

Max. "I promise to live by the demon law".

Renitsune: "And i promise that no matter what happens i will live out my duty as a demon".

Max: "And i promise that no matter what happens i will live out my duty as a demon".

And when Max had said those words a golden light appeared around him. Max felt how light shot out of his eyes and his mouth. He then slowly felt how any feeling of hunger and tiredness left his body.

**Approximately 1 hour later**

Max: "What happend" Max said sleepy.

Renitsune: "The fusion was a success you are now a half demon".

Max: "Really i don`t feel any different". Max yawned. Max looked at his hand "holy crap. My hands its a paw! And i only has 4 fingers. And look i have a tail a freaking golden fox tail! And what is this! My clothes it`s a freaking black and gold samurai suit!

Renitsune: "Calm down Max you just became a half demon its perfectly normal".

Max: "Okay okay i`m calm i`m calm. HEY Wait a second where are you"?

Renitsiune: I`m your concisions remmember. When we fused i became you part of you again, but i didn`t just go into you because were in the demon lands. Instead of me becoming you our DNA was fused. To make a long story short we now share the same mind.

Max: "Oooooh".

Renitsune: "You didn`t understand a word of what i just said right".

Max: "Nope but i sounded cool".

Renitsune: "Well at least it worked".

Max: "Sooo what know"?

Renitsuen: "Well acording to the contract you signed you have to start finding the soul shards".

Max: "Okay. Wait a minute i haven`t signed any contract"!

Renitsune: "Yes you did remember those words you had to say before transforming _i promise that no matter what happens i will live out my duty as a demon. _Those words mean that have promised to search for them. And i just so happen to know where 3 of them are"_._

Max: "Okay why didn`t you tell me an hour ago when this was actually something importent"!

Renitsune: Beacause i thought that you would say no if i told you".

Max: "So do i even have a choice"?

Renitsune: "No if you don`t do it you die".

Max: "Huuuuuh fine" Max said annoyed "I hope that at least Rex and the Alpha have it just as horrible as i have.

**Back on the space ship**

Rex: "I`m hungry what`s for dinner Helga".

Helga: "Spinach".

Everyone: " Nooooooo".

Zoe: "Hey wheres Max"?

Rex: "Well i know that at least we didn`t forget him when we stopped".

Zoe: "Yeah i mean it`s not like if we where tottaly irresponsible and forget in the 13th century. nd it`s not like we took some complete stranger onboard by accident".

Stranger: "Where am i"?

Rex: "Huh i´ll set the machin in reverse" Rex said annoyed.

**To be contineud**

**Note from the writer: **Hello dear reader my name is Folklistener and there is a good reason for that you see i listen to people. In fact i listen to people a lot. So if you have any ideas or questions please be free to ask. And to those that might have read "Max the demon fox" then I AM NOT COPYING HIM/HER. However i will admit that i was inspired and our opening might seem the same but the whole story is different. And please don`t be evil in the reviews It`s my first fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2:The tournament

**In a forest**

Max: "I'm hungry. What do demon`s even eat Renitsune"?

Renitsune: "Well it depends on the species. But mostly fox demons eat small mice and birds and stuff".

Max: "I think I'm gonna be sick" Max said fighting to keep the barf down.

Renitsune: "Well they also eat things like rice and noodles but I don`t think you can find it anywhere around here".

Max: "Well there is town right over there".

Renitsune: "Hey that wasn`t there 5 minutes ago".

Max: "Five minutes ago we were in a cave running from evil demon bears that wanted to rip my eyes out because you didn`t want to get wet from the rain".

Renitsune: "It makes my coat all messy"!

Max:"You don`t even have a coat anymore. Your living inside my body remember".

Renitsune: "I still don`t like getting wet".

Max: "You don`t like getting wet! You can`t even feel it! I`m the one getting wet"!

Renitsune: "Well I can still feel it. Don`t you remember that I feel what you feel".

Max: "That's it! You are so annoying". Max starts pulling his face.

Renitsune: "What are you doing that hurts"?

Max: "I`m trying to get you out of my body"!

Renitsune: "You can`t were the same person now the only way you can make me leave is by getting a soul shard".

Max: "Fine you said that you knew where there was one. So where is it"?

Renitsune: "There should be one in a town called Hellerusk".

Max turns around.

Max: That's funny cause that's what this sign that points down to that Town says".

Renitsune: "How convenient. Now all we have to do is find the stone".

Max: "Can`t we get some food first".

Renitsune: "Fine" she said annoyed.

**On the Time machine**

Rex: "I wonder where we left Max".

Zoe: "Yeah i miss him".

Rex: "Hmmm let me think what would happen if we didn`t get Max". Rex i immagines. "Wow that would be boring".

Jonathan: "Master Rex the ship seems to be out of energy. It may take a few days to recharge".

Rex: "Oh well i bet Max is fine".

**Meanwhile in Hellerusk**

Max: "Damnit everything is so pricy".

Renitsune: "Well you could enter the DBT (**D**emon **B**attle **T**ournament) and earn some money if you win".

Max: "Isn`t there any other way".

Renitsune: "You could get a job".

Max "Tournament it is. But I´m not good at fighting".

Renitsune: "Just leave it to me".

**At the DBT**

Announcer: Welcome Demons and Succubuses, Half demon and humans welcome to the first **D**emon **B**attle **T**ournament of the year. As you all know this is the first of 12 major tournaments. As this is the first tournament it is an amatuers tournament mening that only Demons and People that arn`t members of one of the worlds many dojo`s can enter. Also the winner of this tournament dosen`t only win 5000 Kren (Mix of Danish Kroner and Japanese Yen. 10 Kren = 1 dollar) but also the Soul Shard Jade. As we all know each soul shard contains an elemental power and this special one contains the power of the wood".

Max: "Wait a second Renitsune did you just make me go to this stupid tournament so you could get that soul shard"?

Renitsune: "I have no idea of what you are talking about".

Max: "You`re really annoying. But i do need the money soo i don`t care. Plus once i get it then you said that you would go out of my body. But i really hope that your plan works. That reminds you haven`t told me what your plan is".

Renitsune: "Don`t worry you`ll see".

Announcer: "Know the first battle is about to start so will Max Taylor and Canstacien Crab please make thier way to arena A. Remember if you arn`t there within 5 minutes you will be disqualified.

Max: "Well we better get going".

**At arena A**

Max: "Are you kidding me. Am i going to fight a crab".

Renitsune: "Didn`t the lastname Crab would give you an idea of what he was".

Max: "Yeah i know but seriously that guy is a just a guy with a giant claw and his eyes stick 4 inches out of his head how strong kan he be".

Canstacien: "I have feelings you know. And you make me so mad that you make me want so snip off those two fox ears of yours".

Max: "I have fox ears? Oh i do thats a shock".

Announcer: The first fight of arena A is about to start. The rules are simple the first one to either land outside the arena, give up, or die loses. Know count with me .1 Fight.

Max: Hey i can`t move but i am moving whats happening Renitsune. Renitsune answer me. Oh crap.

Castacien fires a huge amount of high pressure water from his at Max however max is just able to dodge it. Maxthen realeases claws from his hand a starts attacking Castacien with powerful blows he is however unable damaged him beacuse hom Castaciens thick armor.

Max: "How is this happening im not moving so that must meen. Nah thats impossible but the again this is the demon lands.

Castacien knocks Max over using his huge claw.

Castacien is just about to fire another water beam when Max almost Roars "Blitzferno" and with that a huge fire appeared in Max`s right hand. Max leapt out of the way at just exact time to see the very place he had been 2 seconds ago completely torn up. Max threw the the huge fireball in his hands knock Castacien out of the arena.

Max had one and with that he regained the abilitie to move his limbs.

Max: "Renitsune did you just take over my body"?

Renitsune: "Well i had to or else you would have been killed you saw what happend".

Max: "Well you can`t just take over my body like that".

Renitsune: "Fine how about i learn you how to use it instead"?

Max: "Sounds like a plan but we better hurry my next battle is in 1 hour".

**With Rex and Zoe**

Zoe: "Rex why are we stopping"?

Rex: "We need to recharge the ship".

Zoe: " But did we have to stop in the middle the battle at Waterloo it`s so noisy"?

Rex: "No but thats just where we were when the machin was out of energy. So we`ll have to stay here for about 24 hours".

Zoe: "Well i hope Max is okay".

Rex: "You seem awfully worried about Max".

Zoe blushed

Zoe: "Well he`s our friend and you kno how he has a hard time being on his own and stuff".

Rex: "Yeah i guess your right i wonder what he is doing right know".

**To be continued**

**A message from the writer **hello readers i would just like to tell you that i will try to make 2 chapters a week and i would also like to personally thank jboy44 for being the first to review one my stories


	3. Chapter 3:Reinitsunes power

Renitsune:"Focus Max. Imagine that all of the heat inside your body is inside your palm. Then imagine that the heat inside your palm is concentrated into a pure fire".

Max: "I feel something. Something hot".

Renitsune: "Yes it`s working now think that that flame is inside your palm".

Max opens his eyes and a small chalk white flame is in the center of his palm.

Max: "Awesome". Max begins moving the flame around in his hand.

Renitsune: "Be careful Max. That flame is pretty hot".

Max: "Relax don`t be so worried I have everything under control". Max begins to spin the spine the flame between his fingers.

Renitsune: "Max, were on fire".

Max: "Yeah I know we are".

Renitsune: "I really mean we are on fire".

Max. "What are you talking". Max cut himself off "Ahhhhh I`m on fire. It burns it burns. Wait no it doesn't. Hey why doesn't it burn"?

Renitsune: "Fire demons can`t gets burnt. Know on to the training now that you know how to summon a fire you need to know how to make a fireball or as I call it, the Blitzferno. Imagine that the small fire inside your hand now becomes a giant Blazing Inferno".

Max closes his eyes. Slowly the white flame grows bigger and ends in a fireball that is about the size of a melon.

Max: "It worked. I can control fire".

Renitsune: "Well you can moderately. But that's not important. The important thing is that you can use the Blitzferno even if it is a weaker version. Know try hitting that tree".

Max: "Are you shore that's a good idea"?

Renitsune: "Well what would you hit Mister Good idea".

Max: "How about those conveniently placed targets".

Renitsune: "Max, were on a training ground they where there when we got here".

Max: "Oh shut up let's just shoot some fire".

Max shoots the Blitzferno at a target but misses and hits a Mantis demon that was passing by.

Mantis demon: "Hey kid, watch where you throw those fireballs"!

Max: "Sorry" Max said nervously as he saw the mantis's giant claws.

Mantis: "You're lucky I have to spare my energy for my fight later today. If it was any other day you would have been dinner". The mantis turns and walks toward the coliseum.

Max: "Let's hope we don`t have to fight him".

Renitsune: "Yeah let`s hope well our match is about to start so we better get going".

Max thought: I wonder what my so called friends are doing right now".

**1815 Waterloo**

Zoe: "Hey look Napoleon is giving his surrendering speach".

Napoleon: "Waterloo i was deafeated at Waterloo you won the battle. But citizens of waterloo remember me for ever more. I couldn`t have escaped even if i wanted to. However i know that i can leave my faith with you".

Zoe: "That sounded familier".

Rex: "Yeah it did. Hey Jonathan how much longer before we can leave"?

Jonathan: "About 3 hours".

Rex: "Fine thanks".

**Arena A**

Announcer: "The battle between Max Taylor and Sodino Kuchaku is about to start so will you both please take your places".

Max: "Whew we just made it. So who are we fighting now"?

Renitsune: "Well from what i know she is supposed to be a powerful Fox demon with Ice powers".

Max: "Ice huh in my book fire always beats ice".

Renitsune: "Don`t underestimate her".

Announcer: "Will Max and Sodino please enter the arena".

Max: "Well time to battle".

Sodino: "Let me freese your soul".

Max: "Wow she is not as nice as i thought she would be".

Renitsune: "Demons with ice powers tend to be that way"

Announcer: "Now everyone count with me .1 fight.

Sondino shouted "Icecicle rain". Icesicles in a too large number to count appeared. The icesicles started to shower down leaving only a cloud of dust.

Announcer: "A deadly attack from Sodino".

Sodino: "That was just to easy".

Max (in a very stiff tone): "Dont count your chicks before they hatch".

Sodino: "How did you survive my deadly attack".

Max (still in a stiff tone): "Lets just say that fire and ice don`t mix very good. But less talk lets finish this".

Sodino: "I couldn`t agree more".

Max jumped up and said "Blitzferno". The fireball appeared in Max`s hand he shot after Sodino. "Ice wall" Sodino said blocking the fire.

Sodino: "You call that an attack hah. This is an attack "Ice dragon".

A giant serpent flew out of Sodino`s hand heading towards Max at 100 miles an hour. Max jumped out of the way just in time. However he didn`t see that the dragon turned away and hit him in the back.

Max: "Ugh that`s painful".

Sodino: "Ready to surrender".

Max: "Never".

Sodino: "Then die. Ice Dragon".

The dragon flew once again at Max.

Renitsune:"I`m sorry Max but i`m taking over now".

Max: "Wait no".

But it was to late Renitsune had already taken over Max`s body. "Blazing Kitsune" Max (as Renitsune) said and a gigantic blazing fox roared out of his body completely destroying the dragon and then hitting Sodino. Sodino lay on the ground very mutch alive but completly drained from power. Max walked behind her and placed his claws under her throught.

Max: "Do you surrender".

Sodino: "Yes" she said weakly.

Announcer: "The winner is Max Taylor".

The crowd chears.

Max: "You did it again Renitsune".

Renitsune: "I know but at least we won".

Max: "Don`t do it ever again".

Renitsune: "Fine but the elemination rounds are over anyway so it dosen`t really matter".

Announcer: "And now to announce the winners of the elemination round. in Arena A: Max Taylor. Arena B: Zetmaro Getsutago. Arena C: Mantistran Grabber. And last but not least Arena D´s winner: Nocturna Hornat. All the winners are welcome to spend the night at the Hellerusk Hotel with all expenses paid by the** DBT** corporation.

**At Hellerusk Hotel**

Hotel manager: "How much food has that kid eaten"?

Restaurant owner: "I don`t know i stopped counting after 15 plates".

Max: "Wow that really hit the spot".

Renitsune: "I don`t think i have ever seen anyone eat so much food i mean you ate 20 plates".

Max: "Well i havn`t eaten for 2 days so of course i was hungry. Anyway i think we better retire for the day".

Renitsune: "I think your right i`m tired and i`ve been fighting all day".

Max: "What! It was my body that was fighting. But there is one thing that i want to know. What was that Blazing Kitsune"?

Renitsune: "Well it was my body. Any Soul Spirit has a power demon form. Fks. Sodino`s demon form was that ice dragon thing".

Max: "Cool". Max yawns "Lets think i`ll hit the hay".

Max whent to his room thinking: "I wonder what Zoe is doing".

**1815 Waterloo**

Zoe: "Rex can we leave soon"?

Rex: "Well the time machine is fully charged so yes we can leave now".

Zoe: "Great i can`t wait to see Max." Rex looked at her at her with a confused expression "I mean i think he`s probably lonely and i mean you know Max he can`t take care of himself" Zoe said nervously.

Rex: "Yeah i guess your right. Lets go".

Zoe: "Hey whats this". Zoe picks up a small light blue pendant and hangsit around her throught.

**To be continued**

**Note from the writer** hello readers i just wanted to say that the after getting some advice from my cousin that read my story. I decided that the next chapter will be mainly about the soul shards and thier creation and stuff. And also to those that have guessed it Napoleons speach is a song. To those that haven`t guessed it then i`ll just tell you that it was a famous Swedish band that only consist of 2 different letters. The rest you will have to figure out yourselves.


	4. Chapter 4:The story of the shards

Hotel Manager:"Attention all semifinalists of the **DBT **the semi-finals have been postponed until tomorrow because of a storm that is on the way. The DBT comity excuses for the problems by giving another free night at the Hellerusk Hotel".

Max: "Well this sucks. What am I gonna do until tomorrow".

Renitsune: "I know I mean, we can`t train because it`s too dangerous to do it inside and water and fire don`t mix very well".

Max: "Yeah but there is one thing we could do".

Renitsune: "And what is that"?

Max: "Well you could tell me why you want those soul shards so bad".

Renitsune: "It is a long story that you probably wouldn`t find very interesting".

Max: "You're probably right but I`m bored so on with it".

Renitsune: "Fine but I take a long time".

Max: "Nah we have plenty of time".

Renitsune: "All right I will begin my tale:

At the beginning of time there was at first nothing. But then it was there. The Soul Stone. The Soul Stone created everything in the entire world first it used the power of **Light** to create light and the power of **Dark** to make Darkness. Then it used the power of **Earth** to create the planets. It then used the power of **Fire** to create heat and the power of **Ice** to create cold. It used the powers of **Wood**, **Steel**, **Air**, **Thunder**, and **Water** to make the planet what it is today. It then used the power of **Life** to create birds, mammals, fish, and everything that breathes. Lastly it used the power of **Death** to make sure that there always would be a balance between Life and Death. The stone set itself in the middle of the world that it had created. Later the stone created a new element known as Peace. However a greedy human named Grenadeel stole the crystal in an attempt to gain power. He made an armor that was could help him use the power of the stone. However the armor was made of metal which the wood part of the crystal repelled. He then made an armor of wood which the steel part of the Stone repelled. He then made an armor of all the other 13 elements. However he realized that no matter what the armor was made of another element would always repel it. So he smashed the stone into 13 different shards (therefore called soul shards) and made an armor of all 13 elements. The armor was made of 12 plates one for each shard. Grenadeel gathered an army and told them of how they would rule the world. In all the chaos Grenadeel managed to create 2 more Soul Shards those being **Poison**, and **Chaos**.Chaos reigned over the world, and Poison killed those that defied him. However in a last attempt to save the planet the stone created 15 Demons. 1 for each element. **Light** was a Pheonix, **Dark** was Dragon, **Earth** a Bison, **Fire** a Fox, **Ice** a Bear, **Wood** a Rat, **Steel** was a Living Armor, **Air **a Falcon, **Thunder** became a Roc, **Water** was made into Crab, **Life** was a Unicorn, **Death** a Mantis, **Poison **became a Cobra, **Chaos** was a Giant, and lastly **Peace** became a White Dove. A huge war broke out in of in which several of the demon`s where killed however after the battle the life shard brought them all back to life. The demons chose to hide the shards thinking that I had too much power and had to be locked away. As time passed the secret of the shards whereabouts died with the original demons. However they managed to breed and in time the world as we know it today was created. However 5 of the 13 shards have already been discovered and it is only a matter of time before the rest are found. That is why every demon tries to get their hands on the shards. Because either they want the stones power or the want to hide it from being misused. I myself want to find the stones so I can hide them.

Max: "Wow that was interesting".

Renitsune: "You really think so"

Max: "Yeah and more importantly I now know why you are so eager to find the shards" Max held a quick pause"I´ve decided that I will help you no matter what".

Renitsune: "You really mean it" Renitsune said with a voice full of hope.

Max: "Of course it's a promise".

**On the time machine**

Rex: "Hey Zoe what`s that around your neck".

Zoe: "Oh this I found it pretty neat huh". Zoe held up a pendnat withsmall light blue stone inside it.

Rex: "Looks nice. I think it`s an Aquamarine. Ya think Max will like it"?

Zoe: "I hope so" Zoe said with a nervous tone as she began to blush.

Rex:"Hey look were here now so now we can get Max"

Zoe: "Yay".

**Back at the hotel**

Renitsune: "How about your friends can`t you tell me about them"?

Max: "Sure. There Rex he`s my best friend and he is also quite smart. Then there`s Ed and well you can`t really say much about him besides he`s funny. Then there`s Zander and believe me when I tell you that no one uses more time on his hair then he does. There`s Dr. Z but I wouldn`t call him my friend. Then there`s the old lady.

Ursula: "Who just called me old"!

Max: "And then there`s Zoe and well Zoe is Zoe.

Renitsune: "Is she your girlfriend".

Max: "N-n-no" Max stuttered.

Renitsune: "But you wish that she was right".

Max: "No"!

Renitsune: "Max I can read your thoughts and your thinking yes".

Max: "Fine yes are you happy now"!

Renitsune: "Yes".

**Later that day**

Max: "I´m hungry let's get something to eat".

Max walked down the hall and suddenly felt that someone he knew was nearby.

Renitsune: "Max what`s wrong".

Max: "I felt something. It felt like someone I know is somewhere nearby".

Renitsune: "Are you sure"

Max: "Yes. It felt like they had just entered the building".

Max walked down to the Lobby. He hid behind the wall and saw Zoe, Rex, Dr. Z, Ed, Zander and Ursula enter the hotel. Max was just about to run down and beat the living hell out of them because they had forgotten him when Renitsune stopped him.

Renitsune: "Max look at that girl".

Max looks at Zoe: "Yeah what about her" Max began to blush.

Renitsune: "She`s wearing the Soul Shard of **Ice** look".

Max looked and he saw the Shard hanging just around her neck in a tight necklace.

Max: "That's a Soul Shard"?

Renitsune:"Yes".

Max:"In your story they seemed bigger. But anyway how does she have it"?

Renitsune: "Max I have no idea how she got I`m still getting over the fact that that guy has that crazy hair style. But anyway we need it".

Max: "Yeah hey i just realized. Why don`t they have a soul spirit"?

Renitsune: "Their soul spirits probably don`t want to be seen. We can choose to do that. But you have to go down and get that Shard".

Max: "Alright maybe I can even beat Rex up a little while I'm at it".

**In the lobby**

Rex: "Kan we have 3 double rooms please".

Receptionist: "I`m sorry all we have is 2 double rooms and a single room".

Rex: "We`ll take that".

Zoe: "What! But we are 6 people and two doubles and one single only means that there`s room for 5.

Rex: "Well one of will have to surrender and sleep on the floor"

Zoe:"Not it".

Ed:" Not it".

Zander:" Not it".

Ursula:" Not it".

Dr. Z:" Not it".

Rex: "Not damn".

?: "Don`t worry Rex you can have my room".

Everyone looks up

Ed: "Max. What the heck happened to you"!

Zoe gives Max a hug: "I missed you Max".

Max blushes: "S-s-so did I".

Zoe looks up and to see everyone staring wierdly at her and she begins to blush.

Rex: "Anyway what happend to you".

**Max gives a recap of what h****as happened**

Rex: "So this tail is real". Rex tugs Max`s tail.

Max: "Yes and that hurts" Max growled at him!

Zoe: "So this necklace is really a Shard".

Max:" Yes".

Zoe:"Well in that case here".

Zoe throws the Shard over to Max.

Max catches it and suddenly Renitsune appears in her materialized form.

Renitsune:" I thank you for this shard"

Rex: "So that's Renitsune." Rex thinks" I wonder if my soul spirit is even half as cool".

Max: "Wait are you finally out of my body"?

Renitsune: "Yes but i can only do for 5 minutes a day".

Max: "Damn".

Renitsune: "I now i will channel it`s power threw me".

A light appeared around her and Max as she slowly fused with him again. Max closed his eyes and felt an enormous amount of power running threw him".

Max opened his eyes.

Everyone looked astonished.

Max: "What"?

Zander: "Well you have a bear tattoo on your arm and you know have 2 tails".

Max:"Really, awesome". Max yawned "well it`s been a long day lets all go to sleep now right".

Everyone agrees

Rex: "Wait where short on a room".

Max: "Oh yeah well then I´ll sleep on the floor".

**To be continued**

**A note from the writer** so everybody Max finally got a Shard. And that is not the first one. Many more Shards await him but I will tell you that before he gets another shard there will be a romance chapter between him and Zoe and another battle chapter.


	5. Chapter 5:Ice powers and semifinals

Max:"How many more Renitsune".

Max is doing pushups on the training grounds 1 hour before his fight.

Renitsune: "Just 1".

Max: "Good"

Renitsune: "Hundred more".

Max: "Shouldn`t we be training my fire wielding instead".

Renitsune: "If you want to defeat your opponent in the battle ahead you shouldn`t rely only on your Blitzferno to win you the fight. You saw what happened in your fight against Sodino. You where almost killed if I hadn't taken over. Besides we have to train our new Ice powers".

Max:"Ice powers".

Renitsune:"Remember when we absorbed the **Ice** shard".

Max:"Yeah".

Renitsune: "Well when we absorbed it we gained the power to use Ice power".

Max: "So how do I train that"?

Renitsune: "Well I think you have to touch your tattoo and say Spell Switch Ice".

Max: "Okay I'll try".

Max closed his eyes and placed his hand over the bear tattoo and shouted "Spell Switch Ice". An aura of teal light surrounded Max. Max opened his eyes. And he looked at his arm. Instead of the Bear there was now a Fox tattoo on his arm.

Max: "So now I can use Ice magic"?

Renitsune: "Yes try saying Blizorm".

Max: "Lifted his hand towards one of the targets".

Max took aim and shouted "Blizorm". Max`s arm shined and an ice bolt shot out of his arm freezing the target. Max turned around and instead took aim at one of the moving targets. "Blizorm" he said and he then saw that his attack still hit the target. This time he wanted to try something. He looked at a target but turned his hand the other way". He shot the Blizorm but instead of going in the way that his hand was pointing, it bended around and hit the target.

Max: "These things are like heat seeking. This is awesome right Renitsune".

Renitsune:"Change back".

Max:"What".

Renitsune:"I said change back".

Max:"Why"?

Renitsune:"In this form I look ridiculous".

Max:"How bad can it be .Come on you know that no one can see you anyway".

Renitsune:"Well I can see me".

Max: "Renitsune I promise to turn back if you materialize right now".

Renitsune:"No".

Max: "Well I guess you`ll have to stick in the form until I need fire".

Renitsune: "Fine".

Renitsune materialized. When she came out her fur was now a teal color not yellow. Her eyes were Green with what looked like purple eyeliner. And most notably she had ice on her shoulders, tail, the top of her paws, and on her back she had 2 small ice wings.

Max said nothing.

Renitsune:"It`s terrible I know".

Max:"Terrible, what's wrong with you. Terrible doesn't cut it this is, this is beautiful".

Renitsune: "What do you mean I'm hideous don`t ever use the ice power again",

Max:"Only if you promise that you never take over me again".

Renitsune:"Deal".

Max: "Well be better get going our fight is going to begin soon".

**Arena a**

Announcer:"Welcome to the Semi-finals in the Amateur tournament. The battles are Zetmaru Getsutago VS Max Taylor and Mantistran Grabber VS Nocturna Hornat. Will the contestants please make their way to the arena's in which their battles are held.

Max: "What do you know about this Zetmaru Getstago"?

Renitsune: "Not much but I've heard that he uses mirror magic".

**Arena a**

Announcer:"The battle between Zetmaru and Max is about to start".

Zetmaru stepped into the ring. He was a Rat demon he had white fur and had to blades that where attached to his wrists.

Rex: "Good luck Max" Rex shouted from the crowd stand.

Zoe: "Take care"

Announcer:"Now count with me .1 Fight".

Zetmaru jumped into the air and landed right in front of Max. He then began slicing after him with his swords. Max managed to avoid most of them but was hit on back of his arm. Max looked behind him and saw another Zetmaru standing right behind him. Max released his claws and was just about to hit Zetmaru when he disappeared.

Max: "Renitsune he must be using his mirror magic to make copies of himself. But only the real one can harm me".

Max tried attacking Zetmaru many times but he only managed to hit the image.

Max suddenly got an idea. He touched his tattoo and said "Spell Switch Ice".

Renitsune: "No".

Max was engulfed by the light and finished the switch.

Announcer: "Did you see what just happened. Something tells me that Max has been hiding things from us during the other two battles".

Max said "Blizorm" and hit Zetmaru on the leg. Zetmaru was unable to move. Despite the fact that Max had hit a reflection the same effect had happened to Zetmaru. Max walked over to him and froze his arms and legs. He then placed his claws under his chin.

Zetmaru:"I surrender".

Announcer:"The winner Is Max Taylor".

Zoe:"Yes you go Max".

Rex:"Good move Max".

Announcer:"An d that's the end of the semi-finals. The winners are from Arena a:Max Taylor and of Arena b: Mantistran Grabber".

Max:"Pretty good we won huh Renitsune".

Renitsune:" You broke our promise".

Max:"Well what was I supposed to do. If I hadn`t used the magic I would have died and so would you".

Renitsune:"You do have a point but don`t ever use it again Ok".

Max:"Ok".

Announcer:"The finals will be held in 2 days so remember to train until then".

**At the training grounds**

Max: "Blitzferno".

Max is training with his fire magic since Renitsune dosen`t want him to use the ice magic.

Max: "Kan we take a brake now"?

Renitsune: "Fine but only if you can hit 10 targets in a row with Blitzferno".

**Five hours later**

Max:"There finally i can take a brake".

Renitsune:"About time the others have already gone to sleep".

?: "Hello Max".

Max:"Who´s there"?

Max turned around and saw a man in a black cloack.

?:"That is not inportent, the importent thing is that you have made it so far in the tournament. However your enemy has a powerlevel that is much superior to yours. Therefor i give you this.

The man gave Max a Rapier.

Max:"What is this".

´?:"It is the rapier of demons. It is said that in the right hands is can save the world but if it falls in the wrong hands it can destroy it".

The man swept himself in his cloak and disapeared.

Max:"What an odd man. But at least we got this cool sword thing".

Ranitsune:"Yes well lets find the others".

**To be continued**

**Note from the athor **hello readers next chapter will be a romance chapter between Max and Zoe so brace yourselves. Also the date might not exactly be Zoe and Max ,you`ll see what i mean. Also i will try to realease a chapter as soon as i can but still it might not be every day but hopefully.


	6. Chapter 6:A date with Zoe

Max:"God damnit this is painful".

Renitsune: "Man up it`s just Hindu squats. Now that was 50 so you're a quarter done".

Max:"Ughhh" Max said tiredly.

Zoe:"Hey Max".

Max:"Hey Zoe".

Renitsune:"Max focus. Max are you listening to me? MAX"!

Max:"Hey Zoe what's up".

Zoe:"I just wanted to see you".

Renitsune:"Oh I see it`s puppy love".

Max:"Well see you Zoe".

Zoe:"Bye Max, see you".

**After Zoe has left**

Renitsune:"Why haven´t you told her how you feel"?

Max:"It´s not that easy, I mean how could I know if she feels the same".

Renitsune:"There's only one way. Ask her".

Max:"I can`t".

Renitsune:"Well I can".

Max:"What are you no, no, no, no, there is not a chance in hell that I will allow".

Renitsune:"Too late".

Max:"I hate that…"

Max fainted.

**Later**

Zoe:"Are you okay Max".

Max:"Yes Zoe I must have um uh fainted yeah that's it fainted. I must have fainted from all the hard training".

Zoe:"Okay well I'm glad your okay".

Max:"Uh Zoe would you mind going on a-a d-d um what's it called".

Zoe:"Max are you trying to say date".

Max:"Yes. Would you go an on a date with me".

Zoe:"Of course id love too. How about at 6`oclock".

Max:"Great fantastic I'll see you at your room then I´ll pick you up".

Zoe:"Great see you".

Zoe ran back to the hotel.

?:"I can`t believe you just did that".

Max:"Well you wouldn`t admit so I decided to take the task in my paws".

?:"Your killing me Renitsune".

Renitsune:"Well Max it`s your own fault".

Max:"Well I guess I have no choice. And it will get me more popular with Zoe so I guess it`s okay".

Renitsune:"Well we better plan the night".

Max:"What happened to training"?

Renitsune:"That was before we had a date".

Max:"Well okay. So what did you plan? I thought about going to a restaurant".

Renitsune:"Where do you plan to get the money".

Max:"Well we could no that won`t work or we could, wait no. Okay I'm blank".

Renitsune:"How about you take a trip down the riverbank, that`s free, and romantic".

Max:"Okay that's a deal".

**With Zoe**

Zoe:"I have nothing to wear. All I have is my clothes here and this Kimono that I won after betting on Max".

Ursula:"Hey is it true that you and Max are going on a date"?

Zoe:"Yes. Hey you ever hear of knocking"?

Ursula:"Actually we share room so I don`t have to knock".

Zoe:"Well still".

Ursula:"Hey what are you doing".

Zoe:"I don´t have anything to wear".

Ursula:"But this green kimono is nice".

Zoe:"What do you know about things like this old lady".

Ursula:"I`M NOT OLD. But anyway all you need is a slight makeover".

Zoe:"Really".

Ursula:"Yes a makeover and this kimono are all you need to look perfect for your date".

Zoe:"Thanks. Will you help me"?

Ursula:"Of course". Ursula is thinking "Now I can finally get my revenge on that little brat".

**In Max`s room**

Renitsune:"Max don`t you have anything else to wear"?

Max:"No. I did have my old clothes but you turned that into this samurai suit".

Renitsune:"Oh yeah. Well if you're going on a date you`ll need some proper clothing".

Max:"But where am I supposed to get that"?

Renitsune:"Didn`t the hotel manager say that he could get us anything and it would be on the DBT`s bill".

Max:"I think your right".

**In the lobby**

Manager:"What you want a tuxedo"?

Max:"Yes or is it too hard to get".

Manager:"No of course not but the only place you can get one is from our personal stash".

Max:"You said your hotels motto was for a small sum we can get anything for you".

Manager:"Well I guess and I suspect that I should just put it on the **DBT**`s bill"?

Max:"Yes".

Manager:"Okay I will have it delivered to your room".

Max:"Thank you. So that's 1 problem down".

**Zoe`s room**

Ursula:"All done".

Zoe:"Really. Let me have a look".

Ursula:"NO! I mean, it has to sit for an hour, and then you can look".

Zoe:"Well okay",

Ursula sneaks out of the room leaving Zoe.

Ursula thinks:"Now my revenge is complete".

Zoe:"I think I'll look anyway".

Zoe looks in the mirror.

Zoe:"Damn that old lady".

Ursula:"Who just called me old".

Zoe:"I look terrible. But I still have 1 hour before my date so I better get to work".

**1 hour later**

It´s knocking on Zoe´s door.

Zoe:"Just a minute".

Zoe walks over to the door and opens it.

Max is standing in the doorway wearing a tuxedo. Zoe begins to blush.

Max:"You look beautiful tonight Zoe".

Zoe blushes even more:"Thanks".

Zoe herself is wearing the blue kimono with a flower pattern and her hair down.

Max blushes:"S-shall we go".

Zoe:"Yes".

She takes his hand and walks down into the lobby.

Zoe:"So where are we going"?

Max:"That´s a surprise".

Zoe:"Oh"

**At the river**

Zoe:"Wow this is really romantic".

Max:"Yes it is".

Max turns around and looks at Zoe. She looks even more beautiful in the moonlight.

Max."Zoe I have something for you".

Zoe blushed:"What is it"?

Max:"This".

Max put his hand in his pocket and took out a silver pendant with a fox on it. He put it around her neck.

Max:"I had the blacksmith make it. All I had to do was promise that I would give him 1000 Kren tomorrow".

Zoe:"Max it´s beautiful. I have a gift for you too".

Zoe leaned up to him and kissed Max. Max broke the kiss after about 60 seconds. After that Max hugged her. He didn´t want to let go.

Max:"I guess this makes us a couple".

Zoe:"Yeah I guess it does".

Renitsune:"Way to go Max".

Max:"Don`t ruin it Renitsune".

Zoe:"Shall we go back".

Max:"Lets". Max took Zoe´s hand as they walked back to the hotel.

**At the hotel**

Max and Zoe enter the lobby where Rex is waiting for them.

Max:"Hey Rex. Me and Zoe are dating no".

Rex:"Good for you but we have a problem. As it turns out the DBT only sponsors 1 room and as you know we have 3 so we will have to pay for the other rooms. The price is 3000 Kren so either we work to pay off the bill or Max wins tomorrow so we can pay".

Max:"Well I guess there´s isn´t any choice. Rex, get me my rubber gloves".

Rex:"You don`t have any gloves".

Max:"Did I say gloves I meant rapier. I have a tournament to win".

**To be continued**

**Note from the author **so Max and Zoe became couple and now Max has to win the tournament. Check in soon for the exiting conclusion of the "Hellerusk Tournament" arc. Will Max be able to win the tournament so he can pay the bill? Or will he fail miserably and let down his team? Find out in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7:The finals of the tournament

**At the traning grounds**

Max swung his rapier hitting several targets

Max:"Wow this thing is awesome. It´s like it can pierce anything".

Renitsune:"Well a weapon is a weapon. Now back to training we have our lives most important fight to date in just 20 minutes".

Max:"Yeah I know we need that money to pay the bill".

Renitsune:"I was thinking about the soul shard prize but I guess we also need the money".

Max:"Your right we also need that shard. It was the **Wood** right".

Renitsune:"Yeah the Rat element. But enough talk we need to get Zoe and the others and get too the Arena".

Max:"Yeah let´s go".

**At Hellerusk Hotel**

Zoe:"Hey Max".

Max:"Zoe".

Zoe and Max hug.

Zoe:"Max now that we are together I think that you should call me something else than just Zoe".

Max:"Like what"?

Zoe:"How about darling".

Max:"Ok darling I'll call you that. But we have to go to the arena now or we will be late for your battle".

Zoe:"Ok I'll get Rex and the others then we´ll meet at the arena".

Max:"Okay I´ll see you there".

**At the arena**

Announcer:"Welcome demons, succubuses, half demons and humans alike to the Amateur tournament. Today we will not only award the winner will not only win the 5000 Kren but also the soul shard of **Wood**. The fighters are Max Taylor and Mantistran Grabber. Currently the main parts of the bets are on Mantistran but there is still 10 minutes left until the battle so place your bets.

Max:"I wonder where Zoe is"?

Renitsune:"Don´t worry she´ll show up".

Rex:"Max".

Rex slowly dragged himself over to Max.

Max:"What happened Rex. You're beat up".

Rex:"We were on our way to your fight but we were attacked" Rex coughed "But the worst part is that they took the Alpha gang and Zoe".

Max:"What they took Zoe. In which direction did they go".

Rex:"He let me go telling me that you could find them at the warehouse building in the middle of town".

Max:"I´m on it tell the referee that I'll be late".

Max ran to the center of town with 30 miles an hour.

Rex:"Don´t worry I will. But I won`t be saying you´re late".

**In the center of town**

Max sees the warehouse and breaks the door and storm´s in. Max is shocked when he sees Rex tied up along with the others.

Max:"Rex you where just at the arena".

Rex:"No that was our assailant. He changed into me and tricked you into coming in here making you miss your match".

Max sliced the ropes holding his friends. Zoe jumped up to Max and hugged him.

Zoe:"Hurry to the arena".

Max ran out the door and towards the stadium.

**At the Stadium**

Announcer:"There is now only 30 seconds left until the start of the match and Max is nowhere to be seen. He will have to hurry if he wants' to make it".

Max ran into the arena when he had exactly 3 seconds left.

Mantistran:"Damnit he made it, oh well no matter he is still weak when compared to me".

Announcer:"Max has just entered the arena and not a second to late. Now count with me .1 Fight.

Mantistran said "Smoke shield" as a giant cloud of smoke appeared around the arena. Mantistran disappeared in the smoke and attacked Max from different angles. Max said "Blitzferno" and smacked the fireball into the ground making a current that blew away the wind.

Mantistran:"You have skill but not at my level. "Spell switch **Death**".

Max:"Renitsune he has a soul shard".

Renitsune:"Yes he does and it´s the most dangerous of them, the **Death** shard".

Mantistran:"Now I will get revenge for you hitting me with that fireball".

Mantistran shot out two giant scythe like claws from his back and said "Death Reaper". The claws became engulfed by shadows when he said it. Mantistran launched himself at Max and managed to slash his shoulder.

Renitsune:"Max should I take over".

Max:"No but if I don´t make it then take over".

Max released his claws and jumped towards Mantistran and tried to hit him with his claws, however Mantistran avoided them all. "Blitzferno" Max fired the fireball at him hitting him point blank. But Mantistran emerged without any scratches. "Spell Switch **Ice**" Max changed his magic. "Blizorm" Max shot 15 ice balls at Mantistran but again no damage. They didn´t even manage to freeze him.

Mantistran:"Give up you can never win. If you give up now I promise your death will be without any pain".

Max:"Never".

Max stood panting in the middle of the ring. "Blazing Kitsune". A giant fox made of fire charged at Mantistran unleashing an inferno of white flames".

Mantistran:"Well good to know that you have at least one descent attack but know you die".

Mantistran walked over to Max and put his claw under his throut. Max looks up and sees Zoe crying her eyes out. Max suddenly get´s new energy and slides away from under Mantistrans claw.

Mantistran:"Your only postponing the inevitable so why not just die".

Max shakes his head and says "Frozen Bear". A gigantic bear emerges from his body. The bear storms towards Mantistran that is unable to move from shock. The bear roars at Mantistran freezing him in place. It then flings him into the sky out of the arena and into unknown lands.

Announcer:"The winner, Max Taylor". The crowd cheers.

Max looks up and sees Zoe running down towards him and gives him a long kiss on the lips.

Zoe:"I thought I´d lost you".

Max:"I would never leave without your allowance".

They then hugged until the announcer called Max to the stage. Zoe cringed on to his arm as they walked up.

The announcer handed Max the money and the shard and declared him winner.

**Back at the hotel**

Max:"Here`s the money".

Max handed the Hotel Manager the money that they owed.

Hotel Manager:"Thank you, I hope you will stay with us again sometime".

Max:"Well you never know".

Zoe:"So where to"?

Max:"Well still need 13 more shards so I guess we have to ask Renitsune".

Renitsune materializes:"I´ve heard of a ruin near the town Protense that there should be a shard in. But first we need to absorb the power of the Wood Shard".

Max took out the shard

Renitsune:"I now channel it´s power threw me".

A green light surrounded Max and Renitsune. Max gained a new tattoo. This one was a Rat and Renitsune changed. Not as in when Max changes element. More like an evolving.

Max:"Renitsune you changed"

Renitsune:"Wow I´ve only heard about this. It is said that a Soul Spirit that gains enough power will change its appearance and power level".

Renitsune know looked more like a real fox. She walked on four legs, had small flames around her feet and 9 tails that know each where as long as her body.

Rex:"Cool. But shouldn´t we get going".

Max:"Your right. Protense here we come".

Zander:"And so where off another exiting adventure, who knows what will happen who we will meet and".

Everyone (Except Zander):"SHUT UP"!

**To be continued**

**A note from the writer **and so that concludes the Amateur Tournament Arc. Next chapter will be about Rex and he might just earn something. Please review and for the Danish readers (because I know your there) all I can say is: Anbefal mig til jeres venner tak. Also I will not be able to post anything else until the 26 because there is no internet in my summer house where I will be spending the weekend. But there will be more than 1 chapter on that day I promise you that so until then.


	8. Chapter 8:In the forest of lizards

**In a forest**

Rex:"Admit it Z were lost".

Dr. Z:"That's Doctor Z to you. And were not lost my GPS is never wrong".

Max:"Okay so were not lost we just don´t know where we are".

Dr. Z:"Precise".

Max:"Well never the less we should make camp. The sun is going down".

Zoe:"You said it dear".

The team sits down in a clearing. They are however shocked when they realize that Chomp (that was given to Max earlier the day and had been residing in his bag) had ate all the food.

Max:"Chomp you ate all our food. Bad dino"!

Chomp:"Nub nub (Dino sounds)".

Max:"Well either we need to find some food or a town".

Renitsune materializes.

Renitsune:"Well I just searched the forest an hour ago and the nearest town is 2 days walk from here. Besides we don't have any money left after paying our bills and buying supplies".

Max:"Well then it´s settled. Let´s all search the forest and then meet I an hour with what we´ve found".

Everyone else:"Right".

Everyone heads out in a different direction except Zoe and Max that decided to go together and Dr. Z that faked a back ache so he could skip gathering food.

**With Max and Zoe **

Max and Zoe ended at the river and decided to fish.

Max:"This is so boring".

Zoe:"Be patient dear".

Max:"Easy for you to say. You've caught 10 already".

Zoe:"Huh, just be patient you´ll catch something sooner or later":

Max:"Well we should get going soon".

Zoe:"Fine lets head back".

**With Rex **

Rex:"Find some food you say. That's easy you say. Damn you Max.

Rex is so busy being annoyed that he walks into a tree.

Rex:"Ow".

Rex looks around.

Rex:"Hey this place is crawling with pears. Well that's my share".

Rex picks up as many pears as he can and heads back to the camp

**With Zander**

Zander:"Well there´s no food here but a lot of plywood so I guess that will do".

Zander collects wood and heads to the camp

**With Ursula**

Ursula:"I hate that Max. The forest is getting me all dirty. I´ll just go back".

Ursula heads back to the camp but falls over a stump.

Ursula:"Why you. Hey mushrooms these will be great".

**With Ed**

Ed:"There´s no food here".

Ed looks around and sees something interesting.

Ed:"Is that mega potatoes".

Ed tries to pull them up but they are too big.¨

Ed:"Alpha Slash. Shake them up Saichainia. Dig up those potatoes Tank".

Tank begins digging.

Ed:"No Tank don´t eat them".

**At the camp**

Max:"So everyone´s here good".

There is a cracking noise and everyone turns their heads towards the sound.

Zoe:"What was that"?

Zander:"Who cares let's eat".

They turn their heads to see that the food is missing.

Rex:"CHOMP DID YOU EAT THE FOOD AGAIN"!

Max:"Can´t be. I turned him into a card so he wouldn´t eat the food".

Dr. Z:"But then what happened to the food"?

The noise is there again. They all see a chameleon demon holding their food.

Max:"Hey get back here".

The chameleon looks at Max and when he sees his tattoos makes a run for it.

Rex:"Oh no you don´t".

Rex begins to run after him but when he losses him when the chameleon turns invisible.

Max:"Don´t worry about it Rex we got the food so let's just eat and get a good night's sleep so we can travel tomorrow".

Rex:"Okay".

**Later that night in the middle of the forest**

?:"What you didn´t get the food"!

Chameleon:"But Sire one of them had the **Wood **shard and the **Ice** shard".

?:"Shard you say. Some demons will pay good money for that. Come with me, I have a plan".

**The next day**

Max:"Good to be on the road again".

Rex:"If you start singing I will murder you"!

Max:"Come on Rex what do you expect me for"?

Rex:"I was talking to Zander".

Zander:"Aw".

Max:"Hey look". Max pointed on the road "Someone´s in trouble.

There on the road lay a small lizard demon.

Max and the others ran over to him.

Zoe:"Are you okay"?

Lizard demon:"I-i-its".

Max:"It's what".

Lizard demon:"A trap".

Out of the forest a giant flock of lizard and chameleon demons jumped out.

The largest of them said:"I am Perentie and I am the king of this forest hand over the shard or you die".

Max:"Over my dead body".

Perentie:"That's the entire point".

Max summoned a "Blitzferno" and hit Perentie. However the fire didn´t damage him at all".

Renitsune:"It´s useless to use magic Max. Chameleon demons can change their element".

Perentie and all the others shot down Max and all of the others.

Perentie (with a sticky voice):"Get the shards".

The demons searched Max

Chameleon demon:"Boss he doesn't have them".

Perentie:"Of course he doesn't have them on him physically. Their in his arm you´ll have to cut them out".

Chameleon demon:"Okay boss".

The demon took out a large knife and went over to Max.

Rex watched in horror as his best friend was tortured. Suddenly time stopped in Rex´s eyes".

A giant white male Fregatbird hovered over Rex.

?:"I am Fregeficens and I am your soul spirit".

Rex:"Nice to meet you but that doesn't help me".

Fregaficens:"I can help you. If you allow me to borrow your body I can save your friends".

Rex:"Okay but only until they´ve been saved".

Fregaficens:"Deal. Fusion commence".

**In Max´s eyes**

Suddenly a huge cloud of smoke appeared. Rex jumped out of it. But he had black hair and he was wearing a dark purple martial arts suit. Lastly his nails where now talons.

Rex leapt at the demons and slit their tungs releasing his friends. Max drew his rapier and stabbed the demon that was trying to get the shards, in the heart.

After a few minutes all of the demons where either dead or had run off into the forest.

Rex turned around as his talons and black hair disappeared.

Max:"So you got demon powers eh. Well why didn´t you tell us sooner".

Rex:"First of all I just got them and second of I don´t have demon powers. My soul spirit took over me so I could rescue you".

Max:"Cool".

Zoe ran over to Rex and hugged him:"Thank you for saving Max".

Rex:"You´re welcome Zoe. But maybe you should have Paris heal Max´s arm".

Zoe looked at Max´s arm. It had been completely torn up.

Zoe:"Dino slash. Blossom Parasaurolophus. Natures Blessing".

Paris breathed on Max´s arm healing his arm.

Max:"Thanks Dear".

Max gave Zoe a Hug. "And thank you Rex for saving me".

Max:"I better get something to cover these Tattoos. If I don´t they´ll end up attracting a whole bunch of weirdo's like those guys".

Rex:"Good idea".

Dr. Z:"If i May come with an idea I do have this serum that should turn the specific part that it touches invisible while still keeping the skin visible".

Max:"And why do you have this"?  
>Dr.Z:"Lets just say that when you get old you want to try making things to make you look young".<p>

Max:"Well okay I'll try it".

Dr. Z takes out a small bottle and gives it to Max. Max the spreads the small orange substance out on his arm. "Oh my god that burns" Max almost screams while holding his arm. When Max moves his hand the Tattoos are gone.

Max:"Thanks Z now on to the next town".

Dr. Z:"You're going the wrong way".

Max:"I knew that".

**To be continued **

**A note from the writer **so Rex got his powers but are they good for him and will the gang be able to make it to the ruins without any food. Probably not but let's see. And I will not be going to my summer house anyway so there will be more chapters this weekend. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9:Tower of puzzles

Max:"So you´re telling me that the shard was retrieved from the ruins and will be a prize in the Puzzle Cup".

Tournament assistant:"Yes".

Max:"Well it saves me the trouble of getting it. Sign me up".

Tournament assistant:" Okay will you please me your teams name and members".

'Max:"Team"?

Tournament assistant:"Yes. In the Puzzle cup you have to have a team consisting of 3 members to compete".

Max."Well then. Our team is the called Shard hunters and the members are Max Taylor, Rex Ancient, and um wait a minute I'll be right back".

Max runs over to the rest of the team.

Zoe:"What`s wrong dear"?

Max:"Not much but as it turns out we need 3 members to enter the tournament. And it´s not a battle tournament it´s more like a maze thing. And since we have me and Rex we need another member. The assistant said that the goal of the cup is to get to shard first which is located in the top of the tower. She also said that you have to solve riddles to get to the higher floors. So who volunteers"?

Zoe:"How about you Dr. Z. you said that you were good at riddles".

Max:"Then it´s settled it will be me, Rex, and Dr. Z that enter the cup. Is that fine".

Everyone:"Yeah".

Max walks over to the counter and signs them up for the cup.

Max:"She said that it started tomorrow at 11:00 AM so we better rest up. She also said that once were in the tower we can´t get out until someone has gotten the shard. And since the tower is 50 stories tall that might take some days".

Rex:"What, days".

Zoe:"So I won´t see you for maybe days".

Max:"I´m sorry I didn´t tell you but I was scared that if I did you wouldn´t come".

Dr. Z:" Well nothing to do about it now and besides with my brain it will take us an hour. I suggest that we go home and sleep so we can be fresh when we are in the cup tomorrow".

Every nod in agreement.

**At the Hotel **

Zoe and Max sit in a shared room. They all agreed that since they were a couple they could sleep in the same room. (Note: I just said room not bed. There won´t be any lemons yet).

Zoe:"Max will you really be away for days":

Max:"Probably not but you never know".

Zoe looks sad.

Max gets up and turns on some music. He goes over to Zoe and takes her hand.

Max:"Dance with me".

Zoe and Max start dancing in the middle of the room. Max wraps his tails around her to pull her closer. They meet in a long kiss. Max ends it by hugging her. He whispers in her ear "I promise that I won´t be away for more than a day". And she responds "just promise me that you´ll return unharmed".

**Tournament hall the next morning **

Announcer:"Welcome to the **Puzzle cup**. For those of you that are new times in the audience the rules are simple. The first team to get to the too of the tower wins. The teams are Team Shard Hunters: **Max Taylor**, **Rex Ancient** and **Dr. Z**. Team Prairie: **Tiger**, **Leon**, and **Haikou**. And lastly team Repower: **Sodio Kujaku**, **Castacien Crab**, and **Nocturni Hornat**.

Renitsune:"Max they're the ones we faced in the **Amateur tournament**".

Max:"And your point is"?

Renitsune:"Some demons are very vengeful we better watch our back".

Announcer:"Will all of the teams please go to their door. Now counts with me .1 begin".

The doors flung open and everyone ran into their rooms.

**Floor 1**

Max looked around. There was only a small piece of paper in the middle of the room.

Dr. Z went over and picked it up. He read out "_A rooster lays an egg on top of a henhouse facing east. In which direction does the egg roll_".

Max and Rex both looked puzzled as Dr. Z looked calm.

Max:" Why are you so calm"?

Dr. Z:"Roosters don´t lay eggs it´s a trick question".

"Correct you may proceed up the tower now".

Stairs from the middle of the room appeared allowing the team to go up.

**Floor 2**

Again there was a piece of paper but this time there was a bunch of keys on a table in front of it. Two of the keys where small and looked just alike. One key was huge. One was pink. One was very old. And one looked broken. Rex read the note "_A family had six members. Two where twins and where they children and their father and mother. There was a grandmother and an uncle with a broken leg. Only the older twin can open the next stairs_".

Max:"Hm the old key must be the grandfather and the large one the father".

Rex:"And the pink one must be the mother and the broken one the uncle".

Max:"That leaves the twins. They must be these. But which one is older"?

Dr. Z:"It's like working with baboons. Even though there are older twins. Twins will always be the same age so that means that they are both the right key".

"Correct". The stairs appeared.

**Floor 3**

This time a man stood in the room.

Man:"This is a betting challenge. If you bet one of your teammates in this next riddle you might win something to help you on your way. Or you can just go on to floor 4".

Max:"I think we should bet me. That way we won´t lose much".

No one disagrees.

Man:"?_ A rat can have 20 rats in one litter. After 1 month the rats can have baby´s of their own. A Rat can become pregnant every month. If you buy 1 rat how many will you have after a year_"?

Max and Rex both begin thinking.

Dr. Z:"Rat's can´t become pregnant on their own".

Max:"Correct. Your prize is this food supply".

The man takes out a bag of food as the stairs appear.

**Back at the hotel**

Zoe is sitting in her room.

Zoe:"I miss Max already".

Paris:"Num Num".

Zoe:"Thanks for comforting me Zoe. But all I can do is wait for Max to come home".

Zoe lies down on the bed and falls asleep.

**Floor 6**

Max:"Wow this is going great. We´ve only been here for 2 hours and were on the sixth floor".

Rex:"Yeah if we continue like this we´ll be done tomorrow".

Max walks over to the next puzzle. The man in the middle of the room said "this is a punish/reward puzzle. It means that if you are right you will get a reward. But if you fail you will be punished. The puzzle is _a child was crying on the side of the road. Its father went over to it and asked what was wrong. It replied I am crying because you are my father but I am not your son. _How can that be you have 5 minutes from know".

Dr. Z:"I have no idea".

Max:"Hm let me think".

Rex:"I have an idea but I don´t know if it´s right".

Max:"Well we don´t have any other ideas so just say it".

Man:"I need your answer now".

Rex:"The child was an orphan".

Man:"No the right answer was the child is a girl. Your punishment is that you have to wait in this room for 4 hours".

Max:"But then we´ll be last".

Man:"Not necessarily. Team Prairie has rested for the night on Floor 7. And team Repower has been given the same punishment as you".

Max:"We´ll let´s eat. Its good we won that food on the third floor".

**To be continued**

**A note from the writer **pleases subscribe and in the next chapter they will get to floor 40 where there is a very unpleasant surprise. Also in a couple of chapters there will be a proposal. A little hint it´s not like in "Max the demon fox". It´s a real proposal. But before that someone will earn some very special powers. And please subscribe.


	10. Chapter 10:Tower challenges

**Floor 18**

Max."All right were in the lead".

Rex:"Yeah but from now on it´ll just get harder and harder".

Dr. Z:"So what with my immense brain there is not a chance in hell that we can lose".

Rex finds the next note and reads it "_I crawl on the earth and rise as a pillar what am I_".

Dr. Z:"A shadow".

"Correct you may move on".

**At the Hotel**

Zoe:"Why is Max taking so long".

Zoe is looking at the current positions of the teams.

Zoe:"Max is in the lead but the other teams are just behind them. Huh I hope Max comes home soon".

**Floor 22 30 minutes later**

Max read the riddle "_the one who made me did not want me. The one who bought me did not use me. And the one who uses me cannot see me_".

Rex:"Well I don´t know what you make and don´t want".

Max:"Well maybe a tree. The one who planted it shoved it away. So maybe".

Rex:"But who buys a planted tree. And how can you use a tree and not see it"?

Max:"True".

Dr. Z:"A coffin. The man that made him sold it, The man that bought it bought it for a dead person so he doesn't use it. And a dead person is dead so he can´t see it".

"Correct you may move on".

**Floor 30 an hour later**

Rex and Max look around. They see the two other teams waiting in the room. A man is standing in the middle of the room.

Man:"Welcome to the first challenge". The man steps aside revealing a small table. On the table there is a aquarium. Inside the aquarium there is a small cup floating on the surface. "The rules are simple. Every team takes turns putting a coin inside the cup. The team that makes the cup sink wins. The winning team is allowed to jump up to floor 35 while the other teams have to take the strait way. First up is team Repower since they came here first. And the team Prairie".

Sodino walks over and puts a coin inside the cup making it tilt a little.

Tiger (that is unable to pick up a coin with his paw since he walks on 4 legs so instead he uses his mouth) picks up a coin and places it in the middle of the cup. However it does not tilt much.

Rex turns his hand into a talon and places a coin in the cup. The cup goes underwater but there doesn't come any water inside the cup. Max looks over and sees Castacien and sees that his eyes are glowing blue. Max whispers to Rex "They´re cheating".

Rex:"I know. But I have a plan".

Castacien walks over and puts a coin inside the cup. He looks shocked when the cup doesn't submerge.

Leon (Just like tiger) puts a coin in the cup and walks back.

Max drops a coin in the cup. And it sinks.

Man:"Team Shard Hunters win".

Stairs open up to the 35th floor.

Max whispers:"Rex how did you keep them from cheating"?

Rex:"I used my Frigate demon powers to make a invisible string. I then shot it up in the ceiling and tied is around the cup when I put a coin in".

Max:"So you cheated".

Rex:"Well they started so it´s okay".

Max:"I guess so let's get on to the top of the tower".

**35****th**** floor**

Max read the riddle "A chicken says that all chickens are liars. Is it telling the truth"?

Dr. Z:"Well um that's uh".

Renitsune materializes.

Renitsune:"That's a weird question. I mean chickens can´t talk".

"Correct you may move on"

Max:"Good job Renitsune".

Renitsune:"What".

**36****th**** floor**

Renitsune:"I´m telling you I didn´t know the answer I just said that chickens don´t talk".

Max:"Of you are so modest but now we need to solve this puzzle".

Man:"If you solve this riddle you can jump to 40th floor. If you are wrong two of you will have to stay here". The man began telling the riddle"A man was to be sentenced, and the judge told him, "You may make a statement. If it is true, I'll sentence you to four years in prison. If it is false, I'll sentence you to six years in prison." After the man made his statement, the judge decided to let him go free. What did the man say"?

Rex:"What".

Max:"How do you even find things like this out".

Dr. Z:"Even I don´t know".

**1 hour later**

Zoe:" I got it. The man said that the judge will sentence him for six years. If it was true the judge would make it false by giving 4 years. But if it was false the judge would make it true so the judge would have to give him 4 years. So instead of having to confront the man with his promise he let him go".

Man:"I am sorry but that is correct".

The stairs opened to the 40th floor.

On this floor a man is standing in the middle of the room.

Man:"You must wait until the other contestants have arrived.

**2 hours later**

The two teams arrive.

Man:"This is the last challenge in the tower. The winner gets a head start of 30 minutes. The challenge is that each team has to take turns stacking blocks on top of each other. The one to make the tower fall wins the challenge. The team to last has placed a block when the tower falls is eliminated from the challenge. First up is the team to get here last Team Prairie. Then it is Team Repower and lastly the Shard Hunters

Tiger took a block and placed it on the corner of the table.

The Nocturnia placed a block right on the edge of the tower.

Dr. Z put a block on the other side of the stabilizing it.

Max:"Why did you do that"?

Dr. Z:"If Leon had placed another block it would have held but when Castacien had placed his it would fall. And since we had placed the last block we would have been eliminated".

Leon had a hard time placing it since he had to use his mouth but managed.

Castacien put the block on the side. The tower did not fall.

Rex placed his block. The tower wobbled but it did not fall.

Haikou put his block on top (by jumping). The tower fell.

Man:"The winner is team Prairie. You may move on. Team Repower I must ask you to take these stairs down".

Some stairs downwards appeared. The team walked down the stairs in a very fast tempo.

Man:"As for you. You will have to wait for 30 minutes before you may head on".

**30 minutes later**

Man:"You may go know. Team Prairie is currently at floor 43 so I would hurry if I was you".

**Floor 41**

Rex read the note "_I am what you have but only others can see. What am I_"?

Dr. Z:"That's easy it´s your face".

"Correct you may move on".

**Floor 42**

Dr. Z read the note:"_Johnson has a collection of rare stones. All are diamonds but two, all are ruby´s but two, and all are sapphires but two. How many stones does he have_"?

Renitsune materializes:"Max can´t we three hold a brake, I'm tired".

"Correct you may move on".

Max:"Renitsune how do you even figure things like there out"?

Renitsune:"Say what".

**Floor 43**

Max:"Where on the same floor as Tigers team now".

Rex:"No according to this map their on floor 44 now".

Renitsune:"Then we just have to hurry what's the riddle doc".

Dr. Z:"That's Dr. Z not doc and the riddle is "_Bastian does is double as old as Cary if he was one year older. How old is he and Cary_"?

Rex:"I´ve heard this one. Their 5 and 7".

"Correct you may move on".

**To be continued**

**Note from the writer **hello guys I'm sorry that I haven´t released any chapters this weekend but I had a good reason. I didn´t want to. Just kidding in fact I've been sick for a while know. Yeah that's it I wasn't goanna do any stupid nigahiga reference but anyway Review and I will try to release chapters more often. And review. I mean it review.


	11. Chapter 11:Zoe s power

**Floor 48**

Max:"Where almost at the top and where side by side with Team Prairie".

Rex:"Yeah lets hurry and get to the top".

Max reads the note "_What is the oldest thing you can see_".

The team looks around. In the room there are a large amount of old things. There are fossils, jewels, scrolls, and many more old things.

Max:"Any of these things could be the oldest".

Dr. Z:"It has to be that fossil. It's a sponge and their over 650 million years old".

Nothing happens.

Rex:"Guess it wasn't right".

Renitsune materializes"I know the answer. The riddle said the oldest thing you can see not the oldest thing in this room. Over there is a picture of the stars. The stars have been there forever and they will be there forever".

"Correct you may move on".

**Floor 49**

A man is standing in the room.

Man:"This is the last riddle before the final floor. The riddle is "I turn polar bears white and I will make you cry. I make guys have to pee and girls comb their hair. I make celebrities look stupid  
>and normal people look like celebrities. I turn pancakes brown and make your champagne bubble. If you squeeze me, I'll pop. If you look at me, you'll pop. Can you guess the riddle"?<p>

Dr. Z:"I have no idea".

Max:"I don´t know either".

Rex:"Come on guys think".

**1 hour later****  
><strong>

Max:"Imagination".

Rex:"What"?

Max:"I can only be imagination. Nothing else makes sense".

"Correct now go to the top".

The entire room starts going up. When the rooms stops the towers roof opens.

The team looks around. In front of them a pillar comes up from the floor.

Max approaches the pillar. On the pillar is a slightly oval green emerald. In the emerald there is carving of a Bison. Max is about to take it when he turns around a goes to the opposite of the room. He then began to look around on the ground.

Rex:"What are you doing"?

Max:"Just wait".

Meanwhile Tiger runs out of nowhere and heads towards the pillars.

Rex:"Max their getting the shard".

Tiger makes it to the shard but runs right threw the pillar.

Max walks over to Rex and opens his hand and there is the shard.

Rex:"How"?

Max:"When I saw the stone I realized that it was just a mirror image so I looked over in the opposite side of the room and found it".

Rex:"good thought. Know we have three shards".

?:"You mean that we have three shards".

A gigantic wave of water pierces the air and almost hits Max.

Rex and Max look up and saw Castacien, Nocturnia, and Sodino standing on the edge of the tower.

Max:"What are you doing".

Castacien:"Our ruler ordered us to retrieve the **Earth** shard for him".

Max:"Your master. Who is your master"?

Nocturnia:"Where you're going you don´t need to know that".

Nocturnia shot a chain of dark energy at Max and Rex destroying the tower.

**At the bottom of the tower**

Max:"Their stronger than before".

Rex:"We have to do our best to protect the shards from getting into their hands".

Max grabs his Rat tattoo "Spell Switch Wood". A green light surrounded Max and changed his eye color to an earth green.

Rex said "Ninja Demon Form". He arranged his hands in the symbol of stealth and the hawk. Purple light surrounded him. His hands and feet were talons and his hair became black with purple in the tips.

Dr. Z took out the tyrannosaurus card. "Alpha Slash. Show them what you´re made of Terry. Terry appeared with a blazing inferno. "Dino Tector On". Armor appeared over Terry's body making him stronger.

Max:"Let's get them".

Max jumped up and shouted "Wood spikes". Hundreds of wooden arrows shot out of Max´s arm aiming at Nocturnia. Nocturnia grabbed Sodino´s arm and used her as a human shield.

Max:"What did you just do".

Nocturnia:"I defended myself that's allowed isn´t it".

Max:"But she was your friend".

Nocturnia:"She wasn´t my friend we just weren't enemies".

Max jumped at him "It´s still wrong". Max launched his fist at Nocturnias face, only to be stopped by his hand blocking Max´s attack.

Nocturnia:"We aren't the ones that you fought at the amateur tournament anymore. We have been reborn in a much stronger form. You cannot defeat us".

Nocturnia made a movement with his hand causing Rex to be transported over to them. He grabbed Rex by the thought and smashed both of them into the ground. Castacien the fired a huge amount of pressurized water at them.

Renitsune:"Max if we die now then it has been an honor to fight with you".

Max:"Same here".

Then the water hit them.

**50 m away **

Zoe had planned to meet with Max and congratulate him with winning by kissing him. Bt she arrived just in time to see Max and Rex get hit by Castacien´s water blast. Zoe was in shock. Her boyfriend was getting killed. Suddenly time stopped. Before her stood a fox with a resemblance to Renitsune except that he wore silver armor. Also he looked much more masculine then Renitsune.

?:"I am your soul spirit. I am Silvoe (pronounced Sil-fo). I have shown myself to you because of your wish to save your mate".

Zoe:"He´s not exactly my mate but yes I do want to save him".

Silvoe:"If we want to save our partners then we will have to join our spirits".

Zoe:"First of all our partners"?

Silvoe:"Yes in the spirit world me and Renitsune where engaged but she left me when Max entered the demon lands".

Zoe:"And secondly I am willing to join spirits if it will save Max".

A beam of brightly yellow light surrounded Zoe.

**With Max**

Max lay on the ground unable to move when he saw Zoe being engulfed by the light. He saw that when she emerged she had pink fox ears a pink tail and was wearing a beautiful pink and white kimono. She said "Ring of life". A large ring appeared around Max and Rex. Max felt as the energy returned to his body.

Max:"Rex I think I can fight again".

Rex:"Me too".

Castacien:"So you just won´t die. It seems like I need to kill you again".

Max jumped up and said "Growing Rat Swarm" an army of hundreds of rats each the size of a horse sprang out of Max´s body. Along with it a 3rd tail sprouted form Max.

Rex Teleported himself behind Nocturnia and said "Raging Fergat". A pitch black Fergat flew out of Rex´s body and struck Nocturnia in the back. Also two small black wings appeared on Rex´s back.

The Rats and Fergat assaulted the two villains. 30 seconds later they fell to the ground.

Castacien:"Are you dead Nocturnia".

Nocturnia:"No".

A black shadow hovered over them. From inside the shadow a voice roared "You have failed me now return so you can heal your wounds".

Nocturnia and Castacien faded away.

Max ran over to Zoe and kissed her. "Zoe you saved my life".

Zoe:"Well what was I supposed to do dummy".

Renitsune and Silvoe materialized. Renitsune had small discs on her feat instead of flames and hazel eyes with green fur.

Renitsune:"Is that you Silvoe"?

Silvoe:"It sure is".

The two foxes went over to each other and began purring as Renitsune rubbed against Silvoe.

Rex went over two the two of them. "Break it up lovebirds we have to get going".

Max:"Why"?

Rex:"Why because when terry got bummed over not getting to fight he started looking for food in the village. So it got a little smashed up before Dr. Z could control him".

Zoe:"Alright but there is something I have to do first". Zoe walked over to Sodino´s body and said "Ring Of Life". The ring hovered over Sodino healing her wounds. Zoe the said "Triangle of Lifted Curses". Black chains suddenly appeared around Sodino´s body and then shattered.

Sodino awoke. "What happened"?

Rex gave her a recap

Sodino:"I see. Now I remember. After Max had won the cup Castacien Nocturnia and I were teleported to a dark castle in the dark lands. There we were asked to join the ruler of the castle as his royal guards. The others said yes but when I said no Noctornia took over me with his evil chain".

Sodino looked at Rex that tried to help her to her feet. She blushed and took his hand.

Max:"Do you want to travel with us"?

Sodino:"Yes I do".

And so the team and the alpha gang headed off to the forest (running because they were being chased by angry villagers).

**To be continued**

**Note from the writer **please review.


	12. Chapter 12:A wierd day

Terry:"Nah" Terry yawned.

Max:"What's wrong with Terry"?

Ed:"He does that when he´s hungry".

Rex:"He´s hungry? He just ate 5 sheep and a whole cow".

Dr. Z:"Well a funny thing is that when the dino becomes a card any food they may have eaten while being big is evaporated".

Terry walks over to Dr. Z and begins to eat his beard.

Dr. Z:"Why do you always do this Terry".

A loud sound came from behind them. Sodino had fallen over.

Dr. Z:"What's wrong with her".

Max:"Seriously it's less than 30 minutes ago that she was possessed by Nocturnia".

Max walked to her and began carrying on his back.

Max:"Wow how she can be this heavy she´s like 5foot 3".

**2 hours later**

Max:"Okay that's it I can´t carry her anymore".

Rex:"Well you held it up for a good while".

Max:"That's because Renitsune said that this counted for the two days of training I missed. Shouldn´t we hold camp it´s getting dark".

Max lays Sodino down on the ground and puts a blanket over her.

Sodino starts to slowly wake up.

Sodino:"What happened".

**She is given a recap by Max**

Max:"And I think you have come down with a fever".

Sodino:"Okay I´ll try to rest up".

Sodino lies down and falls asleep. Max finds a wet cloth and puts it on her forehead.

Zoe sighed "Max is paying so much attention to Sodino. He doesn't seem to be interested in anything else".

Rex:"Calm down Zoe I just think he´s worried about her health. Fregaficens told me that if a demon with ice powers get a fever it can be very dangerous".

Zoe sighs:"I guess".

**With Max **

Sodino:"You and Zoe you´re quite close aren't you",

Max:"Well where a couple. And I love her. I really think that she´s the one".

Sodino:"Well there is one way to find out if she really is the one".

Max:"How"?

Sodino:"It is said that if a couple goes to a river a warm summer night and the fireflies spell their name in the sky, they are destined to be together".

Max:"Well I´ll ask if Zoe will go with me one day. But you should rest. If you don´t your fever won´t fall"

Sodino:"Fine".

She falls asleep. And so does the rest of the team.

**The next day**

Max wakes up at about 6 AM. He walks over to Sodino and checks her temperature by holding her on the forehead. She still has a fever. He walks over to a nearby river and fills it with water. He then brings it back to the camp, makes a cloth wet and puts it on Sodino´s forehead.

He hears a yawn and looks over to see Zoe waking up.

Max:"Good morning darling, you sleep well"?

Zoe:"I slept fine. Is Sodino doing any better"?

Max:"A bit but she´s still sick. But Zoe can I ask you something".

Zoe:"Yes".

Max:"Would you go on a walk with me tonight".

Zoe:"So like a date".

Max:"Well yes a date. It's a long time since we had one".

Zoe:"You´re right well it's a deal then".

Sodino begins to wake up.

Max:"Good morning Sodino, you sleep well".

Sodino:"No nor really. I kept dreaming that I fell into a bottomless pit".

Max:"That's too bad".

**2 hours later after breakfast**

Max:"So where did you come from Sodino".

Sodino:"My guess is as good as yours. You see I've lost my memories. That's why I want the shard. Because I heard that if all the shards a collected at one place they grant wishes".

Max:"Is that true Renitsune"?

Renitsune materializes.

Renitsune:"First of all don´t call on me before 11 o'clock second of all yes. But after you have wished the stones disappear forever. This would mean destruction of the planet. And now let me sleep".

Renitsune evaporates.

Sodino:"Oh" she looks sad.

Max:"Don´t worry Sodino I'm sure that you sooner or later will get them back".

Sodino looks a little happier "I guess".

**30 minutes later **

Rex:"I think I´m goanna go train".

Max:"Me to".

Fregaficens and Renitsune materialize.

Max:"So this is your soul spirit. It´s awesome".

Fregaficens:"I like this kid".

Renitsune:"Pft like you would know anything about people birdbrain".

Fregaficens:"What's that Fox".

Renitsune:"You heard me".

The two begin fighting.

Rex:"Something tells me they know each other".

Fregaficens:"Wait a second we can´t hurt each other here. In the human world were made of our holders mind waves".

Renitsune:"You have a point. But our holders can hurt each other".

Max:"Renitsune what are you thinking. No, no, no don´t!

Renitsune:"I´m sorry Max but I have to make that stupid bird pay".

Fregaficens:"I will never".

Max and Rex have been possessed by Fregaficens and Renitsune for 112 time. They start fighting in what seems to be a fight between life and death.

Max jumped up and unleashed a series of punches. Rex dodges them and counters with a kick. Max grabs Rex´s leg and spins him around while smashing him into the ground. The dust clears and Max see´s that Rex avoided being damaged by landing on his legs.

Max/Renitsune:"So Fregaficens you´ve learnt a thing or two since we last fought".

Rex/Fregaficens:"Unlike you".

They start fighting again.

**50 ft away**

Dr. Z:"So who do we root for"?

Ed:"I don´t know. Max is nice but Rex is the son of the Ancients".

Zoe:"Kick his ass Max".

Everyone is in shock.

Zoe:"What, isn`t it normal for a girl to root for her boyfriend".

**Back with Max and Rex**

Max/Renitsune shouts "Spell Switch Earth". A dark green light surrounded Max making his eyes a soil color. "Stone Armor". Stones, rocks pebbles and just about everything made a stone in a 2 yard radius collected itself on Max´s skin making a stone armor.

Rex/Fregaficens:"So you to scared to face me without your armor".

Max/Renitsune:"No but last time we fought you used your feathers to tickle me. And I hate that".

Max launched himself at Rex but missed. "Stone Sword". A giant sword of stone formed where Max´s arm used to be. Max swung his sword a Rex and hit him on the leg. A loud crack was heard.

Max/Renitsune:"You´re legs broken so looks like I win. Now pay me what you owe me".

Rex/Fregaficens:"Fine".

Fregaficens and Renitsune leave their holders body and evaporate.

Rex:"Aw god damnit that hurts. That's the last time I let that stupid bird take over my body".

Zoe walks over to Rex. She places her hands on his leg and sais "Circle of Healing". A circle appears over Rex´s leg and his leg makes the same snapping sound in reverse".

Rex stands up. "It´s fixed thanks Zoe".

Max:"That's my girl".

Zoe blushed:"Oh Max you say the most embarrassing things".

**Later that day around evening**

Max:"Are you ready to go Zoe"?

Zoe:"Just a minute. Now Paris remember you´re in charge while I´m gone so make sure Chomp doesn't do anything stupid".

Paris:"Nub".

Zoe walks over to Max and he takes her arm. They begin walking towards the forest. They reach the river.

Max:"You know Zoe if fireflies spell you´re names in the sky you are destined to be together".

Zoe:"Really"?

Max:"Yah really".

They look and slowly the fireflies assemble. They spell in the sky _Zoe and Max_. They look at each other. They smile and join in a long and loving kiss. They then walk hand in hand, side by side back to the camp.

**To be continued **

**Note from the writer **so Max and Zoe are now officially meant to be together. Also next chapter will be meant for funny purposes. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13:The winds desert

**At the edge of the forest**

Zander:"Wow the scenery really changes fast here".

Everyone is looking out on a desert.

Max:"No kidding but we have to go through it if we are to get to the next ruin".

**3 hours later in the desert**

Rex:"At first I was a little apprehensive about taking directions from a guy with black glasses and a yellow Labrador. But it´s necessary. If were going to make it to Oregon before the winter comes".

Max:"Oregon"?

Rex:"Now listen up guys the world of the day is agnostic remember boil it, cook it, eat it or forget it. That means you Ed".

Sodino:"He´s delirious from heat exhaustion".

**Later**

The tea is walking in a canyon when Zoe looks up.

Zoe:"Tiger demons, Wolf demon. It´s an ambush".

A large wolf demon jumps down.

?:"I´m impressed not many people know that".

Sodino:"It´s Haikou of the wind. He leads a group of demons that were abandoned by their parents and live in this desert plundering from travelers. Away from any other form of civilized contact".

Haikou:"That sounds about right".

Rex:"Well how about some civilized contact. With my fist".

Rex jumps a Haikou only to be knocked back by Haikou´s power of the wind.

Max:"Forgive him Haikou he has severe hear stress".

Haikou:"How pathetic. I have a 10 inch black coat and love these harsh climates".

Dr. Z:"Well we don´t have anything of value here".

Terry:"Mpff".

Haikou:"Oh really. Tiger check that ugly lizard things mouth".

Tiger:"Open your mouth lizard thing and I'll give you a steak".

Terry opens his mouth revealing a large bag of Kren .

Tiger:"Yoink. Oh yeah I lied about the steak".

Terry turns into a card from shock over not getting food.

Haikou:"I guess this will do. Tell the kid to drink lots of water and to rest in an air conditioning area".

The pack runs off.

Sodino:"What´s air conditioning"?

Rex:"Sodino I´m goanna die because of you".

**At Haikou´s lair**

They arrive to see the area has been totally ransacked.

Haikou:"Someone has messed with our treasure. And do I smell a tunafish sandwich"?

Haikou goes over to investigate but is trapped in a net.

?:"Ha-ha I knew it. Wolf demons will do anything for tuna.

Standing 20 ft away from the pack is Perentie (Read Chapter 8) and a pack of lizard demons-

Perentie:"Know hand over your soul shards".

Haikou:"We don´t have any".

Perentie:"Well then we'll just take the gold and kill all of you".

Haikou:"Run".

But Perentie had already killed them. Perentie takes Haikou's net and throws him off a cliff.

**2 hours later**

Haikou awakens. Zoe is treating his wounds with bandages and disinfector.

Haikou:"You´re not a qualified medical professional are you".

Zoe:"Nope. You need some medicine".

She takes out a flask of disinfector but Haikou knocks it out of her hand with his hand.

Haikou:"I need to call my HMO".

Rex takes the flask and walks over to Haikou.

Rex:"My names Rex and boy I sure wish we had this back on the trail. We were heading towards Snake River from port hall when Jeremiah was bitten by a snake. This was shortly before we took the wrong track and lost several days. The hunting was scarce. And no one was talking after our last forting attempt. Poor Agnes she didn´t deserve such a fate. You have heat strike right".

Haikou:"What are you trying to tell me this".

Rex:"Because my name is Rex and I want to be your friend".

Haikou:"I don´t need friends not since my brother".

Rex interrupts him "That's a shame. But I want you to think of me Rex as your new brother".

Haikou:"Uh well thanks Rex".

Rex thinking:"How did he know my name".

**The next day at the edge of the desert**

Rex:"Hey Haikou you wanna came with us".

Haikou:"Nope".

Zoe:"He´s his own demon".

Max:"But he has wind powers".

Zoe:"So how do we find the demons that took our money".

Rex:"If I was a stupid demon I would be ransacking a town":

Max:"Wow Rex that was actually something useful for once".

Rex:"I like potatoes".

Max:"Never mind".

**A village 2 miles away **

Man:"My peartatoes no".

The lizard demons are destroying the village, stealing money, and worst of all, TPing every single house.

Perentie:"In the name of me hand over your money and we won´t hurt you. Very much that is (Evil laugh)".

**20ft away **

Rex:"It´s time to screw the conservation of linear momentum".

Rex and Max jump up and land right in front of Perentie.

The fight begins. Max creates a flame in his paw and draws his rapier. He spins around defeating several demons in the act. Rex unleashes his talons and launches himself at Perentie. Perentie swipes Rex with his tail and knocks Rex 10 ft away.

Perentie:"Seize them"!

All the lizard pile on top of Max immobilizing him. Perentie hammers his tail into Rex´s chest knocking the air out of him.

Perentie:"What do you have to say for yourself".

Rex:"I killed a buffalo once".

Perentie:"You´re pathetic" he lifts Rex up and is about to devour him when a gush of wind interrupts him.

He throws Rex away and looks behind him. With wind blowing around him Haikou walks closer.

Perentie:"Haikou how very vixen. Can´t you even die properly".

Haikou:"Unfortunately for you Perentie you can´t kill the wind".

Perentie:"Kill him".

Several demons run at Haikou only to land in the dirt. Haikou sprints between the demons legs and heads launches himself at Perentie. He shouts "Wind Scythe". Two gigantic blades of wind hit Perentie. One slicing off his arm the other his tail.

Perentie:"Run away troops".

Perentie and his demons run into the desert. Tiger collapses.

Sodino:"Are you okay Rex".

Rex:"Wow that was really awesome. Huh Haikou".

Rex runs over to Haikou.

Rex:"Oh Haikou I´ll always remember you I´ll write your name on independence rock and".

Haikou:"I´m not dead".

Rex:"Oh. Now that you´re alive I should tell you that that one liner you used Can´t kill the wind really".

Haikou:"But I´m Haikou of the wind".

Rex:"Well yeah but you could use a cooler one".

Haikou:"Well what about you´re one liner. I killed a buffalo once".

Rex:"It´s true it turned out to be a man. But I ate him anyway".

Haikou:"That's disgusting".

Rex:"Disgusting have you ever seen a fellow mate with cholera. Excreting gallons upon gallons of bloody barf. While you try to keep hydrated".

Rex faints.

Haikou:"I told you to let him rest in an area with air conditioning".

Sodino:"I don´t know what that means".

**To be continued**

Max:"Hey the chapter can´t be over I only had like 3 lines".

Me:"Shut up Max you´ll get your turn".

Max:"But thats no fun. I mean I´m the main charecter".

Rex:"But I killed a buffalo".

Me:"No look what you started Max. Thats it I´m ending this chapter".

Everyone:"Oh come on aw".

Me:"Shut up I´m not ending the story I´m just ending the chapter".

**To be continued (Really this time).**

This is a wierd chapter.


	14. Chapter 14:The Woods curse

Zoe:"I´m sorry guys but were down to our last Kren".

Zander:"But with the current exchange rate that next to nothing".

Haikou:"I know how to get money. We steal and loot from a village. Take what we can and burn the rest".

Rex:"What! I knew you were a criminal but I never thought you´d resort to crime".

Max:"Why don´t we just go to that conveniently placed town over there. I bet that we can get jobs and make some money".

Haikou:"Fine but if all else fails I´m getting the torches".

**In town **

Max:"Hey look guys the Beast tournament is in town".

Rex:"If we win we can get the prize money".

Max:"But look at the rules".

1: If you lose, too bad.

2: Only beast demons can enter.

3: The winner receives 5000 Kren and a night at the Chaetae Chatue hotel.

4: Killing your opponent will lead to being arrested.

Max:"Renitsune what's a beast demon"?

Renitsune and Silvoe materialize.

Renitsune:"There are two types of demons. Human demons are not necessarily half demons like Max and Rex but can just as well be demons that walk on two legs and look just a bit humanoid".

Silvoe continued:"Beast demons are demons like Haikou. They look more like animals and are sometimes not able to communicate with demons other than their ones of their own species. They are also able to breed with animals".

Max:"Hey Haikou you´re a beast demon and bloodthirsty. Wanna try"?

Haikou:"Why not. Da hell I might get to kill something".

**At the tournament arena**

Referee:"Welcome to the beast tournament. In our first battle we have Chilldog the fire powered K9 demon".

Crowd cheers.

Referee:"And his opponent is" looks at paper "Eh that can´t be right. It says that his opponent is Haikou of the wind".

Haikou:"But it is right. I am Chilldogs opponent".

Crowd gasps "Murderer, Thief, Arsonist, Vandal, Jaywalker, Mail stealer, Drug robber, Identity thief, Grave robber".

Haikou:"They forgot Douche".

Referee:"I can fell that there isn´t a favorite know begin".

Chilldog shot a pure white inferno from his mouth in Haikou's direction. When the flames where 30cm away from Haikou's body he said "Wind Scythe Blunt Blade". A huge Scythe of wind cleaved the fire in two and knocked Chilldog out of the arena.

Max:"Haikou last time you used that attack it nearly killed a guy".

Haikou:"I made the wind blade blunt so it won´t kill him".

Referee:"Winner by a K.O Haikou of the wind".

One person in the crowd:"Yeah go Haikou".

Referee:"Awkward. Now on to the next fight its Psiroller vs Haikou".

Psiroller enters the arena. Psiroller is a giant Rhino demon.

Max:"How is that a demon"?

Rex:"Uh Max if you look very closely you can see he has three horns".

Max:"Oh yeah".

Referee:"Know fight".

Psiroller charges towards Haikou with 100 miles an hour. Haikou steps 2 m aside. Psiroller crashes into a wall.

Referee:"You killed him"!

Haikou:"No the wall did".

Referee:"True. Well I'll let this one pass. Winner Haikou".

Same guy from before:"Yeah go Haikou".

Some random dude:"Hey shut up".

Referee:"And know for the last fight of the tournament. It´s Haikou vs. Cletus".

A alligator demon enters the ring.

Cletus:"I´m goanna use the money to rapier my damn".

Random dude:"Hey watch your mouth Cletus".

Cletus:"I was only talking about the dam that holds the river away from my house".

Referee:"Fight".

Cletus doesn't move. He just opens his mouth.

Sodino:"Watch out Haikou he´s preparing a water attack".

Nothing happened.

Cletus (In a weird tone):"Come on sissy to afraid to attack me".

Haikou:"That's it. Tornado Attack".

A giant tornado hit Cletus firing him into the sky.

Referee:"Uh what happened"?

**500 miles away**

Cletus hits some wood.

Cletus:"Oh no my damn".

"Watch your mouth".

Cletus:"No I just hit my dam".

**Back at the arena**

Referee:"I guess the winner is Haikou. Here are the 5000 Kren and the gift card to a free visit at the Chaetae Chatue".

**At the Chaetae Chatue **

Max:"Rex can you help me decide something"?

Rex:"Well what is it"?

Max:"Well there is something I´ve wanted to ask Zoe for some time. And I wanted some advice before I asked her".

Rex:"Max how can you even think about trying to break up with her"!

Max:"What? No I wanted to ask her to marry me".

Rex:"Oh we´ll then just forget what I just said. I think you should ask her".

Max:"Really"?

Rex:"Yeah I mean you love her and she loves you. Also the fireflies said it. And fireflies' don´t lie".

Max:"Are you shore you still don´t have heat stroke".

Rex:"Quite shore".

Ace comes around the corner.

Rex:"Oh look a rare dog breed I´m goanna names you Bill".

Ace:"Nya".

Max:"I´m goanna ask her".

**Zoe and Max´s room**

Max (nervous):"Hey Zoe do you want to go with me to the old shrine on a date".

Zoe:"Well okay sure thing dear".

**At the Shrine**

Zoe coughs.

Max:"Are you all right darling".

Zoe:"I´m fine".

Max:"Zoe there´s something I want to ask you".

Zoe:"No I don´t want you to say it".

Max:"What you already know"?

Zoe:"Yes I heard you and Rex talk".

Max:"I see".

Zoe:"I don´t want to break up with you".

Max:"What that's not I wanted to ask you".

Zoe:"But Rex said".

Max:"Heat stroke".

Zoe:"Oh".

Zoe coughs again.

Max:"Are you sure you´re okay".

Zoe coughs uncontrollably. She coughs blood and faints.

Max:"Zoe. (Panicking) Zoe Zoooooeeeee".

**Hospital**

Doctor:"You´re girlfriend has gotten the Woods curse".

Max:"Woods curse"?

Doctor:"Let me explain. Many years ago this village was inhabited by tree demons. However the ancestors of this village made a deal with the tree demons. The deal was that they could live in the village if the promised to take care of the trees. Our ancestors held their part of the deal. But when the Dark Days (Read chapter 4) came the tree demons fought for evil while the ancestors fought for good. The ancestors managed to defeat the tree demons. But not before the trees cursed the village. The curse was that whenever someone tries to propose, the partner of the one proposing will fall with a fatal illness".

Max:"But I saw several demons that were married in town".

Doctor:"The citizens of this town have either become immune or have proposed in another town".

Max:"But isn´t there anything I can do".

Doctor:"Well it is rumored that because the tree demons themselves where affected by the spell they made flowers that could cure them. Their supposed to only be able to grow in a ruin to the south. But no one has ever come back from there.

Max:"Give me a map and I´ll be gone in 5 minutes".

Doctor:"But you´ll have to hurry. After the disease has begun the sick only has about 24 hours before it's too late. But she does use heal magic so she might have a few hours more".

Renitsune materializes

Renitsune:"We have to go Max. If we don´t hurry Silvoe will die"!

Max:"What about Zoe"?

Renitsune:"Yeah her too".

The doctor returns with the map. "You´ll have to hurry if you are to make it know go".

Max leapt out the window and onto the street and ran with 100 miles an hour towards the ruins. He is about to reach the edge of town when something stops him. Rex is standing in the gate.

Rex:"Where do you think you're going Max".

Max:"I´m going to get the flower to save Zoe. If you try to stop me I will not hesitate to beat you to a pulp".

Rex:"Stop you. I´m going to help you Zoe´s my friend too you know".

Max:"Thanks now let's go".

?:"Don´t leave without us".

Max turns around to see Sodino and Haikou running towards them.

Sodino:"I owe Zoe my life. She lifted my curse".

Haikou:"And I heard that demons guard the treasure so I might get to kill something".

Max:"Guys. Alright let's go".

**To be continued**

**Note from the writer **will Max be able to save Zoe and will they finally become engaged. Find out in the next chapter. Also remember I answer any questions that you may have and I also take suggestions so if you have any just ask. Please review.


	15. Chapter 15:Ruins and challenges

Zoe is laying a hospital bed and is slowly waking up.

Zoe:"What happened, where am I"?

Doctor:"You´re at the hospital Zoe".

Zoe:"Why I feel just fine".

Doctor:"Well you´re not fine. I´ll have to tell you what's happened".

The doctor tells the story of the Wood curse (see the chapter before).

Zoe:"So I´m goanna die (shocked)".

Doctor:"No. You see your boyfriend is risking his life to get a flower that is supposed to be able to heal you".

Zoe:"Wait you said that the disease happens to the one that is being proposed to. So does that means that Max was proposing to me"?

The doctor thinks for about 5 seconds. "No but the place you went is where a lot of people have proposed before so I wouldn´t be shocked if the virus has implanted itself there".

Zoe (Disappointed):"Oh".

Doctor:"Well Zoe you better get some sleep. In fact you should begin to start feeling very tired after 3 hours into the disease".

Zoe falls asleep.

The doctor thinks:"Max you need to hurry".

**Outside the ruins**

Max :"This is it the ruins where we´ll find the flower we need".

Rex:"Well it´s about time we´ve been running for 2 and a half hours".

Haikou:"Talk for yourself. I´ve been carrying this dead weight all the way".

Sodino:"Hey it´s hard to run in a kimono".

Max:"Break it up now let´s get going".

The team enters the ruin.

Max looks around the ruin.

Max:"Well this doesn't look too complicated".

They walk in only to discover that the road splits in 4 ways.

Max:"Which way should we talk".

Renitsune materializes.

Renitsune:"I don´t feel any special power from any of the roads. So we could go some random way or since we are 4 we could each go our own way".

Rex:"She has a point".

Max:"But if one of us gets lost then we might not ever make it out again".

Sodino:"But one of these roads must lead to the flower. I suggest that the one that finds it dashes as fast as they can back to the hospital and then goes back to find the others".

Rex:"That sounds logical".

Haikou:"Well then it´s settled lets all split up. I take the one to the right I can smell an enemy there".

Sodino:"I´ll take the left one. I want to avoid fighting so I´ll take the one furthest away from Haikou".

Rex:"Because I´m the fastest I´ll take the one that looks like the longest, that's the middle left".

Max:"And I´ll take the middle right".

And so the 4 friends each went their way (Literary)

**With Rex**

Rex is running down a corridor. He suddenly stops.

Rex:"Hey This crack in the wall. I´ve passed it before. I´m running in a ring. And I´m talking to myself great".

Rex looks around. "All I can see is walls. Fregaficens show yourself".

Fregaficens materializes.

Rex:"Isn´t there a way for me to see what's in this room"?

Fregaficens:"Well you could use Ninja Erase. It's a move that destroys locks, secret doors, secret walls, and just about everything used to hide things".

Rex:"Great I´ll try".

Fregaficens evaporates.

Rex placed his hands on the wall and said "Ninja Erase".

The whole inner wall of the room disappeared only to make the room larger. In the middle of the room there was a single flower.

Rex:"That was easy".

He goes over to pluck the flower but once he is 3 ft away from it the bricks on the ground begin to move. The spin around in a huge tornado and turn into a giant cyclops.

Rex:"Oh shi".

**With Haikou **

Haikou:"I´ve been running for 2 hours and I´m still not at the end. And why am a talking to myself".

He looked up and saw that his shadow was running differently than him.

Haikou:"Must be the light".

He keeps running and ends at a small platform.

A sign is hanging over it. It says "For the demon that has made it this far I congratulate you. You may smash me or turn around it is your choice".

Haikou:"Like hell I´m goanna turn around now".

Haikou jumps threw the door smashing it.

The room seems to be made of plants itself and at the far end of the room a flower is sprouting.

Haikou:"Huh that's just too easy".

Suddenly he feels a hit in the face by an invisible force.

Haikou turns around. His shadow is alive.

Haikou:"Huh looks like I´m goanna get to kill anyway".

He leaps at his shadow only to fly right threw it. He roars "Wind Scythe". The blades shot right threw him and hit the plants in the back cutting them over. The shadow looks like it has been damaged.

Haikou:"Looks like my fists can´t damage you but my wind can".

The shadow jumped at Haikou knocking him back.

**With Sodino**

Sodino is reading a paper. It says "If you want the flower you must be able to withstand the room of memories".

Sodino looks at the room ahead. It is dark and you can´t see the end of it.

Sodino swallows:"Looks like I have no choice".

She begins to walk into the corridor.

At first nothing happened. She looks at the wall. She cannot see where she is walking. Suddenly everything she can remember has happened since her memory loss and suddenly she sees a woman. The woman looks like her. Everything except her eyes. Then comes a man. His eyes look like Sodino.

Sodino:"Mother. Father".

She tries to touch them but they disappear. Then a picture of a small village appears. It´s a peaceful village with children running around, animals grazing and everyone looking happy. Then a picture of the village appears again. But the village is flaming and army´s of demons is invading the village. Sodinos mother is running off with Sodino in her arms.

Sodino begins crying. She walks and ends in a room with a flower in the middle.

**With Max**

Max is running towards a door in the hall clearly marked flower. But when he reaches it he ends up in a room where a painting of a woman is hanging on the wall. He walks over to it and looks at it. The woman has long blond hair, what looks like a school uniform and a flower in her hand.

Max:"That's a weird place to put a painting".

?:"Who are you and what do you want here".

Max turns around and sees a large demon with green skin and an arm made of wood.

?:"Well who are you spit it out boy".

Max:"I am Max Taylor and who are you".

?:"I am the guardian of these ruins my name is Willow the Iron tree".

Max:"Isn´t that a girl's name"?

Willow:"My mom did the naming not me now what do you want"?

Max:"I need to find the flower that grows in these ruins".

Willow:"Why"?`

Max:"Because if I don´t find it my girlfriend will die".

Willow:"Seriously you tried to propose to her even though there's a curse".

Max:"Hey shut up I didn´t know. But since you're the guardian and all you shouldn´t happen to know where the flowers are"?

Willow:"Of course I know. But I aren't giving them to you".

Max:"Why not"?

Willow:"Because you´ll have to win the in a duel".

Max:"Fine let's get down to business".

Willow:"Well not here we might break the painting I was thinking about in my personal arena follow me".

And so Max did.

**With Zoe**

The doctor is treating her.

Zoe wakes up unable to move.

Zoe:"I feel like I'm in an oven".

Doctor:"After 8 hours the patient gets a fever of 120 degrees. You need to sleep".

He takes out some sleeping pills and gives them to Zoe.

Doctor:"Hurry Max".

**To be continued **

**A note from the author **hello reader. I will tell that in the next chapter there will be a series of trials for our heroes. There is like 1 for each person. Also Jboy44 I decided that Rex will die but he will still be around as a spirit. So please review and feel free to ask any questions.


	16. Chapter 16:Memories of loved ones

**With Haikou **

The shadow and Haikou are still fighting. The shadow and Haikou launch themselves at each other. They strike each other on and on again but only Haikou is damaged.

Haikou:"Why can´t I damage you I did I before".

Haikou roars "Wind Scythe". The blades shot threw the shadow not even giving him a scratch".

Haikou looks around the room and discovers the severed plants on the wall.

Haikou thinks:"Wait when I shot him before it severed the plants so if I hit destroy the plants then he should die too".

Haikou begins to slash the plants with his claws damaging the shadow. The shadow leap at Haikou smashing both of them into the wall.

Haikou (Groaning):"He wasn't this strong before".

Haikou pushes the shadow away and shouts "Wind Scythe Reflect". A giant blade spins around in the room destroying most of the plants. A giant dust cloud appears. When the dust clears the shadow is still standing. In fact it´s bigger than before and looks more ferocious.

Haikou:"But I destroyed the plants".

The shadow comes around the room in a flash and hits Haikou several times. Haikou looks around and see´s the flower. It is growing on a plant like the one´s on the wall.

Haikou shouts:"Forgive me Max".

He leaps at the flower and slashes the plant into shreds. The shadow begins to shrink. Then it implodes into an orb. The orb enters Haikou´s body and his shadow returns. Haikou slowly and humping on his left front leg goes back threw the passageway.

**With Rex**

Rex runs around the room trying to avoid the cyclops's attacks. Rex transforms into his Frigate form. Rex teleports himself behind the cyclops and slashes him on the back head. But since it is made of bricks his talons break.

The cyclops turns around and hits Rex with his giant fist knocking the air out of him. Rex is smashed into a wall and tries to stand up but is can´t.

Fregaficens:"Rex! Are you okay"?

Rex:"What do you think"?

Fregaficens:"Rex I´m taking over. There's too much at risk for sample our lives".

Rex:"Fine with me".

Rex begins to glow with an aura black as coal and his small black wings become two 6m long wingspan frigate wings. Rex´s claws grow and become 2feet long each, and his hairs becomes black as night with a red stripe, His hair then grows to become neck length. Rex mutters "Frigate Demon true form".

Rex opens his eyes. "Fregaficens I look so different. Why has this first happened now and not when you took control before".

Fregaficens (In an echoing voice):"Because this is the first time you have done it of free will. Now let's beat the shit out of the cyclops".

Rex launched himself at the cyclops and knocked it over with a fatal leg swipe in the face. The cyclops stood up only to be knocked over by a storm of iron feathers from Rex.

Rex:"That should have finished him".

The dust clears and to Rex´s horror the golem doesn't seem to be damaged. Suddenly the bricks begin to reassemble into giant rock dragon.

Rex (While avoiding attacks like fire and claws):"Fregaficens I only think we made him angry. Isn´t there an attack that kills in on hit"?

Fregaficens:"There is the Data Dissolver but I think it´s to risky".

Rex:"Nah I have nothing to lose".

Rex jumped past several pillars of fire and jumped at the dragon. He placed his hand on its head and shouts "Data Dissolver". A blue light appeared and the dragon began to melt. Rex removed his hand only to discover that the flower that was behind the dragon had burnt. He then looked at his hand again. The blue light hadn´t disappeared yet. Suddenly it bagon to move up Rex´s body and every part it touched disappeared.

Frefaficens:"I warned you about this".

Rex began to panic. He ran around the room trying to make it stop.

Fregaficens:"It´s no use. Once it´s started it won't stop. But don´t worry when it´s done you´ll become a spirit".

Rex:"How is that supposed to comfort me"?

Fregaficens:"Spirits aren't ghosts. Well yes you´re dead but a ghost is staying in the world so it can do something it didn´t do in its lifetime. But a spirit can be revived".

Rex:"Okay".

Just before his head disappeared he said "Forgive me for not getting the flower Max".

Then he dissolved.

**With Sodino**

Sodino:"I can´t go back. Not with those horrible memories".

She starts crying.

?:"Follow me and we can get out together".

She looks up and sees Rex hovering over her.

Sodino:"What happened to you Rex"?

Rex:"I died and became a spirit no biggie".

Sodino:"No biggie! You're dead"!

Rex:"Yeah but don´t change the subject. Anyway follow me and I will lead you out of here without going through the passageway":

Sodino took Rex´s hand and followed him threw a wall.

Sodino:"How can I move through walls like this"?

Rex:"Only while I´m touching you".

And they made their way towards the exit.

**With Max**

Max follows Willow to a large arena. On the edge of the arena a beautiful flower is growing.

Willow:"That is the flower that you want. If you want it you´ll have to defeat me in battle".

Max:"Let's just get on with it".

The two take on fighting position and get ready for combat. Willow counts ".1 Fight".

Max leaps at Willow and delivers a point blank shot to his stomach. Max looks up only to see that Willow is unharmed. Willow takes Max´s arm and breaks it with a single thrust. Max retreats and fires several Blitzfernos at Willow. Willow swipes his hand on the ground making several large stone tablets block the fireballs.

Renitsune:"Max we need to end this now. Use Blazing Kitsune and end it".

Max Placed his hands on his arm and shouted "Blazing Kitsune". A giant Firefox leaped at Willow and struck him in the heart with a storm of flames. Max looks at willow only to see that his attack was blocked by a stone armor. Willow walks over to Max and takes him by the throat.

Willow:"Are you prepared to die".

Max sees something shining around Willows throat and grasps it. He looks and sees a golden pendant with a picture of a woman on it. Max suddenly realizes what it is. Willow lets go of Max and grabs the pendant from his hand.

Max (Gasping):"She was your fiancé right".

Willow:"How would you know".

Max:"I know it because when you look at her you look at her the same way as I do with my girlfriend".

Willow:"She too became sick. It was at the beginning of time when the great demon war was. We lived in the same village and where best friends. One day I asked for her hand in marriage. And she accepted. However she became sick with the curse. I begged the ancients for a flower but they would not give it because she was not a tree demon. So I stole one. As my punishment she was banished and I had to watch these ruins forever". He looks at the pendant and begins to cry. "Take the flower and be off with you".

Max sprinted over to the flower and ran towards the exit.

**With Zoe**

The doctor is desperately trying to keep Zoe´s fever down.

Doctor:"Hold on Zoe I bet Max is on his way".

Zoe:"But I just feel so tired. Maybe I should sleep".

Doctor:"NO! If you do that you might never wake up. You´re 23 hours into the disease. Normally you would have died now".

Max runs though the door smashing it and gives the flower to the doctor.

Doctor:"Good you came I´ll start making the potion right away".

Max goes over to Zoe and begins to pray. "Dear god please let my Zoe live".

**To be continued**

**Note from the writer **here it is after much writing I finally finished it. Join us in the next chapter "Engagements and Funerals". Please review.


	17. Chapter 17:Engagements

**We jump to 2 days later**

Max walks into Zoe´s room. He looks at her lying in the hospital bed.

Max:"How are you doing darling"?

Zoe:"I´m much better now thanks to you".

Max:"It wasn´t just me. Haikou, Sodino, and Rex helped to".

Zoe:"Yeah. But you did get the flower that saved me".

Max looks and Zoe and kisses her.

Max:"Zoe do you think you could come with me tonight on a date in the forest outside of town".

Zoe:"Of course".

**Later that night in a forest clearing**

Zoe:"Max this place is just so romantic".

She walks around to look at the clearing properly.

She turns around and looks Max in the eyes. They start kissing. Max breaks the kiss and gets on his knee. Zoe looks in a form of happy shock. Max takes out a small box.

Max:"Zoe I know that this may be a little early. But I love you with all my heart and I would catch a grenade for you. That is if they existed in this time. But anyway will you Zoe Drake marry me".

Zoe is unable to speak of mere happiness.

Zoe:"Are you kidding. I was waiting for you to ask me".

Max puts a beautiful golden ring on Zoe´s ring.

Max:"So this makes us engaged".

Zoe:"I guess".

The two then join in a long and loving kiss. Zoe places her head on Max´s shoulder and they walk back to the city.

**Back at the city at the hotel**

Ursula:"What so you're getting married"!

Zoe:"Yep".

Ursula (Thinking):"How the heck did that twerp get engaged before me".

Ed:"Shouldn´t you ask your parents before you get married"?

Max:"How, their back in our time right"?

Rex shows up. "Nope. We realized we forgot you before we could get back so their still on the ship".

Max:"Well then let´s go ask them for a blessing".

**On the ship about 1 hour later**

Dr. Drake:"What under no circumstances".

Aki Taylor:"Why not. I think it´s fantastic that their getting married".

Dr. Drake:" 3 reasons:

Their too young.

He forced my daughter to become a demon.

How are we going to arrange it?

Max:"I´ll say why those aren't any good reasons. First of all when me and Zoe became half demons we aged to what is about 18 years old. I mean haven't you realized that I'm much taller".

Aki:"He has a point there".

Dr. Drake:"But he still forced her to become a demon. And therefore I will not allow it".

Zoe:"He didn´t force me. I became a demon so I could save him from being killed by two evil demons".

Max:"And you don´t have to arrange marriages in the demon lands. Or that's what Renitsune has told me. And what Renitsune says is either annoying or true".

Dr. Drake:"Well I still cannot allow it".

Ms. Drake:" Be nice dear. Zoe has finally been engaged with the boy she has loved ever since 3rd grade".

Zoe:"Mom you´re embarrassing me".

Ms. Drake:"I know dear it´s my job. Let´s vote. I say yes".

Spike Taylor:"I say a definite yes".

Aki:"I agree".

Everyone makes a death stare at Dr. Drake.

Dr. Drake:"Fine I surrender. I vote yes".

Zoe:"Thank you".

She gives Max a hug a clings to his arm.

Aki:"So when is the wedding".

Max:"Uh well um. We have no idea".

Aki:"Well Halloween is coming up so how about their".

Renitsune materializes and looks panicked.

Spike:"So you´re my sons Soul Spirit. Huh well you´re a mighty fine looking fox".

Renitsune:"First of all that´s awkward since you´re soul spirit is my father and second of all don´t have that wedding on Halloween. I mean it".

Aki:"Why"?

Renitsune:"Because it´s bad luck. On Halloween all evil spirits break out of the underworld and wreak havoc. Why do you think people put pumpkins outside their houses".

Max:"Uh tradition".

Renitsune:"Because pumpkins repel evil. Seriously I told you this two hours ago when you where thinking of what to do on Halloween".

Max:"Okay well how about on the 25th. That's a good date".

Aki:"Then it´s settled".

Zoe:"I can´t wait".

**Back at the hotel about 10 minutes later**

Rex:"So the wedding is on the 25 am I right".

Max:"How do you know"?

Rex:"I know everything".

Zoe:"Wow".

Rex:"Ah I´m just messing with you Silvoe told me".

Zoe:"How he hasn´t shown himself".

Rex:"Well I can see him because we´re both spirits".

Zoe:"Silvoe come here".

The silver fox shows himself.

Silvoe:"Yes Zoe".

Zoe:"Isn´t it normally us that tell him about me and Max´s wedding".

Silvoe:"Well it´s also me and Renitsune´s wedding".

Max:"What"!

Renitsune:"Oh we didn´t tell well it´s a good time. Soul spirits are always the opposite gender of their holders".

Rex cuts her off:"Whoa wait a second. Does that mean that Fregaficens is female".

Renitsune:"Yes and will you let me continue please. When two demons of the opposite gender get married so do their Soul Spirits. Because the holder's destinies get intertwined in marriage their spirits are technically also married. Also when the female partner gets pregnant so does the female soul spirit. The soul spirit children become the soul spirits of the demon".

Zoe:"Okay that's a good enough explanation for me. But wait does that mean that if I get pregnant so does Renitsune".

Renitsune:"Yes".

Zoe:"Well then I won´t come as a surprise".

Max:"Whoa let's not talk about kids before after the wedding".

Zoe:"Oh Max don´t be so shy".

Max:"Anyway how did your parents take that you´re dead Rex. Where they in the right spirit (grins)".

Rex:"Ha-ha very funny. But they were shocked and my mom cried and stuff but their fine now that I told them that I can be revived".

Max:"Yeah that reminds me. How do you get revived? Cause we don´t have a ghost of a chance of figuring it out".

Rex:"Okay stop that. And Fregaficens said that I had to go to some shrine in a small village. That shortens it down to about the half of Japan".

Max:"Ah don´t worry about it we´ll think of something. That reminds me will you be my right hand man at the wedding. Or rather right hand spirit".

Rex:"Only if you stop those super lame ghost jokes okay".

Max:"Fine we´ll better start preparing".

**To be continued**

**Note from me **hey guys sorry it took so long but here it is. And just so you know next chapter is Max and Zoe´s wedding. And yes there will be a special Halloween chapter. And yes the chapter isn´t called what i said it would be and you know why. Drugs they take everything away. But anywat till next chapter peace out.


	18. Chapter 18:Wedding bells

**At the church on the 25 of Oktober**

Max is in the changing room getting ready for the wedding.

Max turns around. "So chomp how do I look". Max is wearing a white tux and a choker with several markings on them".

Chomp:"Nub num num nub nub nub nub (You look like your choking albino penguin).

Max (obviously not able to understand):"Thanks".

Someone knocks on the door.

Max:"Who is it".

?:"Pizza delivery".

Max:"That's not funny dad".

Spike comes in the door. He takes a look at his son.

Spike:"You do know you look like a choking albino penguin right".

Max:"Yes. But that's what the traditional wedding suit is in the demon lands".

Spike:"Well I guess it´s fine then. We should get going to the church-room now. If Zoe gets there before us I breaks the tradition".

**At the other changing room with Zoe**

Zoe:"So how do I look Paris".

She is wearing a wedding dress consisting of a long white gown with purple markings on the bottom, her hair down in a pony tail, and a choker identical to Max´s around her neck. She also has a veil in front of her face.

Paris:"Muffle muff nub nab numb (You look fantastic)".

Zoe:"Don´t be rude".

Paris:"Narg nib nabs numb jib jab jub (What)".

Ms. Drake:"Well I think you look wonderful darling".

Zoe:"Thanks mom".

Ms. Drake:"But is that choker really necessary. Isn´t it uncomfortable".

Zoe:"Well Max told me that we had to have two identical things on. And since I have to wear a dress and Max has to wear a tuxedo we agreed on these chokers since they look nice".

Ms. Drake:"Okay if you say so. Shouldn´t we get going".

Zoe:"Isn´t the bride supposed to come last"?

Ms. Drake:"Oh yeah I forgot let's wait for about 5 minutes".

**5 minutes later**

Ms. Drake:"Are you ready Zoe".

Zoe:"Yes".

They begin walking towards the church but Zoe stops up.

Ms. Drake:"What's wrong Zoe".

Zoe:"Nothing. I guess I´m just nervous and maybe a bit scared".

Ms. Drake:"Don´t be that Zoe. You look beautiful. Max loves you, you love him and nothing can go wrong".

Zoe:"Okay lets go".

**Inside the church**

Max is waiting at the altar.

Rex:"She´s late".

Max:"Rex She´s supposed to be late".

Rex:"Oh I did not know that".

Suddenly Zoe enters the church and everyone stands up.

Dr. Drake takes her hand and guides her up to the altar.

Dr. Drake:"It still isn´t too late to refuse".

Zoe:"Dad"!

Dr. Drake:"Sorry. I guess I fell a bit bad about giving you away".

Zoe:"Oh don´t worry dad I´ll always be your little girl".

Dr. Drake sniffles a little. He leaves Zoe by Max´s side and takes his place.

Priest:"We are gathered here today to blabla blabla blabla".

Max looks at Zoe. He can´t see her face but she is still the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

Priest:"The mystical union that is blabla blabla blabla".

Zoe looks at Max. He looks fantastic in the tuxedo. She can´t wait for them to be officially married.

Priest:"Max and Zoe you may now say the vows".

Max:"I Max take you Zoe to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.

Zoe:" I Zoe take you Max to be my Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.

Priest:"The rings if you may".

Rex comes with the rings and Max puts it on Zoe´s finger.

Priest:"If anyone has any protests about this marriage speak now or stay mute forever".

Dr. Drake is just about to protest before Ms. Drake stops him.

Priest:"I now declare you to be husband and wife. You may know kiss the bride".

Max lifts the veil to reveal a smiling crying of happiness beautiful Zoe. And they then join in a long and loving kiss. Unknown to them, their chokers seem to blend into their skin.

They stop kissing and start walking down the lane. Max looks around. His dad is smiling and his mother crying. Ms. Drake is crying like Aki but Dr. Drake is not. In fact he is death staring at Max. But Max didn´t mind. He looked at Zoe. She looked even more beautiful without her veil.

Outside of the church a cart was waiting for them. On the back it said "just married".

Max:"So Zoe where are we going"?  
>Zoe:"Oh I rented a small inn outside of town. It´s perfect for the reception".<p>

Max:"Well it sounds nice".

**30 minutes later at the inn**

Zoe and Max are greeting people at the door.

Haikou comes up. "Well I´m not of a sweet talker but have a good life together".

Max:"Thank you I think".

Sodino:"I hope you and Max have a wonderful life together".

Max:"See Haikou that's how you congratulate. And thanks Sodino go have fun".

Ms. Drake:"You now Max Zoe has had a crush on you for the last three years".

Zoe:"Mom"!

Ms. Drake:"Oh sweetie that doesn't matter now that you´re married to him. Anyway I knew she liked you but I never imagined you being married. And Zoe trie to stay away from your father he´s a little moodie".

Zoe:"I will try".

Zoe looks at Max."Your choker looks weird".

Max touches his throat. "Uh, Zoe my chokers gone".

Zoe:"Huh mine is too. But the markings are still there. We should ask the priest about what's going on later okay dear".

Max:"Yeah but let's wait till after the party".

Max:"Everyone thank you for being here today and as you may know it is accustom for the husband to give the first gift so here Zoe this is from me".

Max takes out a small cage of which a small blue and green bird is sitting. The bird starts singing in the most beautiful voice.

Zoe:"Oh Max it´s adorable. What kind of bird is it".

Max:"It´s a rare dragon-sparrow. It is said that if a partner gives it on a wedding day they will live happily together for the rest of their marriage".

Zoe opens the bird cage and the small bird flies out and sits on Zoe´s shoulder.

Zoe gives Max a giant hug.

Max goes over to get some water when Dr. Drake shows up from nowhere.

Max:" Ahh (In shock). How did you".

Dr Drake:"Listen to me and listen to me well. If you even look at my daughter wrong a will personally put you to sleep. And I´m a vet a know how to do that to dogs".

He walks away.

Max:"What was that about".

Rex:"You ask me".

Max:"Ahh (In shock). How do you people do that".

**20 minutes later**

Zoe:"I think it´s time to throw the wedding bucket".

Zoe throws the bucket back and who is to catch it other than Sodino.

Max:"That means you´re the next one to get married".

Sodino blushes.

**After the party**

Max:"Uhm, priest our chokers disappeared but the symbols are still there. Is that normal"?

Priest:"Remember I told you to wear two equal things with those marks".

Max:"Yes".

Priest:"Well just like the rings those marks are a symbol of marriage. You´re lucky you chose chokers. There where once this couple that discovered that they had giant symbols on their back. No comment about that. Also like tattoos their permanent symbolizing that you are married until one of you dies".

Zoe:"So its goanna be there forever".

Priest:"Didn´t you hear what I just said. And demons do live for thousands of years but not forever".

Max:"Well thanks". Max yawns. "Darling shouldn´t we go to bed now".

Zoe blushes. "Yes dear I´m tired too".

**To be continued**

**Note from the writer **Don´t you just love weddings. Well I do. So Max and Zoe are married now. But will that cause problems in the future. Probably not but you never know. And every comment saying something like "That's not how you have a real wedding" will be deleted. Oh yeah and about next chapter: warning lemon. Please review.


	19. Chapter 19:Censored

**Note from the author: **Hey guys this is just a little warning to all readers. This chapter is a lemon. And that means that is has a sex scene. So just to all readers that might find this offending or wrong. Just don´t read it okay. So I´ll stop writing this and get on to making this chapter. So just to every man, woman, girl, boy, cat, dog, hamster, fish, Bengal tiger, koala, zebra, little brother, little sister, big sister, big brother, big daddy, and panda that might be reading this stop reading it and get on to the chapter I mean come on half of this is just to mess with your brains.

Max carries Zoe into their bedroom and lays her down on the bed. He goes over to the bed and locks the door. He sits down beside Zoe and they start kissing. First the sit up and then slowly Max leans over Zoe making them lie on the bed. Max breaks the kisses and sits up.

Zoe sits beside him and looks at him."What's wrong"?

Max:"It's just I still can´t believe that we are actually married now".

Zoe:"I know it feels like a dream".

Max:"Yeah and the best part is that I can spend the rest of my life with the most wonderful woman in the entire world".

Zoe:"You know Max I never gave you a wedding gift".

Max:"Really? I didn´t notice".

Zoe:"So I want to give you this".

Zoe walks over to a desk and takes out a small package. Max opens it and inside it there is a trinket. Max opens it and there is a picture of Him and Zoe. On the other side it says "To My One Love Max. Love Your Own Zoe". Max looks at Zoe and they start kissing again.

Max starts zipping up Zoe´s dress. Zoe gets up and takes it off revealing a pink bra. She goes over to Max and takes off his shirt and blazer. They start kissing as Max clips up Zoe´s bra. Zoe lets it drop to reveal her breasts. Max starts fondling and Zoe moans in pleasure.

Max:"May I".

Zoe:"Don´t ask just lay down and relax".

Zoe removes Max´s boxers to reveal a 13ft long hard dick. She grabs hold of it and begins to fondle it.

Max:"Zoe if you do that".

Zoe:"Don´t worry Max. It´ll be alright".

She keeps this on for about 10 minutes until Max comes on her face.

Max:"Sorry Zoe. It felt so good that I couldn´t help myself".

Zoe:"You came so much".

Max:"Now It´s my turn to make you feel good".

He removes Zoe´s panties and gets closer.

Max:"Are you ready Zoe. It´ll sting a little at first".

Zoe:"I´m ready just promise me that you´ll be careful".

Max moves in and puts him inside Zoe. Zoe wines.

Max:"Zoe are you okay".

Zoe:"I´m fine I was just shocked. You can move know".

Max:"Are you sure. I won´t do it if you´re not ready".

Zoe:"Don´t worry about me. As long as you feel good I´m fine".

Max starts to thrust and Zoe moans.

Zoe:"Even though it´s my first time it feels so good".

Max continues.

Max:"Yeah same here".

Max stops.

Zoe:"Why did you stop Max"?

Max:"I just want to change the position that's all".

Zoe:"Well what do you want to do".

Max makes a smile full of lust and turns Zoe over on her back. He then starts again. Zoe moans.

Zoe:"Max this feels must different then before".

Max:"Of course I´m more inside you now (groans). Zoe I think I´m at my limit".

Zoe:"Well Max then please come inside me".

Max:"(groans )But Zoe if I do that you might".

Zoe cuts him off:"Max I don't care. If I get pregnant then it will be with the man that I love".

Max:"Okay here I go".

Max unleashes himself deep inside Zoe. Zoe moans. Max removes his dick from inside Zoe.

Zoe:"Max that was fantastic".

Max:"Yeah it sure did".

Max lies down to catch his breath.

Max:"Well your dad's goanna kill me".

Zoe:"Why"?

Max:"Haven´t you noticed yet. He was against us getting married, He tried to talk you from it, He almost objected at our wedding, He gave me a death stare in the church, and he threatened me at the reception".

Zoe:"He did what"!

Max:"A lot of things to try and prevent our wedding".

Zoe:"I guess he isn´t very fond of letting me go".

Max:"If that was the case he would have stopped in the church. I just think he hates me".

Zoe sits up. "Well maybe he just doesn't like the fact that I´m married now and he won´t have that kind of relationship with me that we had before".

Max:"Well maybe you should try talking to him. He´ll have to accept that were married now and it will be that way for many, many years".

Zoe:"Yeah".

Max Gives Zoe a kiss and lies down under the sheets. "We better get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us".

Zoe lies down beside Max and falls asleep in his arms. Max thinks "What did I do to deserve the most wonderful woman in the world".

**To be continued**

**Note from the author **please no reviews. Also the next chapter will be released on the 31 of October. And it´s a Halloween special.


	20. Chapter 20:The Wrath of the Wraith

**6 days later after the honeymoon**

Max wakes up and looks out of the window. He looks at Zoe that is still sleeping. He gently strokes he cheek. She wakes up.

Max:"Good morning darling you sleep well"?

Zoe sits up and looks at him. "I slept fantastic Max".

Max smiles at her and gives a short kiss. "We better get dressed and ready for today".

Zoe:"What happens today"?

Max:"Today we are continuing our journey".

Zoe:"So where are we going".

Max:"Well before Renitsune weirdly enough refused to show herself she told us to head for Charhole forest".

Zoe:"What's in there"?

Max:"She said something about the **Fire** shard".

Zoe:"Oh really then we better get going".

They get dressed and go outside. Max dressed in his normal golden samurai robe and Zoe in a new White kimono with Golden outline. She also arranged her hair into a ponytail.

Outside Rex and the others are waiting.

Max:"Is everybody ready".

Rex:"Yes but are you sure that you know the way".

Max:"Of course Renitsune said to go north and then when we come to a sign and then follow it".

Zander:"Okay everyone lets head out to the mystic forest to get the powerful".

Everyone:"Shut up Zander"!

Zander:"Fine".

Max:"Well let's go".

**Later outside the of Charhole forest.**

The forest is made of 50ft tall pine trees put together so so no sunlight can be seen on the ground.

Ed:"Are you sure this is a god idea".

Rex:"Hey I jinxed you, Ursula, and Dr. Z three chapters ago so don´t start talking or you owe me".

Ursula:"Wahoo the curse is lifted".

Rex:"Damnit".

Max:"I fear that you will never be fully able to enjoy this game".

Zoe:"You said it dear".

Rex:"Shut up let's just get going".

Haikou:"You know I think that I´ll just stay here until you get out".

Dr. Z:"Oh so the great Haikou is scared of a little forest".

Haikou:"Watch your mouth old man".

**Inside the forest**

With no sunlight in the forest it looks like night. A hawk screams from above them.

Ed:"Ahh".

Rex:"Hey no speaking Ed".

Ed:"Finally the curse is lifted".

Rex:"Damnit".

They walk a little further and end up at a cross in the road. An old map is placed in the middle.

Max:"Looks like all four paths lead to the old house in the middle. Ok so me and Zoe go right, Rex and Sodino go the middle right path, Dr. Z and Ed go middle left, and Ursula and Zander and left".

Ursula:"Who made you boss".

Max:"We all did when we voted who was the leader yesterday".

Ursula:"Oh yeah".

Ed:"Hej why do have to go with Dr. Z. Last time we were in a forest he made the Dienonychus attack me".

Dr. Z:"Do you blame me".

Ed:"Yes"!

Rex:"Can we go already".

10 feet away a black hooded figure is stalking them and then dissolves.

**With Rex and Sodino**

Sodino:"So Rex aren't you hot. I mean I am"?

Rex:"Uh Sodino I don´t feel heat. And even if I did then I don´t have the same feeling of hot and cold like you do".

Sodino:"Oh yeah right. (In thought) damnit I am an idiot how could I forget it".

They walk for a little while but as they come deeper into the forest a deep fog arrives.

Rex:"Sodino where are you"?

Sodino:"Here"!

Rex:"Wow that really helped" he said with a sarcastic tone.

He looks around and sees a balck figure heading towards him.

Rex:"There you are Sodino".

He walks over to the figure but as he gets closer he can see that this is no ordinary demon. There is a giant shadow demon with giant claws heading towards Rex.

Rex:"You can´t be. Are you? One of those demons that eat spirits".

He backs behind but for every step he takes the demon comes two steps closer. It reaches in and starts sucking the animus (Google it) out of Rex. He screams and opens his eyes. Sodino is standing in front of him.

Sodino:"Why are you screaming"?

Rex:"But the shadow and now you and".

Sodino:"Okay lets go on".

Rex regains himself and they walk on.

**With Dr. Z and Ed**

Ed:"Hej wait up".

Dr. Z:"Why you scared that Dino, Dano, and Sue will show up and eat you".

Ed:"No! But seriously Sue".

Dr. Z:"I told you I once had a turtle".

Ed:"Anyway just promise me that you won't make them attack me".

They walk on but a very thick fog appears. Ed has a hard time keeping up with Dr. Z because he is so fat.

Ed:"Hey wait up".

Three small shadows are standing in the fog.

Ed:"You promised".

The shadows come closer and Ed to reveal them not to Dinosaurs but in fact to be small goblins.

Ed:"Oh no not you keep away from me. Don´t eat me like you did to all those poor people. Oh Hulk Hogan please save me".

Dr. Z:"What are you talking about"?

Ed:"Huh"?

He looks up to see Dr. Z standing in front of him.

Dr. Z:"Did you watch The Gremlins and The Gremlins 2 again".

Ed:"I couldn´t resist you never let me see the ending".

Dr. Z:"That's because you always lie awake for weeks when we watch a scary movie".

**With Ursula and Zander.**

Ursula:"Are we there yet".

Zander:"No".

They walk and encounter a dark shadow.

Ursula:"Hej who are you".

He looks at her. "Really that's your worst fear. That's not worth it". Then it dissolves.

Ursula and Zander:"And what's that supposed to mean".

Ursula:"That was very awkward. And more said why haven´t we said anything the last many chapters".

Zander:"That's because Folklistener doesn't feel that were important characters".

"Hej shut up do you want me to kill you".

Ursula and Zander:"No sir".

"Good then walk on".

**With Max and Zoe**

Zoe is grabbing Max´s arm as they walk by.

Zoe:"Are you sure that everything will be alright".

Max:"Don´t worry Zoe I promise that if something happens I´ll protect you".

Zoe:"And that's one of the reasons that I love you".

As they walk a large and thick fog appears that makes Zoe even more scared.

Zoe:"Max are you sure that nothing is in this forest".

Max:"Zoe there is nothing in this forest that could keep me from protecting you from danger".

Zoe gave a little assuring smile but was still scared. As they walked on a shadow appeared before them.

Zoe grabbed Max´s arm as they walked closer. The shadow was a giant and evil Smilodon. It leaped at Max and so Max leaped at him. However the giant cat wasn´t after Max. It pounced on Zoe killing her instantly.

Max:"Zoe"!

Max unleashed a gigantic ball of flames on the cat burning it alive. Max runs over to Zoe and begins to cry.

Zoe:"What's wrong Max"?

Zoe is standing right behind him completely intact and alive.

Max:"But you where and".

Max looks at Zoe and gives her a giant hug.

**In the center of the forest**

Everyone meets at the old house and each of them tell their stories.

Renitsune appears.

Max:"Where have you been"?

Renitsune:"Sleeping".

Max:"Anyway why did you tell us to go to Charhole forest I mean its obviously haunted".

Renitsune:"Max I said Charcoal forest not Charhole forest. Charhole forest is haunted by an evil wraith that seeks on her lover that killed her by scaring people to death".

Max:"Why"?

Renitsune:"I don´t ghost are stupid".

Rex:"Hej that wasn´t very nice".

Renitsune:"Well it´s good you didn´t go into the forest".

Max:"Well".

Renitsune:"You went into the forest right".

Max:"Look around you".

Renitsune:"Holy s**t Max we need to get out og here. If the we don´t get out of here the wraith will kill us".

Everyone sprints for the exit. Max carrying Zoe in his arms. Around them ghost and gouls of every shape and size flod the forest.

Renitsune:"Just keep running their just illusions".

**Outside the forest**

Haikou:"I wonder when the others are coming back killing squirrels isn´t fun".

The others run out of the forest.

Haikou:"Hey guys what's up".

Rex:"You wouldn´t believe us".


	21. Chapter 21:Prego

**The group has been traveling towards Charcoal forest for several days and decides to take a stop at a local town.**

The team is standing on a hill and Zoe´s Dragonsparrow is peacefully resting on her shoulder.

Zoe:"Wow I am really tired and hungry all of a sudden"?

Max:"Darling I think we're all tired and hungry".

Zoe:"We´ll I´m just more than usual".

Max:"Okay then let's find a place to eat".

Zoe:"Good I can´t".

The dragonsparrow begins to chirp loudly as Zoe faints.

Max:"Zoe. ZOE. ZOE"!

**At the nearest hospital**

Zoe is lying in a hospital bed.

Doctor:"Aha, aha, aha". A nurse whispers him something."Ahaa".

Max:"Will you stop that and tell me what's wrong".

Doctor:"I don´t know how to put this but. She´s pregnant".

Max:"She is what".

Doctor:"P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T. You know having a baby. Giving birth. All that stuff".

Max:"I know what it means it´s just I was shocked that I am going to become a father".

Zoe wakes up. "Max where am I".

Max tells her.

Zoe:"So we're going to be parents".

The doctor face palms. "No you ate too many zucchinis seriously what do you people think pregnant means jesh. Anyway here is a pamphlet".

Max reads out loud.

_So you decided to have kids good for you but there are things that you must know. First of all female demons are only pregnant for five months. And they have dramatic changes in those five long months. It is possible to tell the gender when the baby is in second month. More info below._

_In the first month you will start to get more tired and hungrier. If you work out too much you have a chance of fainting. You will sweat more and your stomach will grow a little larger._

_In the second month the baby will start kicking about once every3 hours or so. You may have fazes where you become hyper but then very tired afterwards. Also you may experience water in your legs and morning sickness. It also becomes possible to tell the gender of the baby at this time. If the mother has a tail in about all the same color it will be a girl. However if a blue or white ring appears on the tail it will be a boy. _

_In the third month the baby will start to kick a lot. About twice an hour or more. You will have strange eating habits, and a very angry temperament, and you will become more paranoid. Your stomach will reach full size._

_In the fourth month the baby will stop kicking but you will however have emotional switches, paranoia, and a weird urge to walk backwards. It does however always depend on the person._

_In the last month all the weird habits will stop however you may begin to feel hot. You must be very careful and it is advised that your mate is close to you since a large shock can be harmful for the baby. _

_When your baby is born, be warned. Unlike a human, demons don´t have a painful birth. However you will be paralyzed and it is critical that you are near a doctor when it happens. Normally the birth takes about half an hour or so but it has been known to take longer. And congratulations you are now parents. For more help check our other pamphlets like having a baby for the first time or having twins._

Zoe:"That was informative".

Max:"Zoe were going to have a child".

Zoe:"I know Max and I´m very happy that it´s with you my handsome husband".

Max kisses her.

Doctor:"Ahh that's sweet. Now get out I actually have more patients".

**Outside the hospital**

Ursula:"What's taking them so long it´s been over 15 minutes".

Max and Zoe come out Zoe holding onto Max´s arm.

Rex:"So what happened".

Zoe:"Well it turns out that I am pregnant".

Everyone but Chomp Paris and Ace:"What".

Max:"She´s pregnant".

Rex:"You're kidding right".

Max:"Rex, do I ever kid around".

Rex:"Yes and as a matter of fact you do most of the time".

Max:"Oh yeah but this time I´m serious".

Sodino:"Wow you´re starting a family. All I can say is congratulations".

Every came with hopes and congratulations (except Haikou that isn´t very good at that kind".

Zoe:"We have to tell our parents".

Rex:"I´m on it hey Jona".

Max holds him over the mouth.

Max:"Woaw, woaw, woaw. We have to think about this. Zoe I don´t think it's a good idea to tell your father".

Zoe."Max he can´t do anything".

Max:"Okay then. Let's go".

Rex:"Jonathan beam us up".

**Aboard the ship**

Aki:"Say what".

Zoe:"I´m pregnant".

Ms. Drake:"Oh Zoe that's fantastic news. I´m goanna be a grandma".

Spike:"Wait does that mean we´re getting old".

Aki:"No darling. But when are you expecting Zoe".

Zoe:"Well it was about two weeks ago".

Max:"Uh Zoe you don't need to say that".

Zoe:"So there`s about 4 and a half month left. Hej where's dad".

Ms. Drake:"I´m sorry Zoe but your father is no longer with us".

Zoe gasps.

Ms. Drake:"Cause he´s sitting on the terrace out there".

Zoe and Max walks over to the door leading to the terrace.

Dr. Drake:"Ah Zoe and Max what do I owe the honor".

Max:"Well we have some news".

Dr. Drake takes on a thinking look and begins to smile."Well I must say that I support you all the way".

Max:"Really"?

Dr. Drake:"Of course a lot of young couples choose a divorce".

Max:" Uh were not having a divorce. We came to tell you that Zoe is pregnant".

Dr. Drake looks shocked.

Zoe:"Dad what´s wrong aren't you happy".

Dr. Drake:"Wrong oh nothing's wrong my daughter was just forced into marriage and then raped that's all":

Max:"That's not what happened we both wanted a child".

Dr. Drake:"Oh I´m sure you wanted it. It lies in an animal's instincts to want to pass their genes on. But I´m sure that no daughter of mine would want to have a demon for a child. You must have used one of your filthy demon tricks on her".

Zoe:"Dad please calm down".

Dr. Drake:"Hell no Zoe we are going back to our time and you are going to get an abortion".

Max:"I´m sorry but I cannot allow that".

Zoe:"Neither can I. Dad did you even think about my feelings. This is my baby and I want to be able to wake up in the morning and know that I am a mother".

Dr. Drake:"Your still a child you don´t know what's best for you".

Zoe:"Yes I do and my place is with Max and I will stay there till the day we die".

Dr. Drake:"That can be arranged".

Dr. Drake leapt at Max with a syringe in his hand and despite Max and Zoe´s attempts He managed to inject it.

Max:"What was that".

Dr. Drake:"Only 500 mg of powerful paralyzing. It should hold you for 120 seconds only but that's plenty of time".

Max is about to release his claws is paralyzed. Dr. Drake grabs Max and throws him over the railing. Max just manages to say "Bastard". Zoe screams.

Dr. Drake:"Know it was that abortion right".

Zoe:"Stay away from me".

She runs over to Rex.

Zoe:"Rex we need to beam down and find Max".

Rex:"What happened".

Zoe:"My father threw him overboard".

Rex:"Is he nuts Jonathan beam us down".

In mid air.

Max:"Come on, come on".

Max I desperately trying to activate his fire in his hand and feet.

Max:"Yes"!

Fire shot out of his hands and feet causing him to hover. He shot towards the ship just in time to see Zoe and Rex Beam down. He shot towards them and hugged Zoe once they reached the ground.

Zoe:"I thought I´d lost you".

Max:"Don´t worry that bastard will never touch you or our child I won´t allow it".

Zoe:"Max, Rex told Jonathan that they have to leave. We can´t have a psychotic man like that around. Sorry about calling him that".

Zoe:"Don´t be. He is not my father anymore".

They looked up as the time machine left.

**To be continued**

**Note from the author** Zoe is pregnant and I will set up a poll in which you can vote which gender the baby will be. Please review and remember I will take any ideas or suggestions and maybe use the story so just leave one in the review section.


	22. Chapter 22:Shadows

**Max and Zoe and the others are entering a bar since Zoe is very hungry from her being pregnant**

A man dressed in a black leather jacket and a red pendant hanging from his neck.. He is drinking a beer and stands up as Max and Zoe and the rest enter the bar.

Man:"Put on my bill John".

John:"Yes sir Flash".

Man:"That's Blitz to you".

John:"Yes sir Blitz".

Blitz stops in front of Max and looks him in the mind.

Max:"Kan I help you".

Blitz:"No you just seemed familiar".

He walks out the door as Max and the others sit down.

Zoe:"Who was that"?

John:"Oh that was just Blitz Flash he lives out in Charcoal forest. He comes here often to drink or eat".

Max:"Well anyway Zoe you´ve had a hard day so you can choose anything from the menu".

Zoe:"Really"?

Max:"Of course".

Zoe:"All right then I´ll have the shunpike ramen, a portion of the rabbit meatloaf, the beef stew, a crab soup, and the rib plate".

John:"Are you really going to eat all that"?

Zoe:"Well I´m pregnant so I need a lot of food since I´m eating for two".

John:"Oh sorry about that. We don´t have so many pregnant demons in this town".

**About 2 hours later**

Max:"So Zoe did the meal please you".

Rex:"It better cause we´re kinda broke now".

Zoe (in a sad tone):"Oh I didn´t know that I used all of our money".

Max death stares at Rex. "Don´t worry about it Zoe. You need the energy because we´re going to travel on today".

Haikou:"Okay let´s go".

John:"Wait if you don´t mind could you tell me where you are going".

Max:"To charcoal forest".

John:"I wouldn´t go there if I were you. The flash brother's don´t like strangers".

Rex:"Thanks but I think we´ll be fine".

John mutters to himself:"You´ll be sorry".

**Outside the forest**

Zoe is gasping.

Max:"Darling are you okay"!

Zoe:"I´m fine I just need to take it easy for a while".

Max:"Take all the time that you need".

**Ten minutes later**

Zoe:"Okay I think me Denise are ready to go on now".

Max:"Who´s Denise"?

Zoe:"Denise our baby".

Max:"Zoe we don´t even know if it´s a boy or girl yet".

Zoe:"I know but I like the name".

Max:"Okay but let's just get going".

Max turns around. "Hey where did the others go".

Zoe:"Oh they got tired of waiting so they went ahead".

Max:"Some friends".

**In the forest about 7 minutes ago**

Sodino:"Are you sure that Max said we could go Dr. Z"?

Dr. Z:"Of course have I ever lied to you".

Sodino:"Well last week you convinced me to give you my ice cream because you told me they were made with bugs".

Dr. Z:"But there where weird black bits in it".

Sodino:"That was chocolate".

Rex:"Will you stop talking your giving me a headache and I don´t even feel pain".

A cracking noise comes from behind the group.

Rex:"What was that"?

A shadow strikes Haikou in the side knocking him over.

Rex:"Haikou are you okay".

Haikou staggers up on his four feet. "What was that".

The shadow hits Rex on the head causing him to fall in the dirt.

Rex:"How did it hit me? I cannot be hit by any attacks since I´m a spirit".

The shadow shows itself and to the groups surprise is a man completely black all over his body making him look just like a shadow in 3D. The shadow walks over towards Rex (That is still lying on the ground) and changes his arm into a giant blade. He lifts it over Rex´s head and is about to strike when another blade suddenly stops it.

"I leave you alone for 10 minutes and you are about to get killed".

Rex looks up and sees Max blocking the shadow with his rapier.

The shadow looks at him with large soulless yellow eyes.

Max:"Well if it isn´t Blitz from the bar. Why the hell did you try to kill my friends".

Blitz walks back and lifts the shadow.

Blitz:"How do you know my name"?

Max:"John told us".

Blitz:"Damn that man. He gave me a discount on my birthday but I still hate him".

Max:"Anyway why did you try to kill my friends"?

Blitz:"They tried to steal the sacred forest jewel. And so do you so you must perish with your friends":

He points his sword at Max´s throat.

"That's enough Blitz leave them alone".

A beautiful deer demon dressed in a golden kimono walks out of the forest shadows.

Blitz:"Shut up Zinda we have to protect the jewel".

Zinda:" They don´t want to steal the jewel".

She walks over to Haikou and Rex and shoot a golden beam of light over them healing all of their wounds.

Zinda walks over to Max and bows. "I am sorry for my husband's unforgiveable behavior. Protecting the jewel has been the most important thing for our entire family for the last 1500 years".

Zoe comes running from behind.

Zoe:"What happened"?

Ursula:"The guy tried to kill us, Max saved us, he tried to kill us again, and then his wife saved us".

Zoe:"But we were just gone for 10 minutes".

Zinda:"Why don´t you come to our house so we can forgive you properly".

Max and Blitz:"No way! That was weird. Stop that"!

They look at each other and a small thunderbolt shoot between their eyes showing pure hatred.

Zoe:"Well I think it´s a wonderful gesture. And so do you Max".

Max:"Yes Zoe".

Zinda:"Well then okay let`s go".

**Back at Blitz house in the middle of the woods**

Two small boys are sitting in the yard and they seem to be no more than 5 years old. Blitz walks over to them and starts to talk to them in a strange language.

Zoe:"Zinda are they your kids"?

Zinda:"No their Blitz little brothers. We don´t have any kids yet. But I can see that you're pregnant. How long have you been married"?

Max:"Let me see one two wait hold on one two. About 3 weeks".

Zinda drops her jaw.

Zinda:"You´ve only been married for 3 weeks and she´s already pregnant".

Max:"Yes she is".

Zinda:"Me and Blitz have been married for 2 years. And I haven´t even had a miscarriage".

Max:"So it´s not normal for a demon to be pregnant after their first time".

Zinda:"Let´s talk about something else okay".

Max:"Okay what is he telling them":

Zinda:"He´s saying:_ there are going to be coming some guys that will have to pass our test so get the equipment ready_".

Rex:"Tests"?

Zinda:"Yes tests. You see the sacred jewel has not always been in our guardianship. The rules are that if a challenger wants the shard they must win it in a fair trial of tests giving by the current protectors".

Max:"Good to know":

Blitz walks over to them:"Okay were ready for the first test so you better get ready punk cause it´s no walk in the park".

Max:"Alright bring it on".

Blitz gives a devilish smile that just screams "I hope you burn".

Zinda:"Hold on our guests need food and rest before we can take the challenges".

Blitz:"Alright but tomorrow you will take them".

**To be continued**

**Note from the author **Hello fans. Remember to vote on the poll on my page. Just go up click the button and vote. And I mean it VOTE, No seriously vote or you´ll regret it.


	23. Chapter 23:Waterfalls and perverts

**Inside Blitz and Zindas house the next day**

Max:"Zinda could you tell us about the sacred jewel"?

Zinda:"Well its red and it´s hot and that´s about it".

Rex:"Seriously that's it"?

Zinda:"Yeah that's just about it".

Rex."Will you excuse me and my friends for just two seconds"?

Rex drags Max and Zoe away and they do the American football huddle

Max:"Rex for the last time this is not an NFL match this is a forest not a stadium and Chomp is not a mascot".

Chomp:"Nub, Nip, Nap (Only when we play soccer then I´m the mascot)".

Rex:"It´s not my fault Dr. Z forced me to eat some bad mushrooms. Never mind guys and Zoe do we even know that the jewel is a shard I mean it could be any red stone".

Zoe:"Two seconds I´ll go check something".

Zoe walks over to Zinda and begins to talk to her.

Zoe walks back. "She says that there is a Fox carved into the stone".

Max:"Okay that's defiantly the shard. Hey wait a second where´s Haikou".

Rex:"Nah he´s a killing machine he can take care of himself".

Zoe:"You're probably right".

**Three miles away **

Haikou:"Hello Max, Rex can anyone hear me I got lost when I followed you. Hello oh hey there little tiger demon have you seen a house around here. Wait what are you doing with those claws wait no don´t do that (screams in pain). Why are cat demons my only weakness".

**Back at the house**

Zinda:"Are you done whispering to each other because we have the first challenge ready".

Max:"Okay come with".

A small boy with a weird flame that protruded where Blitz had a tail walks over to Max and bows for him.

Zinda:"Max this is Blitz´s little brother Ember".

Max:"Well hello Ember". Max wants to shake his hand but Ember just takes a step back.

Zinda:"He doesn't talk much".

Ember:"No I just don´t like strangers. Anyway come with me the challenge is ready".

The boy walks over towards a cliff on the outskirts of the forest. Max and his friends follow him but suddenly he stops.

Ember:"Only he can go".

Zoe is about to protest but Zinda stops him.

Zinda:"Don´t worry we have a lot of things we can do without him".

Zoe:"I guess but Max". She walks over to. "Take care". And she kisses him goodbye.

**About one hour late near a water fall**

Ember:"Here is your challenge".

Max:"What here on this waterfall".

Ember:"Yes. I have hidden 15 bells that you are to find on the waterfall within 30 minutes. But be warned the bells are first at 10 m height and the sheer pleasure of the waterfall will smash if it hits point blank. And one more thing". He moves his hand in a weird motion and surrounds Max in a golden aura. "That spell will keep you from using your acrobatic stunts".

Max:"Okay let`s do this".

Max climbs the cliff but without his powers it is much harder than usual. And it doesn't help that he has to avoid the rapid water sliding down. Luckily there are ledges that he can hide under. He climbs higher and higher up and manages to find 3 of the bells. He sees the other bells on the other side of the fall. He tries to maneuver behind it but his arm is hit and it snaps out of its socket. Max almost loses his grip but keeps on. He gets to the other side and finds 11 more bells. He looks and sees the bell just beside the top of the fall. He snap his arm back in and clumsily manages to get up.

Ember:"10 more minutes".

Max:"Shut up".

Max reaches out for it but just when he is about to get it he falls. Max instinctively grabs his rapier and manages to stick it into a crack.

Max:"Please don´t break, please don´t break".

Suddenly time stops. His rapier begins to glow and a faint voice comes from inside it.

Rapier:"Hello Max. My name is Oblivion and I am a sacred blade. I have heard your plead to survive and I will help you".

Max:"But why have you first shown yourself now".

Oblivion:"You have never needed me this much. Know I will start time again".

Time started and when it did Oblivion transformed. The before rapier became a big anchor chain with a small handle less rapier on each end. Max threw it up through the water and the blade stuck into the cliff. Max scaled the wall and retrieved the bell. He landed just on time with all 15 bells.

Ember counted the bells. "Very good you won. Now let's go home I´m hungry".

**Back home at the same time**

Zinda:"Hey Zoe wanna go to our hot spring".

Zoe:"Well hot springs are supposed to be good for you so okay. I´ll go ask Sodino if she wants to come".

Sodino:"No".

Zoe:"But why"?

Sodino:"You said hot and I don´t like the heat".

Zoe:"Come on it´ll be fun".

Sodino:"No".

Zoe:"I´ll give you 50 Kren".

Sodino:"Deal".

**Inside the spring (Warning a pervy part of the chapter)**

Sodino walks into the spring but is still uncomfortable because of the heat. Zoe and Zinda are already sitting in the spring.

Zoe:"Come on in Sodino the waters great".

Sodino:"But your naked".

Zoe:"Sodino are you shy about your body".

Sodino blushes.

Zinda:"Don´t worry all the guys are out hunting. There are only us in the entire house".

Sodino brightens up and goes into the spring. Still however on the other side of the spring.

Zoe:"Zinda I must admit you have quite the size".

Zinda blushes:"Well look who´s talking. It looks like you have melons in your shirt".

Zoe looks over at Sodino that tries to hide herself.

Zoe:"Well look at Sodino. That Kimono makes you look flat but you really do have something".

Zinda:"Oh yeah your right".

Sodino:"That's it I´m going".

Zoe:"Oh come on Sodino we where only kidding around".

Sodino doesn't listen and walks over to the door. She opens the door and in shock sees Rex standing in the door. Rex looks up and down.

Rex:"Uh um Sodino your uh well um". He gets a nosebleed.

Sodino slaps him.

Sodino:"Pervert".

Rex:"But how is that even possible"?

Zinda:"Rex will you please leave now".

Rex:"Okay". He drifted of. "She really did have a nice body" He thought to himself.

**To be continued**

**NFTA (Note from the author)**

Hello guys or gals. Oh yeah and thank you HardDrive1992 for favorite my story. It means a lot to me so thanks. Also remember to vote on the poll. It´s goanna close on exactly two weeks so vote now and please review.


	24. Chapter 24: The test and answer

**Max and Ember enter the room and there is an awkward silence**

Max sits down and Blitz has a disappointing look on his face.

Max:"What"?

Blitz:"Not only are you alive but it seems that your blade has evolved".

Zinda:"Blitz darling be nice to our guests. I mean he did better than you".

Blitz death stares her trying to tell her to shut up. "Well anyway the next challenge is made by my brother Sparx".

A boy only the size and what seems to be the age of Rod walks out of the shadows. To everyone´s surprise he has flames instead of hair.

Sparx:"Was up yawl".

Awkward silence

Rex:"Are you really related".

Sparx:"Yo homie that no nice talking of way".

Zoe:"Something tells me you dropped out of school".

Sparx:"What the blurtz is school".

Blitz:"Stop it now".

Sparx:"Aw dog that's no fun".

Blitz:"I am going to rip the living voice-box out of your throat if you don´t stop now".

Max thoughts:"Shesh glad he´s not my brother".

Sparx:"Any way do I mean Max let's get down to business. I mean lets get moving. And Rex you better come two":

Rex:"Me, why".

Sparx:"You´ll see".

**Later that day near a cave**

Sparx:"Okay Dog your challenge is about team work so Rex put on this blindfold and Max put on these earplugs"-

Max:"Okay two things. Firstly stop talking like that. And secondly Rex can´t put a blindfold on he´s a spirit".

Sparx:"Got that covered".

He went over to a little bush and pulled out a suit of armor.

Sparx:"Alright dog, posses this".

Rex:"Posses"?

Sparx:"You know the things spirits can do to get a new body until their in a rebirth shrine".

Rex:"Right ha, ha I knew I could do that"" He floated over to the armor. "Okay that goes there and". Rex suddenly gained control of the armor.

Max:"So Rex. How do you feel".

Rex:"Hungry".

Sparx:"Okay ´now that that's settled put on those plugs and blindfolds".

**Two minutes later**

Rex:"I can´t see".

Max:"What"!  
>Sparx:"Max you can goggle but not drum and Rex you can drum but no goggle you follow homies".<p>

Both: "What".

Sparx sighs and walks over and pulls an earplug out of Max´s ear. "Rex can´t see but you can. And you can´t hear but Rex can now get through the cave".

Rex:"But wait we can just take them off".

Sparx:"Oh thanks for filling up, the old ticker I almost deleted":

Sparx walks over to them and chants the following words "Fo Meth Ekat Ton Od".

Sparx:"Now off you go".

**Meanwhile back at the house**

Zoe, Sodino, and Zinda are

Zoe:"Uhg I feel terrible".

Zinda:"But that's what comes with being pregnant".

Zoe looks at her pamphlet."I don´t get it my morning sickness shouldn't start until next month".

Zinda:"Let me see that". She takes the pamphlet. "Hmm, hmm, hmm".

Zoe:"What does it say".

Zinda:"Huh oh sorry I got caught up on an article about how mothering can be a awarding and loving experience. Anyway it says that in rare cases morning sickness can happen late in the first month but in that case it is advised that you don´t eat anything salty".

Zoe:"But I love chips".

Sodino:"Do you want your baby to be healthy".

Zoe:"Yes more than anything in the world".

Sodino:"Then do as the pamphlet says".

Zoe:"Okay I wonder what Max and Rex are doing".

**Back inside the cave**

Max:"Rex, you´re just about to run into that snake".

Rex:"Okay I´ll move".

Max:"What".

Rex:"Where are you".

Max:"What I can´t hear you but for the love of god don´t walk into me. I´m just to your right".

Rex:"Max we need a way to solve this. We can´t just walk around in blindness".

Max:"What? Wait I have an idea. You be my ears and I´ll be your eyes".

Rex:"That's genius".

Max:"What"?

Rex:"Never mind".

As they walked down the caves twisting path the two´s teamwork works to help them navigate.

Max:"This is going swell":

This was shortly before Rex walked into a wall and Max tripped over an ant.

Max:"Ow that really hurt".

Rex:"Yeah here to".

Max:"Say what now".

They got up and started walking again. Everything went fine from then on until Max fell over an ant again.

Max:"Not funny".

Folklistener:"Yes it is".

Rex:"I agree".

Max:"What did you say"?

**Outside the cave**

Sparx is standing outside the cave with a despicable smirk on his face. "they will never survive the cave" he thought to himself. But to his shock the two demons emerged to the cave shortly afterwards. He was shocked but regained himself.

Sparx:"Yo homies you made".

Max:"That I heard. Stop talking"!

Sparx:"Fine let´s go home".

**Back at the house about 1 hour later**

Zoe is relieved to see that Max is back home safe and sound.

Zoe:"Max I am so happy to see you back here safe and sound".

Max:"Wow de javu".

Zoe then gets bad and coughs.

Max:"Zoe are you okay"?

Zoe:"I´m fine Max. I´m just a bit tired from the baby".

Max wraps his tail around her.

Max:"Just take it easy my dear".

Zinda looks in pure jealousy.

Zoe yawns. "Well Max it´s getting late. I should get to bed".

**The next morning**

Max and Zoe awake.

Max:"Zoe do you know what day it is"?

Zoe:"Well its first December".

Max:"Well yeah but you´ve hit two months now. We´ll know what gender our baby will be".

Zoe:"Oh I totally forgot":

Max sweat drops and the finds the pamphlet. "It says that if your tail looks normal then it´s a girl. Bu if you have a blue or white ring on your tail it will be a boy".

Max and Zoe look at her silver and pink tail. And to their joy it was a girl. Zoe´s tail was the same color as it had been the day before. Max stroked his wife´s stomach and placed his head on it. He felt it kick and he smiled at Zoe and she smiled back.

They then got dressed and walked out to the others.

Zinda:"So Max today is the last test before you can have the jewel".

Max nods and looks around the room. "Hey where´s Ember and Sparx"?

Blitz:"Don´t know, don´t care. But anyway for you´re you will fight me to the death".

Max gets a serious look on his face. "Bring it on".

**To be continued**

ANFTA

Hello everyone. So it was a girl. The poll was even so I flipped a coin and it landed on the girl side. So until next time review and merry Christmas.


	25. Chapter 25: For the love of something

They sit inside the house with Zoe sitting on Max´s lap and everybody else sitting around the table

Max:"A fight it is".

Blitz has an evil smirk on his face. "Yes and I must warn you. Several powerful demons have fallen before my blade".

Zoe clings to Max in fear. Max strokes her hair. "Don´t worry Zoe. I´ve fought multiple powerful enemy´s and I haven't been beat to date".

Zoe gave a reassuring smile to Max and cuddled into him. She seemed to have calmed down but she was really scared that Max might get injured during the fight.

Rex:"Wait before you fight let`s make a rule. You may not kill your opponent".

Everybody agreed but without anybody knowing Blitz crossed his fingers.

**Outside in the Flash family's arena**

Max took Oblivion and turned it fro it´s chain form into its rapier form and got ready for the fight.

Zoe walked over to him and kissed him with great passion. "Take care dear".

Max:"I will my little darling". He felt her stomach felling his daughter kick. He smiled at Zoe and hugged her. "I promise for both you and our daughter".

Blitz:"Barfing in so many ways, can we get on to the fighting".

Zoe walked over and sat down beside Zinda. "How do you live with him".

Zinda:"Oh don´t worry he is only like this when he fights".

Max and Blitz got ready and then the fight started.

Blitz started by sweeping his sword in the shadows around them and firing beams of darkness at Max. In the meantime Max switched to **Earth **magic. Max lifted a wall up blocking the shadows. But Max had created a problem. Blitz suddenly struck out of the shadow that Max´s wall had created. Max was struck with Blitz´s blade between his shoulder blades. Max pulled down the rock forcing Blitz retreat into another shadow. Max changed to **Ice** magic and created a barrier of ice around the arena. He sealed out all the surrounding shadows. Blitz emerged from the ground and turned his sword into a scythe with his own shadow. Then he disappeared again as Max changed back to **Fire** magic. Blitz suddenly emerged from Max´s shadow hitting him in the arm with his scythe. Max turned on a flame in his hand making his shadow disappear. Max the changed his magic to wood. Max:"Wood Arm". Max destroyed the ice globe putting the back outside. Zoe gasped when she saw Max´s wound. As Blitz emerged from the ground Max made all the trees assemble in a giant ball around him. Max the sealed it with stones in his **Earth **form and then froze it over with his **Ice**. Max then had the **Wood**, **Ice**, and **Earth** shrink. Max then smashed it open with a rock fist attack causing Blitz to fall to the ground. Max had been victorious. Or so he thought for Blitz had a hidden motive in his loss, but he would not show it now. Now he would lose, later he will kill.

Zoe ran over to Max and kissed him. She then used her "Circle of healing" to fix his arm and shoulders. Max hugged her and kissed her head. Zinda walked over to her husband and healed him. Then she walked over to talk to Max and Zoe.

Zinda:"Max you have won our tests. You may now have the honor of receiving the Stone".

Blitz hid his face in the shadows. But unknown to the others his plan was going just as expected.

**Later that day deep inside the forest**

Max:"Blitz are you sure we are going the right way"?

Blitz:"I don´t know I've never seen it and besides only Zinda knows where the Stone is".

Rex:"But I thought you were the stones guardian".

Blitz:"No Zinda is. I married into the guarding family and therefore I am not the guardian. I am however the one to destroy those that want to steal it".

Max (Thinking):"That's a shocker and I´m not sarcastic".

As they walked through the forest Zoe began to see a lot of shadows hiding in the trees (Or more like 4). She began to grow scared and grabbed Max´s arm for comfort. Max patted her on the head and rapped his tails around her making Zoe feel a lot safer.

As they reached the stone Max could clearly see that this was in fact the shard of Fire. He went up to take it. But as soon as he had touched a dark shadowy figure burst out of the darkness and to Rex, Zoe and Max´s shock it was Castacien.

Max:"Castacien what are you doing here"!

Castacien:"I´ve come to collect the shard for my master".

Max was about to attack when he saw something terrifying. Castacien had a large blue tattoo on his arm symbolizing a crab.

Max:"Where did you get that shard".

Castacien:"Oh this. Just a small present from my master".

Max:"I don´t care if you have one or ten shards I will kill you no matter what".

Castacien:"But I am not alone".

Out of the shadows came three more familiar faces, Smirror, Perentie, and Mantistran. Smirror had a purple tattoo of a cobra, Perentie a White tattoo of a phoenix, and Mantistran had a black mantis and a Black dragon.

Max:"Who sent you, who is your master".

Blitz rose from the middle of them. "I am".

Everyone (especially Zinda) was in shock.

Zinda:"What do you mean Blitz we have been married for two years".

Blitz:"More like two weeks. Time magic really is powerful isn´t it. And my name is not Blitz. It's Grandeel".

Renitsune shows herself and well she has "gained weight"

Renitsune:"How is it possible Grandeel was destroyed centuries ago".

Grandeel:"Well a lot can happen when you´re the most powerful demon in existence".

Zinda breaks down in tears. Partially because she was cheated but also the man she loved turned out to be evil.

Grandeel:"Now I take my leave. Perentie will you have the honor of destroying them"?

Perentie:"Of course. They took my arm and tail. Lucky I'm a reptile demon and I can regenerate".

Before anyone could react all the villains except Perentie had disappeared along with the shard.

Max and Rex got ready for combat against the reptile. They leapt at him but they didn´t manage to get a good hit. For he created a shield of light with his shard.

Perentie:"My light shard allows me to manipulate all light into anything I want to turn it into".

Max draws himself back as Rex keeps Perntie at bay. "Spell switch combo **Earth **and **Wood**".

Max enhanced his right arm with wood and hid left arm with stone. He slammed them into the ground sending a wave of rocks and vines at Perentie. Perentie created a wall of light rendering the attack useless. Then he broke the wall into hundreds of small blades. He levitated them and fired them at Rex and Max pinning them to a tree. Dr. Z and the others from the Alpha gang tried to attack with their dinosaurs but where sealed within an orb of indestructible sunlight.

He walked over to the helpless Max and Rex as Zoe began to cry. For she knew that she could only hope that a miracle would happen so her unborn daughter wouldn´t have to live without a father. But of course that is if he didn´t kill her after.

Perentie made a sword of light and with a grin took it close to Max´s neck. "To bad your little dog isn´t here to see you die. He would be next anyway".

As he got ready to kill him a black shadow shot out of the forest destroying the light sword. The shadows lifted to reveal an injured green and angry Haikou.

Haikou:"You left me in the forest to be killed by cats and now your almost killed by this lizard freak".

Max:"Will you just help us".

Haikou fired a wind scythe smashing the light blades the held Max and Rex from the tree. The he attacked Perentie knocking his over on his feet. Rex unleashed hundreds of black feathers pinning Perentie to the ground. Max then leapt into the sky drawing oblivion and smashing it into Perentie´s heart killing him instantly. Perentie dissolved into small sparks of light leaving behind the shard. Max picked it up. And Zoe ran over to Max hugging him and crying of joy in his chest. He stroked her hair.

Haikou:"That's you fourth shard Max".

Max:"No it´s you're first Haikou".

Rex:"Huh"?

Max:"You killed him you get the shard".

Haikou:"Thanks Max".

Haikou channeled the power of the shard into him. He gained another tail and a white tattoo on his left foot.

Three days later Max and the rest left the forest and headed on with their journey. Zinda stayed behind and hoped to find new love. She was only 220 years old so her chances where still high. As it turned out Flash and Sparx weren't real at all. They where only projections of their own fantasy made by Grandeel. The group was one again without fear. But evil plans where being made far away.

**Just outside the town Yawa Raf **

A demon is bowing before a giant throne. "I am sorry my lord but he has been killed and we have lost the shard".

"So it seems. No matter we will soon have three to replace the one we lost. You know your mission. Have hi leave his wife and friends and join us instead".

"Yes my lord". The demon left threw the door as the lord had a smirk on his face. "Soon Max Taylor you will be y servant".

**To be continued**

Sorry about the late releases. I will try to release the more often. Next chapter is a Christmas chapter called "It´s a wonderful demon life". So merry Christmas please review and favorite. Or Hanukah or whatever kind of tradition you have this late in the year.


	26. Chapter 26:Its a wonderful demon life

After a month of traveling, tournaments to get money, morning sickness, water in the legs, strange eating habits, and emotional changes. Zoe, Max, Rex and the others arrive at a city. When they arrived Rex got a message on his dino holder.

Rex:"Hello"?

Jonathan:"Master Rex we are almost at your current time. We would like to see Max and Zoe. Their parent want to talk to them".

Moments later the time machine arrived.

Max:"Rex you go first. If "he" is there don´t want to go".

Zoe:"Oh darling don´t be so angry. Its Christmas time after all".

Max spouts a small smile. "Ok Zoe I will".

Rex beams up. After a while he calls max on his Dino holder.

Max:"Yes Rex".

Rex:"Max your worries are over. Dr. Drake isn´t there with them".

Max spouts a real smile and the team beams up.

**Up in the ship**

Max looks around to check if Rex was right. There was no sign of Dr. Drake.

Max:"Hey dad where did "he" go".

The parents look at each other and then Ms. Drake takes a step forward.

Ms. Drake:"Zoe well um. We have actually been gone for 6 months in our time. Me and your father had a divorce and w didn´t bring him. I simple can't be married to someone that cannot accept our grandchild".

Zoe was a little shocked but then responded. "I don´t care. The day he wanted me to abort my baby girl he lost the right to be called my father".

Max hugged Zoe.

Max:"So what did you want".

Spike:"Well son tomorrows Christmas and we wanted to celebrate it with you".

Max:"Zoe I just realized that it´s our first Christmas together".

Zoe smiled:"Yes it is Max. Let's make this a Christmas to remember".

Aki:"Okay lets meet here again tomorrow at six. Don´t forget the presents".

**The next day at six**

Every met up in the space at six sharp. Max got fine knife and Zoe got a harp. For his present this year Rex received a toaster that he could not use so instead he got a poster (which he still couldn´t use). Even Haikou, a demon that rarely was glad, could smile on this day for he could not be sad. Ed and Zander shared a present. The received a chocolate bar, which was 2 years to old, and Ed ate it and degusting breath Zander bowed deeply and acted like a gent. Though Ursula got no present this year she paid it back by inflicting great fear. The last present lying under the holographic tree was for Zoe but it was from someone that only brought woey.

"Woey isn´t a word".

Me:"Shut up it´s Christmas I'm aloud to make up words".

Zoe:"Who could this be from I wonder". She shake`s to box and the noise causes her to ponder.

She flipped the card and got a sudden scare. It was from her ex-father that did not have much hair. Although scared to open it she dared it. As she looked at it she was filled with joy it was a little shirt for her soon to be girl but not boy.

Max:"Okay we get the point. Christmas stories that rime are annoying so stop it".

Me:"Fine. (whisper) lousy no good doesn't understand my supreme awesomeness":

Max:"What did you say".

Me:"Oh look Zoe opened her present. It´s from her dad".

Max looked over and saw the small baby clothes. He thought to himself that maybe just maybe he might actually have begun to understand. But moments later Zoe fainted. Max hurried to her side. She was breathing very lightly. Max looked in the box. The bottom was loose. He opened it and saw a small bottle with a gas rising out of it. He sniffed it and became dizzy. It was some kind of sleeping gas.

Max:"Mom we have to get Zoe to the hospital. She´s been drugged by that bastards present".

Max and everyone else hurried her to the hospital. The doctor needed patient to examine her so everyone even Max where forced to leave. Max went outside to think. It was his fault. He could have seen this coming. That douche wanted to kill his baby. Only because she was demon offspring. Max walked over to the railing of a bridge. He looked down on the icy water. If he died would she have a better life? He thought about and stood up on the railing. He was about to jump when a voice rang in his ear.

Renitsune:"Max are you sure that you want to do this Max".

Max:"I don´t know what I want anymore. Maybe if I died then Zoe´s dad would leave her alone. No that's not good enough. I wish I was never born. Then everyone would have a better life".

Renitsune:"Max let me show you something".

She opened a small portal of which an alternative world was.

Max:"What is that place".

Renitsune:"This is the world that is if you were never born. Let me show it to you the world without you. Let's start with Haikou´s life": and then she moved the portal into a courtyard with 5 demons and Haikou standing in the middle. Suddenly the 5 demons called hundreds of thunderbolts down on Haikou killing him.

Max:"What's happening".

Renitsune:"You weren't there to save Haikou from his criminal life. So he and his group of thieves ended up destroying up destroying several towns murdering and stealing. He was then captured and judged to death. Let´s move on to Sandino's life": And she moved the portal again. Above their showed Sodino lying in an alley her clothes torn and her hair a mess.

Max:"Who is that"?

Renitsune:"That's our friend Sodino. Without you she ended up like an alley rat. Stealing food to survive and believe it or not selling her body for money".

Max:"You mean a prostitute".

Renitsune:"No she sold her kidney. Moving on to someone that will convince you for sure".

Max."Sure Haikou got what he deserved and Sodino living like that would happen. Besides I only care about Zoe. She´s my one and all".

Renitsune:"Good cause this is about her". She moved the portal and the tie of which Max and Zoe lived came. But it was not the same as before. The grass was burnt and all the houses had disappeared. In the middle of the city a giant palace lay".

Max:"Where is that"?

Renitsune:"This is your hometown. Remember Grenadeel, he took over the world because you didn´t stop him. And this is Zoe". The portal moved to show Zoe sitting in a small room with a tiny baby sleeping in her lap.

Max:"That's Zoe. But who's that baby on her lap".

Renitsune:"Her son. She was born into a family of maids that served Grenadeel. Grenadeel then raped her and got her pregnant. And even though the baby is Grenadeel´s son he is an outcast for not being a child of wedlock". She closed the portal and looked at Max.

Max:"All that will happen just because I wasn´t born".

Renitsune:"Yes and a lot more. Max you are the chosen one that will save this world".

Max ran all the way back to the hospital where Zoe had a complete recovery. They then went back and celebrated Christmas. Max was happier than ever. For he knew that Zoe was in good hands. His hands would protect her and their baby. When Christmas was over the parents returned home and Zoe´s father was arrested. However for unknown reasons he was charged not guilty. But Max knew that whatever happened he would protect her.

**To be continued**

Nothing new but please review. New chapter in the New Year.


	27. Chapter 27:Oh the miracle of birth

After another month of traveling, tournaments to get money, morning sickness, water in the legs, strange eating habits, eating, vomiting, more tournaments to get money, ore eating, strange urges to walk backwards and kicking. Zoe, Max, Rex, the alpha gang, the dino´s, Sodino and Haikou finally make it to the city where the next shard is supposed to be.

Zoe:"Silvoe are you sure this is the right town"?

Silvoe:"Well it was what the old archives of the spirit realm said".

Max:"You need to relax Zoe. Silvoe hasn´t been wrong yet, and besides you kan always ask me to torture him if he´s ever wrong".

Silvoe:"Sorry what know"!  
>Max:"I´m kidding around. You need to loosen up".<p>

Zoe:"That reminds me. There´s only two weeks left until little Lena is supposed to come".

Rex:"So you finally picked a name".

Max:"Actually no. But it´s either Lena or Camellia. I think Camellia and Zoe wants Lena. So where discussing it".

Haikou:"You can jibber jabber later in the inn let's get up signed up for the tournament already".

Max:"Fine. Jesh someone got out on the wrong side of the bed this morning".

**Down at the tournament hall**

Receptionist:"Okay sign this insurance that we are not responsible for any nurses, burns, cuts, freezing's, immobile limbs, or deaths".

Max:"All done. Zoe were just goanna check in at the hotel so just wait here for a second".

Zoe:"Okay Max".

As Zoe waited she suddenly felt a weird cramp in the stomach however I disappeared shortly after and she took no notice of it.

A little while later Max returned he took them all to the hotel where they after a quick wash up and a siesta*(1) went down to eat free dinner sponsored by the **DBT.**

Max:"Wow Zoe you're really hungry".

Zoe:"Well little Levy also needs food".

Max:"True but you eat more than normally".

Rex:"Maybe it´s because her dates in two week`s".

Max:"Maybe".

After dinner everyone went to sleep. Well except Max that was busy reading about his next opponent. He looked at the paper he had been given and studied it carefully.

_Name:"Drull and Drux._

_Gender: Unknown (even by themselves)._

_Likes: Heat and shish kebabs._

_Dislikes: Cold, ice magic, being confused for each other and being asked of gender._

_Demon Type:"Half hydra demon half lizard demon._

_Preferred magic use: Drull uses earth Drux uses fire._

_Winning streak: has lost a total of 15 battles all to members of higher ranks of power._

_Short description: Drull and Drux are a demon that was born with two heads. He has no blind spots and a thick armor of scales. He can shoot fire and control earth. He has however a weakness that has cost him/her/it many tournaments. For some reason the two don´t seem to get along very well and start fighting very easily._

Max closed the folder and lay down beside Zoe to sleep. Max stroked her hair and took some of it and put it behind her ear.

Max:"Did I tell you that you became twice as beautiful when you changed to a pony tail".

Zoe."Yes only fifteen times".

Max cuddled closer to her.

Max:"Well you are. That reminds me we should decide on a name for our little girl".

Max stoked Zoe´s pregnant stomach.

Zoe:"I still think Levy is a good name".

Max:"Well I prefer Camellia or Cornelia".

Zoe:"Well how about a combination. How about Cavy or Lellia".

Max:"All right Lellia it is":

Zoe and Max then slept till the next morning.

**The next morning**

Max woke up in his normal routine. This consisted of waking up getting dressed and then slowly waking Zoe up by stroking her chest".

Max:"Zoe time to wake up. We have to get to the tournament".

Zoe:"Max I can´t move very well. And I feel nauseas".

Max worried for his wife and for Lellia quickly got the hotel doctor":

The doctor didn´t even need to look close to know what was wrong".

Doctor:"We have to get her to the hospital now"!

Max:"Why what's wrong"!

Doctor:"She´s going into labor".

Max:"But that's two weeks earlier than her due date".

Doctor:"Well then it´s even more important that we get her to the hospital".

Max grabbed his petrified wife and sprinted to the hospital.

**At the hospital **

Max sat outside in the waiting room and waited for the doctor to return.

Doctor:"Mister Taylor we have good news, bad news, horrible news and good news again. The good news is that both your baby and wife are perfectly healthy". Max relieved". "But the bad news is that the baby has to be operated out because of birth complications"

Max:"And the horrible news"?

Doctor:"The operation isn´t free. But we may be able to get her out so we´ll just have to wait and see".

Rex ran in the door.

Rex:"Max you wanted to see me".

Max:"Yes Rex I need you to fight for me in the tournament".

Rex:"Count on me". And then he ran out again.

The doctor went in again and Max sat outside waiting and he waited and waited and waited until the doctor came out again.

Doctor:"Max Taylor you may see your daughter now".

Overjoyed Max ran into Zoe´s room and saw her holding a tiny little baby with brown hair and ears and a pink tail. Max sat down on a chair beside her.

Zoe:"Here she is. It's our daughter Max".

Max held her for a while:"She has you eyes".

Zoe:"But she looks just like you".

Max looked a bit more on the tiny sleeping baby. Then he whispered "Welcome to this world little Lellia".

Suddenly she began crying.

Max:"What did I do wrong is everything alright"?

Zoe:"Relax Max I bet that she´s just hungry".

Zoe took her and fed her.

Moment after she was done everyone came to see her even Rex.

Max:"Rex how did the match go".

Rex:"I won. But it wasn´t really hard".

_Flashback_

_Rex stood in the arena getting ready._

_Drull:"Lets burn him"._

_Drux:"No smash him"._

_Drull:"I decide what to do I´m oldest":_

_Drux:"We were born at the same time dummy"._

_Drull:"You're the dummy"._

_And then they started fighting and fell out of the arena that caused them to lose the match._

_Flashback over_

Max:"Aha well I want you all to meet my daughter Lellia".

Sodino:"Aw she´s so cute".

Haikou:"Well I guess".

Ursula."I don´t see what the big fuss is about. It´s just a baby".

Zander:"But Ursula it´s the miracle of birth. Life that makes more life it just":

"Shut up".

Rex:"Oh yeah I bought a house".

"You what".

Max:"Rex how much did that cost".

Rex:"The price isn´t important now if you would just".

Max:"How much did it cost".

Rex:"Just about everything that we would win in that tournament".

Max:"But the prize is 10000 Kren. That a fortune nowadays".

Rex:"Well now that you have a baby we should only travel if we know where there is a shard".

Max:"That's actually a good point. Okay so is that a deal. We only travel if we're sure there is a shard somewhere".

Everyone:"Agreed".

**To be continued **

**A note from me **Hey guys. I´ sorry about the short spoiler in the last chapter. But as you will see later in the story it actually isn´t a spoiler. So happy New Year see you until next chapter and good luck.


	28. Chapter 28: Crow

At the outskirts of town our heroes (and Rex) are travelling an incredible length of 500m to see the house that Rex bought for some money that they didn´t have yet. What an idiot.

Max:"Yeah listen to the narrator he knows best".

Rex:"Listen I´m sorry I was in a trance because of the good price":

Zoe:"Yeah right. Good price. A fortune for a small house that we can barely stand in good job".

Rex:"Well actually".

Rex didn´t manage to finish that sentence before Lellia started crying. Zoe tugged her in closely to her body to comfort her. She slowly cradled her in her arms and hummed. This seemed to work. Lellia looked up at her mother and laughed. Then everybody was happy.

Max:"Why were we angry anyway".

Zoe:"Who cares let's just go look at the house".

Rex thought to himself that this power of making everybody forget their troubles could get useful. As they walked over the hill that lay around the house everyone was shocked when they saw that the house was actually ore like a mansion.

Max:"Rex that´s not a house that's a mansion or a small castle".

Rex:"I told you that I got a good house".

Max:"Yeah but I mean10.000 Kren you shouldn´t think that was enough money to buy such a big house".

Then it struck Max:"Rex what did you do".

Rex:"Well".

**25,18 seconds later **

Max shouted at Rex all that his lounges could handle:"you be on me with the old Japanese mafia"!

Zoe:"Shush Max you´ll wake Lellia".

Max:"Oh sorry I´ll whisper. Rex what did they want".

Rex:"I needed double the money that we would win so I promised some guys that if you won all your matches then they would pay for half of the house":

Ax:"Oh great Rex now I have to win that tournament or were going to have to travel again".

Rex:"Sorry. But will you at least look inside the house first".

Max:"Fine but it better be good".

**Inside the house**

Max:"Wow Rex you really bought an okay house".

Rex:"Yep this house has 8 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, 1 lounge, a large kitchen, and a large balcony".

Zoe:"Wow you actually did something smart".

Rex:"And what does that mean".

Max:"Nevemind. So I call master bedroom".

Rex:"Wait what I bought the house".

Max:"Well I have a family. And besides have to win tomorrows battle so I suggest that we all go to sleep".

**Later that night **

Max is once again looking at his opponent sheet.

_Name: Crow Live._

_Gender: Male._

_Likes: Virtually nothing._

_Dislikes: Too many to list._

_Demon type: You figure it out._

_Magic: Dark, illusion._

_Winning streak: We don´t know._

_Description:"Again he doesn't talk to us we don´t know._

Max looked away and went over to Zoe that was holding a sleeping Lellia. Max stroked his daughters chin making her smile. He sat down beside Zoe and she leaned over resting her head on his shoulder.

Zoe:"I still can´t believe that this is our daughter".

Max:"Yeah we made her and gave her life".

Zoe got up and put her down on a very, very large pillow. Then she and Max fell asleep until about 5 hours later when it was food time Lellia and then they fell asleep again.

**Next morning at tournament hall**

Max enters the arena and looks at Zoe and Lellia sitting in the tribune. Zoe takes Lellia`s hand and moves it in a waving motion and Max waves back.

Commentator:" Ladies and gentlemen and Drull. Welcome to the second round of our glorious tournament. Today we see Max Taylor vs. Crow Live".

The crowd cheers.

Suddenly a green armored crow demon walks out of a black hole and enters the arena.

Commentator:"Now everyone count with me .1. FIGHT".

Max attacks first with a head on assault by releasing his 8 claws then jumping and diving at Crow. But Crow dodges the move in just mere seconds only to attack back with his own attack consisting of a energy slash formed like a talon. Max drew Oblivion changing it into its second form and spinning it to create a vortex that repelled the shot. Crow countered by fading into a large shadow and then out of a portal attacking Max from above. Max flung Oblivion at Crow hitting him but pinging off on his thick armor. Max changed to Ice magic and froze Crow solid. Crow smashed the ice and shivered unable to move. Max changed to fire and flung a fireball at Crow. The mixture of freezing and then burning made Crows armor crack. Knowing it was time for one last attack he gathered all his power and released a giant Black crow that oozed of dark energy. Max counter the might attack with his all powerful "Blazing Kitsune" attack. The two giants fought with slashing, pecking, elemental attacks and all kinds of other fight. However they were evenly matched. The two giants evaporated leaving their holders on the field drained of power and unable to fight. Suddenly crow lifted his hand and uttered the words "I surrender" before he fainted.

Commentator:"That ´was a thrilling match probably the biggest close up that I have ever seen. And not only that this is the first time that Crow has said anything".

Max gets over and helps crow up on his feet. Crow shakes his hand and disappears.

**To be continued**

**A note from me: **I am sad to say that this is the last chapter. That's of course because I want to take a break from this story and start writing another fanfic I came up with. Will make about 4-5 chapters and then return. Hope you understand.


	29. Chapter 29: Win,Betrayel,and Evil

Zoe cradled the tiny sleeping Lellia in her arms. Max had already left for his next match against the malicious Castacien. Zoe traced the small pink tuft of hair on top of her daughters head, and then traced the brown ears and the little brown tail with a pink tuft. It was her baby, her little angel, her offspring.

Sodino: "Shall we go"

Zoe: "Yes, let´s go. Does little Lellia want to see Daddy with mommy and aunt Sodino, yes she does, yes she does".

**At the arena**

Max tightened the glove around his right hand, the hand that he would hold Oblivion. This was the final round of the tournament, and in that tournament he would rid the world of another servant of Grenadeel.

Rex stood behind him and handed him Oblivion.

Rex: "Remember Max, if you don´t win this fight, we´ll get killed".

Max: "Wow Rex really and whose fault is that".

Rex: "I´ll shut up know".

Max: "Yeah good idea".

Max stepped into the arena and everybody cheered. But for the wrong person, in the other end of the arena stood Castacien, clad in black armor, with for cruel huge needle sharp pincers. The crap smiled at him with its huge sharp teeth, it was out for blood.

Referee:"Ladies and Gentleman, it´s time for the final round in our amazing tournament. In one corner we have: the six armed horrifying master of water, the crabtastic creature the".

Rex:" Get on with it already".

Referee:" Fine, in one corner we have Castacien".

And the crowd cheered his name.

Referee:" and in the other corner we have, the fox demon from the south, Max Taylor".

And a lesser part of the croup cheered on Max. Max waved at the crowd.

Referee:" Now remember that this fight is different from all the others we have had in the past. In this battle the first person to knock the other person out of the ring wins. You cannot surrender and if you die you still haven't lost".

Max nodded to the referee, just then the judge of the match walked into the middle.

Judge:"Alright boys I want I unfair match filled with blood and dirty tricks".

And then the crowd began counting down "5,4,3,2,1 FIGHT".

And before Max could react he was already evading shot after shot after shot of Castaciens. A single shot landed directly onto Max. But Max managed to grab the attack and slam it into the ground. The shock sent Max flying into the sky and Max released his claws and drew Oblivion. Oblivion and Castacien´s six claws clashed and drew sparks. Max landed on his legs and changed Oblivion to its second form. Max threw the chain at Castacien and decapitated one of the six claws.

Castacien cursed as the claw regenerated itself.

Castacien spun his 6 legs in the air and bolted at Max and grabbed his throat between his pincers.

Castacien:"Surrender Max Taylor, even if you somehow manage to defeat me now, Grenadeel will still gather them all and destroy you".

Max:"As soon as hell freezes over" and Max kicked the Claw smashing it and jumped into the air. Suddenly Max formed a silhouette in front of him. The clone morphed a huge Kitsune and became engulfed in white flames. Likewise Castacien formed a silhouette that became a gigantic spider crab armed with a claw bigger than the entire Arena. Compared to the crab, the fox was a mere ant.

But the crab had a huge flaw, the crab was incredible slow. The crab slowly moved its huge pincers at the small fox; the Kitsune dodged the claw and ran up the huge pincer. The fox struck the joint and the claw evaporated, the process continued for every single joint of the crustacean.

Then both monster faded away and left their users drained of power and panting. Max took one last chance and changed his magic to earth. Using his last magic he knocked Castacien out of the arena with the huge stone blocks.

Referee:"And the winner is; MAX TAYLOR

And the entire crowed cheered. But Max couldn´t see it because he fainted. But he did manage to see two Black bull demons in the audience nod to Rex, Max sighed with relief and the fell asleep.

**Two hours later**

A ghastly form swept around in the room leaving a dark trace after it´s smoke like body.

?: "Join us Max".

Max:"Never".

?:"You won´t have a choice, we will hit you somewhere so you will join us".

And then the shadowy ghost rammed into Max and Max awoke from his nightmare.

Max gripping his burning forehead and realized that he had a damp cloth on top of it. He looked around in the room, it was his. He looked over and saw Zoe sleeping with little Lellia in her arms. He took his sleeping daughter up, he hugged her tightly, such a small and pure face, she was so delicate.

Zoe:"I´m glad to see you´re awake" she said now awake.

Max lay his sleeping baby down in her crib and lay down beside Zoe.

Max:"What happened"?

Zoe:"You got knocked out and we brought you home, they gave Rex the money and the soul shard. Rex promised to give it to you tomorrow".

Max kissed his wife and embraced her.

**In the middle of town**

Rex walked into a small tavern and sat down by a table, shortly after two bull demons, accompanied by one small hedgehog demon, sat down by the table.

Hedgehog:" I trust that my little friends here will not have to hurt you my friend".

Rex:"Of course not Mr. Decapito".

Decapito:"Good now give to me".

Rex:" I don´t have it, they´ll only give it to Max".

One of the bull demons cracked his knuckles.

Rex:"But I´ll have it tomorrow, don´t worry".

Decapito:"Good, my dear friend does not like waiting, and neither do I my friend".

They then left, but not before one of the bull demon knocked Rex´s face into the ground.

Rex:"Sorry Max, but I need to protect myself".

**Near the city Raf Yawa**

Grenadeel sat on his thrown flipping a dice between his fingers.

Grenadeel:"I expect that all went as planned".

Castacien bowed down:"It did my lord, I infected Code 5 with the toxin".

Grenadeel clapped:"Bravo my dear servant, now all we need is for our little puppet to surrender the shard to our insight. Now leave, I need to think".

Castacien:"Yes my lord".

When Castacien had left the room Grenadeel took out a small mirror and looked into it, "Soon Max Taylor soon".

To Be Continued

It's been a while since I released my last chapter, but I will release one every single Sunday from this day on, with a few exceptions. Well I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I will see you again soon so please review.


	30. Chapter 30: Betrayel or not

When the sun shone upon the huge mansion for the first time in the day, it was Max that was the first to wake up. Not because it was a habit, or because he was hungry, it wasn´t even because nature was calling, it was actually because Lellia had begun to cry and everybody else was smart enough to wear earplugs. Even Zoe, that was one of the best mothers when taken in account that they were in the Demon Lands, had put in a pair, so it had become Max´s morning job to calm her down.

Max walked over and pulled up his little daughter and rocked her a bit in his arms so she calmed down. He took her out on the terrace and their eyes both flinched at the sharp light, but after their eyes had adapted to the light they could enjoy the lush surrounding garden and the small singing birds, Lellia watched them with interesting eyes, zoomed in on the small birds jumping from twig to twig.

Just then the birds flew away when a large slam scared them away. Max walked into the house looking for the creator of the sound, and the father turned out to be Rex and the mother was the door (a metaphor). Max walked down to meet his armoured friend.

Max:"So where have you been"?

Rex:"What can´t a guy go shopping without being accused".

Max:"Okay okay, but what did you by, and a better question is, where is it"?

Rex:"Oh umm, so how is my little niece" he said while he tickled Lellia under the chin (much to her dismay).

Max:"Um excuse me, your niece. I don´t remember allowing you to be my daughters uncle".

Rex:"Well we´ve known each other in like forever so i just thought".

Max:"Well you thought wrong, but can you just give me the soul shard" he said while pulling up his little baby a bit up so he wouldn´t drop her.

Rex pocked his fingers together:"Well they wouldn´t give it to me, so you can go and get it at the Tournament Hall later today".

Just then Haikou walked into the room yawning.

Haikou:"Hey, how´s it going".

Max:"Uh Haikou where have you been the last few days"?`

Haikou:"Sleeping".

Max:"Really"?

Haikou:"Yeah, at my lady´s house".

Max:"Awesome high-paw, uh, you know what just forge it".

And after that Lellia decided that she was hungry, and responded with a large cry.

Haikou:"What´s that horrible noise"!

Max:"It´s just Lellia, she´s hungry".

And then the trio walked into the kitchen trying to find something for the crying infant to eat.

Rex:"What do baby´s even eat"?

Max:"Well normally Zoe takes her and, you know what never mid I´ll just go wake her up".

And so Max did.

And a tired, yawning, slightly annoyed, she took her daughter and left the room. And then an awkward silence inhabited the room.

Max:"So".

Haikou:"So what"?

Max:"Breakfast, my treat".

Rex:"Sounds good".

And then, when Lellia had been fed and she had fallen asleep again, everybody – the alpha gang because they didn´t need their food.

But while all this happened Rex was being watched by 6 beaming eyes. Every single second of the day, even when Rex was in the bathroom he was watched. And it was ironically that it was here that Rex learned the truth.

Rex was smashed up into a wall by a bull demon.

Bull:"The boss is getting impatient, when are you going to get the shard"!

Rex:"Soon I promise".

Bull:"That isn´t good enough" the bull demon dropped him and pulled out a small bottle "This is the combined liquid darkness of all the dark demons in the entire state".

Rex."Can i please not drink that".

Bull:"That's not the plan, this toxin will melt anything after exactly one hour".

Rex:"Except that bottle".

Bull:"Yes".

Rex:"That´s kind of weird".

**Later in the cafe**

Rex walked back into the room and sat down by his table, He looked at Max sitting next to him, nobody would probably notice if he slipped it into his coffee, but then again was it the right thing to do.

Max:"Hey Rex, you already have a coffee".

Rex:"Oh yeah right" Rex looked over at the bull hiding his face between a newspaper, but even thought this Rex could see the "do it" signs. Rex slowly poured a liquid into Max´s coffee, and shortly after Max drank a bit.

Rex:"So Max, should we go get the shard now".

Max:"Sure but first I´d like to thsnk you Rex".

Rex:"For what".

Max:"For taking on my match the day Lellia was born, and that´s why we´ve decided to make you the godfather".

Rex:"But you said".

Max:"It was a surprise, oh well let´s go get that shard".

And then Rex and Max left, but Rex left his soul behind.

**At the tournament hall**

Max walked in front of Rex as they entered the building. Rex looked around, his henchman where everywhere staring at them. Max walked up to the counter.

Max:"Hey I´m Max Taylor, I´m here to get my prize from yesterday's tournament".

The receptionist looked at him with a mean glare.

Receptionist:"Yeah right".

Max:"What do you mean"?

Receptionist:"I´ve already had three Max Taylors today and at least they had a good costume".

Max:"Could a fake Max Taylor do this" Max said drawing oblivion and changing it into a chain".

Receptionist:"Impressive, but I´m going to need a lot more of convincing, show me you ID card".

And Max did.

Receptionist:"Who was the first one you fought in the tournament"!

And after about 45 minutes of doing stupid things to prove that Max was genuine.

Receptionist:"Okay fine here" and he handed Max a large check, and a Light green soul shard with a dove imprinted on it.

Max then heard a bunch of clicks behind him, he turned and saw about a dozen bull demons wielding huge crossbows, and in front of them stood a small hedgehog demon.

Hedgehog:"Hello my friend, My name is Decapito Samtoria, and you owe us that Soul Shard".

Max:"Why" he said holding the shard tighter into his hand.

Decapito:"Your friend here promised us it, now I would hand it over if you".

Max released his claws:"Why should I"!

Decapito:"Because you friend poisoned your drink with an acid that sould kill you just about now, and we have an antidote so give it".

Max grabbed his stomach as it began to burn, Max pulled out the shard.

Decapito:"Rex my friend, you go get".

Rex:"Why me"!

Decapito:"Because I say so".

Rex walked over and picked out the shard.

Max:"Why did you do it Rex".

Rex:"Because they were going to kill me".

Rex walked back over to Decapito and gave him the shard.

Decapito:"Fabulous, now give him the antidote".

The bull demons pulled up their crossbows and got ready to fire.

Rex:"I thought you would give him the antidote".

Decapito:"I am, the antidote is death".

And he then began laughing like a maniac, but the laugh soon turned into choking, when he looked down he saw a gigantic hole in his chest, he just managed to turn and saw Rex with a bloody armoured glove.

Seconds later Max stood up and together he and Rex killed the rest of the Bull demons.

Decapito:"How is Max still alive".

Rex:"I switched out the poison with a slowly effecting, but very spicy chilli sauce".

And then with a final stammer the hedgehog demon died, and when he did, he and the bull demons evaporated into darkness.

Max punched Rex:"That´s for almost killing me".

Rex:"Yeah sorry about that".

Max:"That isn´t good enough, you need a punishment".

And so Rex was set to clean every single room in the entire house until it was spotless, which is pretty hard when the alpha gang living there.

**Near the city Yawa Raf**

Mantistran bowed down to his master Grenadeel "It seems that Max has killed one of our enemy´s for us".

Grenadeel:"Yes it seems like it, though I hated that little needle bag I do hope that Max doesn't get to powerful, or we might not be able to recruit him".

Mantistran:"Master if I may say, is that boy really so important, why don´t we just kill him and finish all the soul shards ourselves, I mean now that he has this one, there is only one left".

Grenadeel:"True, but I still need a general, and Max is perfect".

To be continued

And that was chapter 30, now you know why Rex was a traitor, and why Grenadeel wants to recruit Max. And a note is that you can review anything about this fic sucks but i don´t care because as I always say "Only hated people hate on others".


	31. Chapter 31:A nightmare so true

Max sat on the top of the roof and thought. He knew that Grenadeel was and evil warrior that almost destroyed the world once, but how could he have returned, and why was he after Max, and why did the beast in his dreams keep telling him to join him, so many questions that Max only could guess on. But then again he could think about the positive parts of his life, he had a beautiful daughter, a wonderful wife, two best friend, and the biggest house he´d ever seen, but it was as if all of this wasn´t enough, there was something he craved for, but he didn´t know what.

Zoe walked out onto the terrace to look at what her husband was doing.

Zoe:"Honey what are you doing"?

Max slided down and kissed her by flipping her down into his arms.

Max:"Kissing you passionately".

Zoe:"You stopped kissing me for that".

Max grinned and lifted Zoe onto her feet.

Zoe:"But really, what were you thinking about".

Max looked at the sky:"I was thinking about how lucky I am, I have you, Lellia, two best friends, and this beautiful house".

Renitsune materialized:"Don´t forget a sassy Soul Spirit to match".

Max:"Hey Reni where have you been".

Renitsune:"I´ve been trying to keep a hold of my son".

Silvoe materialized over Zoe.

Silvoe:"Oh darling don´t be so rude, Kriston is only a baby".

Max:"Sorry to interrupt, but who is Kriston".

Renitsune:"Oh right, Kriston is Lellia´s soul spirit and our son".

Max:"Wow that´s, well I don´t know what to say to that".And they spent the rest of the day laughing, having fun, and celebrating everyone´s success.

But when the night fell upon the land Max fell into a deep dream. In the dream a dark haze haunted Max while he walked down a long hall that never seems to end.

Shade:"Why do you render following that spirit of yours, she doesn´t know what´s good for you".

Max:"Leave me Satan".

Shade:"Thank you, but know I will say it once more, that spirit knows not what is best for you, join me and together we can make miracles happen".

Max:"Like what"?

The shade flew over a newly opened room, he waved his hand and suddenly the room was a huge canyon, he waved his hand again and the room became a forest, and lastly he waved his hand and it became a large black room again.

Max:"That was pretty cool".

Shade:"Yes and that's not all you will be able to do".

The shadow enveloped itself around the large room and transformed it into an armoury filled with armour, blades, shields, you name any weapon and it would be there. The shadow lifted its hand and all the weapons began melting into one huge pile of different kinds of material. He pulled down his entire body into the mass as the metal transformed into his body practically becoming him.

The new metal golem snapped it´s rusty fingers and the entire robot shrank to the size of, well to the size of Max.

Golem:"Do you now see what power the darkness´s power, you follow a spirit that knows nothing about power, embrace my power and together we can become more powerful than any demon has ever been".

Max shook his head "I´m not impressed, it´s all an illusion isn´t it".

The golem reverted back into its shadow form. "Impressive my half human friend, but everything you see is not smoke and mirrors, with my powers we can really see what your friends think about you".

Max yawned:"Sure whatever".

The shadow lead Max over to 4 doors, each had a name over them, one said Rex, another Haikou, another Sodino, and lastly Zoe.

Max walked over to Rex´s door first and pushed it open, his best friend wouldn´t have any evil thoughts about him. Max opened the door and saw Rex punching a picture of Max.

Rex:"I hate you, I hate you".

Max closed the door.

Shade:"He blames you for the form he has been sealed into, do you think he likes being a chunk of metal with no sense, unable to feel pain, unable to eat, and that he has to pretend that he is not what he really is".

Max walked over to Haikou´s door and opened it. Haikou stood in the middle of a market place and began randomly shooting thunder around at the market place killing random people.

Max:"What was that".

Shade:"Haikou´s hidden anger, he hates everything about travelling with you, do you really think that he enjoys listening to everyone´s problem, where do you think he has been the last few days, sleeping with this so called lady, no my friend, he has been committing crime all over town, he needs to outlive his thief genes, or he might end up killing you, which is exactly what he wants".

Max walked slowly over to Sodino´s door swallowing what he just had heard from the black shadow. Max opened the door and saw Sodino stabbing a mirror image of Max. She then dissected open Max´s arm and removed the three soul shards that had been implanted into his arms.

Shade:"She only follows you to one day kill you, she is just about as loyal to you as Haikou. Don´t you remember what she wanted to use the shards for, she wanted a wish granted, but as long as you exist she cannot fulfil that dream".

Max closed the door slowly and without a sound. He then walked over to the last door, "Zoe" it said. He lifted his hand and placed it on the doorknob. He felt a need to turn the knob, all of his other so called friends had hated him, could Zoe be the same, maybe she regretted being his wife, maybe the only reason that she was still with him was because that they had Lellia, and maybe she didn´t even want Lellia, maybe she only kept he because she felt a need to take care of her as her biological mother. Max turned the doorknob, but instead sank to his knee´s unable to open it.

Shade:"Do you know see what i mean, you´re better off without them, they don´t even like you. You should let me guide you down the right path and together we can give you all what your heart desires. What do you say my friend, partners" He said and stretched out a long and bony hand.

Max swaggered back up to his feet:"Give me a few days and I´ll see if this is true".

Shade:"As you wish, but i doubt your heart can take any more sorrow" and then he faded away leaving Max in the black room that had once been his heart.

Max woke up at 3AM, he looked around the black room and thought, what was left for him.

**Yawa Raf**

Grenadeel sat on his throne and looked through a black mirror. Suddenly the door opened and Smirror the Rat demon walked in.

Grenadeel:"Ah my big toothed frined, what a nice suprise. I expect our plan is going well".

Smirror:"Yes my lord, my shadows are already taking away his emotions, soon he´ll only be an empty shell that is ripe for the picking".

Grenadeel:"Good, and when we have him, we can finally take over the world and eradicate those insolent humans".

Smirror:"But master I thought that you were once a human".

Grenadeel:"I once was, but know I have seen the true power, humans are a dying race my servant, in a mere 500 years they will all be gone, and then we will rule this world, a demons world.

**To Be Continued**


	32. Chapter 32: Light my child

Max walked around his garden with his little girl in his arms, she was so pure so innocent, shielded from reality, at least she didn´t hate him. Two days had gone since that fateful nightmare. Their parent's had visited them and seen their grandchild, so Dr.Z, Es, Zander and Ursula had gone back to the past with them, so there was one less problem to think about now. But Max still couldn´t forget what he had seen, had it all been a illusion, or had it been real, did Rex blame him for the curse of a metal body, did Haikou accuse him of robbing him of his freedom, did Sodino plan to betray him, but what worried him the most was what Zoe thought of him, was it the same as the others, or was it very different. Max put down Lellia who quickly began playing with the flowers around her. Max lay down underneath a nearby tree, maybe if he went to sleep the shadow would appear again, it hadn´t appeared the other two nights, but maybe if Max wanted to meet him he would show up, Lellia wouldn´t go anywhere, so it was pretty safe to fall asleep. Max closed his eyes and fell asleep, but unknown to him Lellia had just learned how to pull herself around with her arms.

Max opened his eyes once asleep and looked into the now pitch black room, but it was different somehow, instead of just being completely well, completely nothing, it seemed that it was more of a room than just a big black space. But sure enough the shadow hovered just behind Max, but someone else was there too, Renitsune stood beside him.

Shade:"Glad that you have come to your senses, are you accepting me now that you know that your friends don´t care about you"?

Max sighed:"I don´t know what to believe in anymore".

Renitsune pushed away the shadow:"Don´t listen to him Max, he´s trying to trick you".

Max lifted an eyebrow at his spirit:"How do you know".

Renitsune:"I know everything about your mind Max, and don´t you remember that I can see into the future, if you listen to him you´ll only cause harm to you and everyone around you".

The shadow began to sneak behind Max and acted like an evil conscience.

Shade:"Don´t trust her Max, don´t you remember who wanted you to gather all of the shards, maybe she only wants to take over your body so she herself can become powerful".

Renitsune:"Do you really believe that yourself Max".

Max walked around the room thinking, of course there was some sense in what the shadow was saying, but Renitsune was like a sister to him, a weird sister that could read your mind and was with you every single second of the day.

The shadow engaged into an eye battle with Renitsune.

Renitsune:"You may be fooling Max into believing in you, but as long as I exist you can´t come anywhere close to taking over Max´s will".

The shadow grew two gigantic claws:"Well then I'll just have to get rid of you".

The shadow ran into Renitsune cutting huge parts of Renitsune's fur shorter. Renitsune retaliated by sending several huge blue fire balls. The orbs began to encircle him following the shadow where he fled to. As soon as the Shadow stopped for a single second the blue orbs pummelled him into the ground. But unfortunately the shadow didn´t seem to be that affected despite the immense energy.

Max watched as the two spirits continued their fight, but soon he realized that it would take a long time before they came to a resolution, so instead Max decided to search the area for the four doors that held his friends true thoughts.

Max walked around the black maze for a several dream hours (which is around 5 minutes in real time), but whenever max found a place he thought looked familiar, he would end up and see Renitsune and the Shadow try to kill each other, even thought it was physically impossibly. The spirits decided to pause from their long fight to see if Max had decided on whom to follow.

Shadow:"So Max have you seen the true light, or rather the true darkness" it said as it slither around him.

Renitsune:"Don´t be an idiot, Max would never follow the likes of you, now get over here so i can kill you".

Shadow:"But if I´m dead, Max will never find out the true feelings that his so called, loving wife has for him, I can show him that, and besides Fox, if Zoe hates Max, then it also means that Silvoe hates you. It´s a win, win situation if i show Max how Zoe feels about him, because then you´ll also know how Silvoe feels about you".

Renitsune:"Shut up, Silvoe and I loved each other much earlier than Max and Zoe even knew that we existed".

Max:"I want to see the door".

Shadow:"As you wish" and he snapped his two finger/claws/things and out of the darkness rose a door with Zoe´s name carved into it.

Renitsune:"Max think for a second, you might not enjoy what´s behind the door, haven't you ever heard the saying, Ignorance is bliss"?

Max:"I know what the saying says, but there are some things that a man, or in this case a demon, have to find out".

The shadow shoved Max over the door and Max opened it. But unlike the other three doors Max was nowhere to be seen, all he could see were was 1single word, regret. What could the word mean, could regret be the regret against following Max into this world, or could regret be the regret against marrying Max, could it be anything so cruel as to the regret against Lellia ever was born, but i could also just be regret against all of those things.

Max walked away from the door without closing it, but if Max had looked at the door he could have seen the doors name change from "Zoe" over to "Max". It was not Zoe´s regret but instead Max´s regret. 

Renitsune herself was surprised, it was true that often a Spirit and a Holder often had the same emotions towards people, but she refused to believe that Silvoe had regretted meeting Renitsune. But no matter how she turned it, she always ended to the same conclusion.

The shadow flew over Max and Renitsune and they both emitted a black aura.

Shadow:"So have you now seen that none of your friends actually care for you".

Max:"Yes, I want your power".

The shadow smiled somewhat and proceeded to fuse into Max, his entire body began to seep into Max´s mouth, turning Max´s hair and eyes pitch black, Renitsune´s fur became deep purple and her teeth sharpened, Max writhed in agony.

Max:"This isn´t what I wanted" he said as his ability to control his own body disappeared.

Shadow:"To bad, get ready to serve Grenadeel as his most loyal general, whether you like it or not".

But before the shadow took complete control over Max, something odd happened, a light ruptured through the black walls. The shadow screamed and was destroyed. Max awoke from the nightmare very much still himself. He looked around and saw a tiny Lellia playing with a ball of light. He picked her up and looked her in the eye, she laughed at him, and he laughed at her.

**Yawa Raf**

Grenadeel lifted up an axe and walked over to his servant Smirror.

Smirror:"Please master, it wasn´t my fault that the shadow failed, the daughter she has some kind of light magic".

Grenadeel:"Enough, that your shadows were destroyed by a mere baby is proof enough".

He lifted the axe and decapitated Smirror in one move. "Let this be a lesson to all, if you fail, you will be the next to die".

**To be continued**


	33. Chapter 33: The story of Grenadeel

This chapter is set as a back story to Grenadeel and what he does all day.

**Yawa Raf**

Grenadeel walked through his small town where his servants lived; he had named it Yawa Raf because it was the word for servant on his mother language. He saw that people would bow to him when he walked pass them, their houses weren't the best you could have, they were about the same as the average peasant's. There was about 200 citizens in the town, 50 of them were soldiers. But to Grenadeel it didn´t matter how many they were in the town, because it was never enough, he wanted the entire world to bow down to him, he wanted them to fear him, and to say it shortly, he wanted the be the only thing that stood between them, and life, and death.

Grenadeel enjoyed his life, taking over villages, stealing from the rich giving to himself, destroying orphanages, stealing from the poor and giving to himself, gathering the soul shards ordering around his servants, leaving the toilet seat up, stealing from animals and giving to himself, he really like to steal stuff, but what he enjoyed the most was seeing grief, if your boyfriend had dumped you and then dated your best friend only to dump her and then date your sister, Grenadeel probably wasn´t to blame, but he would laugh at your tears.

There are a lot of people that wonder why Grenadeel actually does what he does, like all the things mentioned above, but in reality the reason could not be more simple, Grenadeel hates humans, really hates, like just about every normal person hates Hitler, kind of hate. Grenadeel was born a human about 50 years after the creation, but his mother was a demon, he had a total of 7 siblings each with their own beautiful coat of fur and tail, but Grenadeel didn´t, he was the strongest creature in his village, but the lack of tail, ears, and fur made him a victim for bullies.

When Grenadeel became thirteen years old he beaten off all of the bullies that had annoyed him, at this time there was no police or in fact any rules, Grenadeel was the first recorded person to have fought somebody. Grenadeel became feared throughout the village as the fighting demon in a human's body. Grenadeel was ruthless and didn't hesitate to deafeat anybody that he saw was an enemy, but Grenadeel himself fell to a terrible curse, the curses name was love. He fell in love with a beautiful cheetah demon named Tigress. She loved him back, but they could not marry because humans and demons cannot reproduce together, this was unfortunately another thing that Grenadeel had been born more human than demon.

But Grenadeel didn´t surrender, he spent 3 months traveling to the Stone of life to beg for a demon body, his wish was granted, but it was granted by the darkness element, Grenadeel became a full demon with a coat and a tail, but his soul became corrupted by darkness. Luckily the darkness didn´t show itself before after Grenadeel´s wedding, but there were some signs that the transformation from very ruthless but still caring for the ones he loved, to evil but still caring for the ones he loved. Grenadeel began to fight more with violence and anger, he would start a fight about twice a day, about 4 times more often than he used to, he developed a taste for raw meat, and his new fur changed from a light ashy color into a deep cosmic black shade, his new tail became more bristled and rough to the touch.

But the most clear sign was when a demon that had heard of Tigress´s beauty had come to woo her, but when he heard that she was engaged he challenged Grenadeel to a battle for her heart, Grenadeel said no because he didn´t want to lose the woman that he loved, somehow the stranger managed to persuade Grenadeel into fighting him anyway, Grenadeel fought bravely but was almost killed, but luckily when Grenadeel saw how sad his fiancé's life would be he decided to fight on, his only one tail erupted into nine full ones (a record that still holds today) and killed the stranger without any mercy.

Killing had occurred before in the history of the world, but never in such a brutal and unreasonable way. Grenadeel had killed him simple because they had fallen in love with the same person, people didn´t know how to react, but other great fighters did. Warriors traveled from around the world to try and defeat the great demon battle master, and marry his woman if they won (the last part was unofficial).as the challengers stacked up, so did the jobs of the undertaker, Tigress loved Grenadeel but she began to feel further and further away from him.

But finally the great day came, the day where Grenadeel was to tie the knot with his beloved Tigress, Grenadeel waited at the altar, but Tigress never showed up. Grenadeel was crushed beyond words when he had learned what had happened, his darling had left him because she no longer loved him like he loved her. In a blind rage Grenadeel smashed the entire village nearly killing everybody, Grenadeel now only had one goal in his life, to find and kill his former fiancé for crushing his heart, as well as his sanity.

So Grenadeel spent 5 demons years (about 50 human years) trying to find his former fiancé and make her pay, he traveled twice around the world following her tracks, she was running from him, because she just couldn´t marry him, not after he had killed all of those demons.

But no one can run and hide forever and after all those years Grenadeel finally found her, but when he did he had lost all sense of revenge, now he just wanted to kill her for the fun of it, luckily for her she had found another lover that was just as powerful, and he was just as powerful as Grenadeel.

Grenadeel fought for several long hours but never became tired, he wanted to see her blood flow, he wanted to hear her scream, and he wanted to feast on her heart while she still was alive, the darkness had truly taken over him, and he liked it, finally after having fought for an entire day Grenadeel was victorious and did all of the things mentioned above. Then he proceeded to gather an army of demons that wanted to rule and stole the stone of life, he smashed into pieces and turned them into armor. Luckily the stone summoned forth the demons that lived inside it and together they sent Grenadeel away to the world of death.

But they couldn´t hold him there and he managed to escape and recreate his army, Grenadeel only grew stronger from his visit in hell, and the only hope for the world is if one or more heroes rise up and defeat him once more.

To be continued


	34. Chapter 34: Leave

Max had discovered that what the shadow had told him 2 days ago were all lies, but he still couldn´t stop thinking about them, Max was the person in charge of everybody´s safety, so he would have to respect their wishes, He would have to make sure that Rex soon got his body back, that Sodino didn´t want to kill him, that Haikou was allowed to release his frustrations once in a while, that Zoe never ended up regretting anything, and that he himself never began to doubt anybody again. Max had entered a competition in the north, so he, Haikou, and Rex had left to compete, while Zoe and Sodino stayed home.

Rex:"Are we there yet".

Max:"Rex we only started walking 30 minutes ago, and we need to cover over 100 miles".

Rex:"So is that a no".

Haikou:"Rex shut up or I´m goanna make sure that you´ll first wake up when were there".

And for the next hour not only did Rex walk 100f behind Haikou, but somehow he also managed to shut up. But when you´re walking all the way up in the mountains you get tired very easily and after about 2 hours of walking the small team had to take a break.

Max:"Okay Rex we can take a break now".

Rex sighed, but still walked behind Haikou so he wouldn´t be killed. But instead of taking a break to drink some water Haikou decided to massacre some rabbits. But meanwhile Max was about to take some well deserved anger onto Rex.

Max:"Rex can you just taste the food that you prepared".

Rex:"Why is it too cold"-

Max:"Just taste"

Rex:"Is it bitter, is too salty"

Max:"Just taste it already".

Rex:"Fine where is it"!

Max:"Exactly"!

Rex:"Wait what".

Max:"You forgot to pack the supplies Rex".

Rex:"No I didn´t I put it in the green bag that lies in the blue room".

Max face palmed:"Rex I told you to put it in the blue bag that was in the green room".

Rex:"Oh, should I start running now".

Max:"You mean you haven't started".

And when Max finally managed to catch Rex, he had somehow lost all interest in beating him up. Instead he decided to give Rex a lesson in a different way.

Max:"Rex I've decided that I won´t kill you just yet".

Rex sighed.

Max:"Instead I´m goanna give you an ultimatum, If you don´t find food, water and a shelter for us, then i will make Haikou destroy you so bad that when you go up to people they´ll ask if you´ve seen Rex".

Rex flinched up and thought for a second.

Max:"So what will it be Rex".

Rex:"Well since it´s either find food, water, and a shelter and keep my beautiful face, or relax and have my face mutilated until it´s unrecognisable, I am weighing my options".

Max responded to this with an ignited fist that he slowly moved closer and closer to Rex´s face.

Rex:"Okay since your actually serious, I´ll go find food".

Max:"Good, but just to make sure that you won´t just runaway, I´m goanna have Renitsune follow you".

Rex:"How"?

Max:"I have my methods".

And then Rex left while scared for his so called "Beautiful face".

Renitsune:"You are a pathetic liar Max".

Max:"And Rex is pathetically naive".

**With Rex**

Rex:"Stupid Max and stupid Renitsune, I´m sure i packed the food, and now I have to do manual labour".

Fregaficens materialized herself. "This wouldn´t have happened if you had listened to them".

Rex:"First of all, I thought you hated Renitsune why are you taking their side, and second of all I´m sure Max said to pack the food in the green bag in the blue room".

Fregaficens:"Yes Rex i do hate that Fox, but I´m not taking her side, you do have a habit of not concentrating when you don´t care".

Rex:"Wait what did you say again".

Fregaficens:"Never mind".

**Later**

Rex:"These mushrooms look edible".

Fregaficens:"Poison".

Rex:"Okay how about these berries".

Fregaficens:"Poison".

Rex:"Okay these fish".

Fregaficens:"Fine".

Rex:"Good".

Fregaficens:"Until you cook them and then they become poisonous".

Rex:"Is there anything in this forest that isn´t poisonous".

?:"Well my food isn´t going to kill you".

Rex turned and saw a grey, old, nine tailed, wolf demon sitting in the grass eating a sandwich".

?:"You can join me if you want".

And Rex being as naive as always did.

?:So what are you doing out here in the forest".

Rex:"I´m travelling with my friends towards the mountains to enter a tournament".

?:"I doubt someone with that kind of armour needs help".

Rex:"Well actually I´m a spirit, I´ve taken over this body until I can get my old one back".

?:"Well it´s a good thing you only need a shard to do that".

Rex:"What do you mean"?

?:"The life shard, it can repair any damage and heal any creature, of course you need to have absorbed it´s power, well I need to get home, you can keep the rest of the food if you want, your friends might want it".

Rex thanked him and walked back to Max and Haikou who were pretty pissed at Rex for taking so long, but after they had eaten they began to calm down, but then Rex said a fateful sentence that changed their friendship forever.

Rex:"Max when we get to the tournament, I´ll be getting that shard".

Max:"Why".

Rex:"Well we already know which shards we have, and we´ve seen Grenadeels, so this shard must be the life one".

Max:"Why would you want the life shard".

Rex:"It can restore my body, so I´ll need to keep it".

Max:"That might be had Rex, it´s the team leader that gets the prise and that´s Haikou"!

Rex:"What, Haikou, you don´t even like using shards".

Haikou:"No but I like leading".

Rex:"Then change it"!

Max:"I´m sorry Rex but we already entered under Haikou´s leadership, there´s nothing we can do".

Rex:"Well in that case I´m goanna fight alone".

And in a blink of an eye Rex was gone.

Max:"I just don´t understand him sometimes, you wouldn´t have minded giving him the shard would you"?

Haikou:"No not really, but I don´t think Rex is serious".

From the top of a huge tree in the forest the old man suddenly became younger, it was Grenadeel, and know he had Rex right where he wanted him, he would be far easier to manipulate into joining him than Max, all he needed to do was wait for the right moment to strike, and he knew just when.

**With Rex**

Fregaficens;"So you finally left that stupid fox, it´s about time, but you have a problem now, we need another person to fight with us".

Rex:"I know, but when we get to the town there's going to be tons of people that will want to join me in the tournament, just you wait and see".

**To be continued**

Now that Rex has left the team Rex and Max are a member short, not that it matters. And what is Grenadeel new evil master plan. And will Rex succeed in finding another partner, not that anybody cares.

Sorry about the late realease, my internet broke down i only had it fixed this morning. And to make matters worse there won´t be a new chapter next week beacause I´m going on vacation to the USA. But in two weeks.


	35. Chapter 35: Insults and dead bunnies

Back at the mansion things weren't going so bad either, not "Rex felt neglected and left" but still pretty bad, Lellia had formed an incredibly close bond with her father Max, even stronger than she felt with Zoe, so when Max left Lellia had entered the world's first cry-a-ton, and she was the only competitor, at first Lellia didn´t think much of that Max had left, Max left about once every other day or so to buy groceries, or get Haikou back from the local bar, or paying for the repairs of the local bar after Haikou had been there, but when Max didn´t come back that night, Lellia had begun to miss her daddy, or her "Buba" as she like to call him.

Zoe had become to get a little stressed to say it in a mild way, and more bad news came their way, it turned out that Zoe´s father had gotten back together with her mother and "claimed" to be very sorry about the treatment he had given them, he had just been very afraid of losing his little girl forever, and thought Zoe forgave him, she soon undid that forgiving when he used an entire day only devoted to insulting Lellia. It was never anything that could be seen directly as an insult, it was things like "Let grandpa see his little accident", or "Don´t ever become like your mother and let down your dad by getting a baby like you".

At first Zoe found it hard to believe that her father would insult a tiny baby, but when Sodino pointed out that he never actually had congratulated, or even said one nice thing about Lellia it opened up to her like a book. But the worst part was that it only seemed like Lellia was the only other person to realize the evil that her father was doing. In fact the only time that Zoe felt happy that day was when they were alone.

Sodino:"So you´re family seems nice".

Zoe:"Didn´t you see what my father was doing to Lellia".

Sodino:"You mean that he insulted her".

Zoe:"Yeah, i don´t know why he hates her so much".

Sodino:"Maybe he still hasn´t accepted that you´re never going to be his daughter the same way again".

Zoe:"I don´t think so, he promised that he wouldn´t do that again, but he has always been a person that takes it lightly on the rules and promises that he made".

**Meanwhile somewhere inside the forest**

Rex marched down through the forest while shouting words about how much better he was without Max and Haikou.

Rex:"I´m telling you Fregaficens, once i get my body back and we win that tournament we´ll get everything we´ve ever wished for, money, success, women, a giant house, everything we could ever ask for".

Fregaficens:"Okay first of all let's see if we even win that tournament, second of all we already have a large house and money, and third of all i don´t need woman because I´m a girl and why don´t you just go get yourself a girlfriend".

Rex:"First of course we´ll win, you just use your little take over my body thing and we´ll be able to defeat all of our foes, second that´s Max´s house and money not ours, and thirdly it´s not as easy to get a girlfriend as it sounds":

Fregaficens:"Fine I´ll fight for you, but if you die don´t blame me".

Rex;"All I hear from you right now is bla, bla, bla, bla, bla".

**Meanwhile with Max and Haikou**

Max looked through the east side of the forest while Haikou looked in the west side, they were both desperately trying to find their friend Rex, or rather they were trying to find the third member to their battle group, because it turned out that Haikou had trouble with numbers and they needed 3 member not 2.

Max (shouting): Rex, were sorry (not really)".

Max used his keen sense of smell to try and find Rex, Haikou had the exact same idea, but unfortunately Haikou had a cold that he didn´t know of, and Max didn´t have any strong sense of smell, so both of them had ended up going the wrong way, while Max and Haikou went to the east and west Rex had gone to the north.

**Back with Rex**

Rex suddenly had a churn in his stomach with the sin being hunger.

Fregaficens:"Rex didn´t you eat just a couple of hours ago".

Rex:"Yeah but it was a light meal and not anything that made me full".

Fregaficens:"Well I´m hungry too and you don´t see complaining do you".

Suddenly a rabbit jumped into the road.

Rex´s eyes became red when Fregaficens took over him, she knew that Rex didn´t have the courage or guts to kill anything cute, so she had to get them some food the hard way.

The good part of this was that Rex didn´t starve, the bad thing was that he almost threw up after finding out that he´s eaten a bunny alive. But it was survival of the fittest and that included killing the weaker species. But Rex didn´t know that he was actually a pawn in an evil masterminds plan to destroy Max, but right now all Rex needed to do was not die.

**With Max and Haikou**

Max:"Did you find him"?

Haikou:"No, i even asked every animal i saw, before i ate them that is".

Max:"That´s gross, but right now we need to find out where Rex has gone".

Haikou scratched himself behind the ear as dogs do when they think:" I think he might have gone up to the mountains already, he was mad and went in the general direction so we might be able to catch up with him".

Max:"Why didn´t we just go north to the mountains".

Haikou:"It´s Rex he got lost in a tiny village".

**To be continued**


	36. Chapter 36: Puppet

Haikou and Max travelled through the forest hoping to find Rex so that they wouldn´t need to hire a mercenary that they didn´t trust for the tournament, but it seemed that Rex was faster than they had expected, they were almost at the town that lay far up in the mountains and the closest they had come to finding him was a small paper that said "5 reasons why Max and Haikou are dead to me". Never the less they were sure that Rex was lonely, hungry, friendless, and longing for a conversation with a person that wasn´t locked into ones continence forever.

The duo was right about some of the things, but wrong about some others. They were right that Rex was hungry, but he wasn´t friendless, they had guessed that he was lonely, which he wasn´t, though he really needed to be able to talk with someone that didn´t follow him wherever he went.

But Rex was quite nervous himself, he was dehydrated, freezing because he had eaten all that snow, and he needed to find at least two other members of his group that could help him win the tournament so he could be able to return to his original body. Because when you're talking to someone who can read your mind there really isn´t any way to say that that person or creature sucks.

**Yawa Raf**

Castacien ran into the throne room of Grenadeel.

Castacien:"Master we have seenthe enemies Max, Haikou, and Rex, if we are to destroy them we can do it now if we attack them without them knowing of it".

Grenadeel:"I know that my well tasting when made with butter friend, but we will leave them alone for now, I have my own plans for them, tell my army that if they touch any of them I will destroy every single one of them".

Castacien:"But master, if i may say so, you know what they are capable of doing, they have the last shards, if we kill them now no one will be in your way from destroying all of the pity full humans, if they get the life shard there´s no telling what could happen".

Grenadeel responded to this by walking slowly down to Castacien as if he would say "Your right", but instead of saying that he simply grabbed one of the crustacean's 4 arms and grabbed two of them, he slowly began crushing them as the Crab wiggled in pain.

"I´m sorry my lord, I should not have mixed myself in your decisions, I am but a mere crab that comes from a family of 500 that all wait for me to help you conquer the world, please don´t make chowder out of me".

Grenadeel released his grasp on three of the in all 4 claws, but he kept the last one.

Castacien:"Thank you my master, when I return I will tell my family about a great demon that rules the world and that is graceful and innocent to every demon in this great...".

Suddenly and without warning Grenadeel smashed the gigantic claw while ripping off his arm, the gigantic assault of damage was so great that not a single drop of blood fell from the huge wound. Grenadeel then began devouring the claw as Castacien slithered away in deep sorrow, fear and pain.

Grenadeel:"Let this be a lesson to you Castacien, your arm will grow out again and it will be fast but extremely painful, you made me sound as if I was some kind of benevolent king that only wished the best for his people, only those worthy may join me, don´t ever pray for your life again, or I will devour you entirely".

Castacien:"Yes master".

**Meanwhile**

Rex had been walking for several days without end to the city Yawa Raf where the tournament was to be held, he was on the verge of collapse when he finally regretted leaving his friends and realized that he had been kind of a jerk. Unluckily a huge storm brewed at that very moment, the winds flew with several hundred miles an hour and the snow fell in a gigantic mass covering the poor boy in less than 15 seconds.

**Later back in Yawa Raf**

Grenadeel watched at his city getting covered by the white powder known as snow, the people in his city all sat in their houses next to the fireplaces; Grenadeel was only evil towards the people that didn´t obey him, every man in the town was a soldier and every woman was a healer.

A snow owl demon flew into the room shaking his wings free of snow that had gathered on them from the storm.

Grenadeel:"General Icle, I want you to retrieve a demon for me".

Icle:"Shall I bring him dead or alive".

Grenadeel:"Alive, I want to make him the leader of my army, that way i might be able to defeat my enemies without having to do anything".

Icle:"Yes my lord". And then he flew off.

Icle was the leader of the Grenadeel´s air force that consisted of Icle, two carrier pigeons, and several uncountable hundreds of small tame humming birds with beaks that can pierce threw metal.

But the local point is that Icle has the command over a small army, but only he is brave/stupid enough to fly in a snowstorm as powerful and merciless than this, but Icle hadn´t been hired because he was trustworthy so Grenadeel often tested his loyalty on mission like these.

Icle landed next to a large lump of snow and brushed it off to revel a severely frozen Rex, Rex couldn´t of course really die because he was a suit of armour, but the joints that connected his legs and arms had completely frozen over turning him into a living suit of ice that was unable to move. Icle carefully planted his claws into the shoulders of Rex and flew off with the 200 pound heavy piece of iron, Flying became easier and very much harder, he could now fly more directly because the armour helped him gain weight to not blow away, but the weight made him rest every 10 minutes to get his breath back.

But he did manage to bring Rex back to the castle, and the first thing that Grenadeel did was to return Rex´s body to him using the Life shard that he had in his possession, but he also planted a puppet spell on him that turned him into a zombie that only obeyed Grenadeel. Grenadeel had big plans and currently the only thing that stood between him and ultimate power was Max and the shards that he owned.

**To Be Continued**


	37. Chapter 37: Team?

Max and Haikou had been travelling the entire day and night hoping to find their friend Rex, but unfortunately a snowstorm had forced them to stop and take refuge inside a cave just as they had made it to the mountain range in which the city that the tournament was held.

Max:"Do you think Rex might have, well might have died and been buried by the snow".

Haikou:"No way I can still smell him so he is still alive somewhere".

Max:"I really hope you´re right, Rex might have been selfish, greedy, and sometimes a pain, but he was still my best friend so I think that it´s my duty to find him".

Haikou laughed:"Sometimes you half demons confuse me, but I agree with you sometimes".

Max laughed back:"Thanks".

Both Haikou and Max where incredibly cold and hungry, they both thought that it was the exact same thing with Rex, but Rex was actually lying in a warm bed and devouring a gigantic amount of delicious food. Rex didn´t know where he was or where the food came for and currently he didn´t care either.

Suddenly a loud voice told him to go into the next room; Rex was about to do so but suddenly his legs felt incredible heavy, he looked down only to see that his legs looked just like they always had, covered in armour. Rex took a step but he fell under the weight, Rex often fell but this time he actually felt pain, in the impact Rex´s helmet also fell off.

Rex stood up and put his hand to his head that now ached incredibly. Rex turned around and randomly looked into a mirror. To his surprise he wasn´t transcendent, but he was very much solid. Rex touched his skin and could feel the warmth and the blood pulsing threw his veins.

Rex:"Well I´ll be damned, the curse must have lifted itself".

Suddenly the voice boomed once again to tell him to talk to the master in the other room. Rex shrugged off the echo of the loud noises and decided to do as it told him. Rex walked into the other room (though with some trouble because of the heavy armour). Rex walked over and was surprised at the person that sat there.

Rex:"You´re Grenadeel".

Grenadeel:"I know that".

Rex:"Don´t play dumb with me, I know what you´re after and i won´t give you any of the shards because i don´t have any".

Grenadeel:"I´m not interested in shards, I want you".

Rex backed away:"T-Thank you but I´m straight".

Grenadeel:"Not like that, I meant I want you to be one of my generals".

Rex:"Hell no, I`m thankful for the food but I´ll never aid your mindless killing"!

Grenadeel snapped his fingers so Rex became his puppet with some free will:"I believe that you owe me a favour, do you see that body of yours, I resurrected it for you, and I can just as well burn it down again. Besides if you elp me I´ll give you, let´s say England".

Rex:"Nope Russia"!

Grenadeel:"I would but i already promised that part to one of my other generals".

Rex:"How about China"?

Grenadeel:"Nope"!

Rex:"How about Scandinavia".

Grenadeel:"Try again".

Rex:"South Africa".

Grenadeel:"There´s a south Africa"?

Rex:"Is there any place that isn´t taken".

Grenadeel:"Sure this is, besides everywhere will belong to me you´ll just a be very powerful ambassador, so you want Italy".

Rex:"Throw northern France in and we have a deal".

Grenadeel:"Why"?

Rex:"Hello France, pretty ladies that love exotic men".

Grenadeel:"Well in that case no".

Rex:"Okay but I won´t to be an ambassador somewhere if you want me to be your general".

Grenadeel:"Fine (Why the hell did i give him so much free will), you can have, well let´s say, Turkey"?

Rex:"I like Turkey, you have yourself a deal".

Grenadeel:"From now on you shall only call me master, and obey my every command, now go get armoured up, and then come see me for your next task".

And so Rex was given a new armour and weapons, armour with the symbol of Grenadeel on the back, and two scimitars that could magically fold around his wrists like bracelets and they become swords when flicked out. A mask was also added, one that made it impossible for anybody to recognize Rex, as well as making it impossible for Rex to see who he was talking to. In reality Rex would never have helped Grenadeel, but the puppet spell changed his alignment.

Rex:"Master what is my objective".

Grenadeel:"There are two pests on the way here, i have lured them with a fake tournament add, i want you to kill them".

Rex swallowed deeply:"What are their names".

Grenadeel:"Ukiah and Sam".

Rex nodded, at least they weren't his friends, but what Rex didn´t know was that since x sometimes sounds like s, Sam backwards is Max, and the same thing was Haiku, but the puppet curse made it impossible for Rex to see the connection.

**Meanwhile **

Max and Rex had finally made it to the top of the very high, very cold, very annoying mountains. And needless to say, the first thing they did was go to the local inn that very conveniently gave all the people that participated in the tournament a free room. Not necessarily a good room but a room is a room.

Haikou:"Max when does the tournament start"?

Max:"On the day after tomorrow".

Haikou:"That´s not a lot of time to find Rex".

Max:"You´re right, but in the worst case scenario we won´t have to find him".

Haikou:"Let´s just hope that it doesn´t come to that".

Then the two decided to hit the hay and call it a night. And it was quite literal because as said the rooms weren't that good. But while Haikou fell asleep quite astoundingly fast, Max just couldn´t stop thinking about Rex that probably was lying dead somewhere under the snow, they had probably walked right over him while he called for help. These thoughts sped through Max´s head all through the night, needless to say he looked wasted by morning.

Haikou:"What the heck happened to you, did you stay up fighting giant rats again"?

Max:"What"?

Haikou:"No wait that was just a dream, but still why do you look like a something a bear ate and barfed up again, and I know what that looks like because I used to be friends with a bear, and boy was that gross".

Max:"Okay way too much information, and I was just worried about Rex, I mean he hasn´t been himself ever since we got here and he got his powers. He used to be a lot smarter than me, I still think he is, but I think Fregaficens might be interfering with that".

Haikou:"That´s not hard to imagine, I mean when I first met him he had heat stroke".

Then they both laughed, but none of them thought it was funny.

To Be Continued


	38. Chapter 38: Love is in the air

Castacien ran into the throne troom once again remembering to bow deeply for Grenadeel and waited for Grenadeel to allow him to talk.

Grenadeel:"Talk but make it fast i have to train my new puppet".

Castacien:"Master we have seen Max and Haikou in the city are you sure that we should not kill them".

Grenadeel walked down and once again grabbed one of Castaciens arm:"This is the regrown arm that I ripped off a couple of days ago is it not",

Castacien:"Yes sir it is".

Grenadeel:"Do you wish for me to do it again and make you devour it yourself this time".

Castacien:"_gulp _No sir".

Grenadeel:"Good now tell every single one of our guards that if they lay a single hand on Max or Haikou I will single handed kill them".

Castacien:"Yes master". Then he bowed and walked slowly out.

Life is good Grenadeel thought to himself as he sat back on his throne. But even a king had no time to relax, he needed to take his daily watching of the town, but what if Haikou and Max saw him, the entire scheme would be useless, he had to think of a plan, how he could walk through the city without risking being seen. Grenadeel smiled, he had an evil idea.

**Meanwhile**

Max and Haiko had split up to search for Rex, Haikou insisted on trying to sniff him out again, while Max tried a more reliably approach and tried asking people.

Max:"He´s a big suit of armour, no. He likes to think of himself, no. He´s a living hunk of metal for crying out loud you must have seen something".

As a matter of fact everybody knew who Max was talking about, but they knew that what happened in Grenadeels castle stayed in Grenadeels castle, all but a little boy who didn´t know any better.

Boy:"Mister I saw a piece of armour walk arounf town earlier this day".

Max bent down to his level:"Where did you see him".

Boy:"I can´t seem to remember".

Max:"Here´s 300 kren".

Boy:"He walked out of the castle and three the town and looked at every house as if he was inspecting them".

Then the boy ran off before Max could interrogate him. Max didn´t know that inside the building that the boy ran into was actually a prison.

Boy:"Will you please let my parents go now mister".

Icle the snow owl demon flashed the iron tips of his wings that he used to angle though snow storms, but they could also be used as deadly weapons, rumour has it that he once sliced a man in half without any of the blood vessels being severed.

Icle:"You parents are safe at home, but I wouldn´t mention this to anybody, or you might just have to become an orphan".

**Meanwhile with Haikou**

Haikou was beginning to give up on his smelling tactic, he had instead chosen to use the same technique as Max and ask around, but he got just about the exact same answers.

Haikou:"He´s a big, stupid, not very attractive, piece of armour, no. He likes to eat and sleep, no".

But Haikou was stopped by a middle aged man.

Man:"The last couple of days there have been an armoured man walking in and out of the castle".

Haikou:"Wow thank you, if there´s anything I can do".

Man:"Give me 300kren and you're off the hook".

And Haikou did so. Then man then walked back into what Haikou presumed was his house. Inside there was a crying woman and the mantis Demon Mantistran.

Man:"Is our son okay".

Mantistran:"He´s at home but if you mention this to anyone we´ll make you a childless couple". The Man walked away with his sobbing wife, they were glad to have a ruler like Grenadeel, he helped his people, but this was one of the reasons that Grenadeel never earned respect by trust; he only ever earned it by fear.

**At the castle: Rex´s room**

Rex looked out the window, he could see everything perfectly from afar, but up close everything was just a blur, he had to guess who he was talking to and he could only get around the room because he had memorized where everything was.

Even worse than normal walking around was fighting training, Rex would have to fight an endless stream of well "something's", Rex couldn´t quite guess what they were but his best guess was that they where some kind of monkey demons, because they moved much faster and skilfully than a professional athlete. Needless to say Rex was black and blue whenever he was done training.

Rex wanted to remove the helmet and look around, but he hadn´t gotten used to being alive again, he kept on wondering if it was all a dream and if he removed the armour he would disappear. Max sighed and looked into the mirror, to him he looked just like a big blob of slime, Rex took his helmet off for the first time, he looked at himself standing in black armour, but soon the fear came over him and he hurried to put the helmet back on.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a beautiful young female fregat demon stood in the door entrance, she was wearing a maids outfit, just like Rex she had scruffs of beautiful feathers on the side of her head and hair, though unlike him she didn´t have talons for hands and had two magnificent black wings on her back.

Maid:"Good day Master Rex, my name Zaleilah, grand Lord Grenadeel has entrusted me to be your personal maid, is there anything that you wish of".

Rex:"... Will you marry me"?

Zaleilah:"I beg your pardon, my dear master".

Rex shook his head to get out of the trance:"Oh i asked, could you tell Grenadeel that i will go train with my Scimitars".

Zaleilah:"As you wish".

She then bowed before him and went away. Rex sank down on the closed door.

Rex:"Fregaficens what is this feeling in my chest".

Fregaficens:"Ah I see, you´ve sensed a demon in heat".

Rex:"What no I haven't".

Fregaficens:"Rex It´s called Love it´s a natural phenomenon".

Rex put his hand over his chest:"So this is what love feels like, all i really want to do right now is laugh, and cry, I want to get away from her, but I also want to hug her. Will this ever go away"?

Fregaficens:"I´m afraid not Rex".

To Be Continued


	39. Chapter 39: Power

Max and Haikou had assembled back at the inn and decided to go to the castle the next day. Max now stood in front of the high gates to the castle, the kid he had asked had told him that he´d seen a large armour like thing move around inside there. Max didn´t wait long before Haikou arrived.

Max:"What are you doing Haikou"?

Haikou:" I used my supreme sniffing ability to track down Rex to this very castle.

Max:"You asked around the town and some guy told you that he had seen Rex here didn´t he"?

Haikou:"That sounds about right".

Max looked at the castle, it was also an arena so Rex might be here to see if he could find people to join his team. In a worst case scenario they could always just end up looking for members themselves. The duo walked through the huge gates and unbeknownst to them, they were being scanned.

**Controlroom **

In the control room, the room that made sure that all the magical facilities in the castle worked, sat a very old, very smart, very annoying elephant demon, his tusks had fallen out and been replaced by two of gold. He knew all there was to know about the castle and how to use the facilities. Being scanned was maybe a bit to technological defined, in reality the elephant just absorbed knowledge about them with a special power.

Name: Max Taylor

Age: Physically: 19 Technically: 13

Power:"Fire, Ice, Wood, Earth, Emotion

Spouse: Zoe Taylor

Child/Children: Lellia Taylor

Weakness: Loving for his Family

Power Level: 50% Grenadeel

Name:" Haikou Haul

Age: 25

Power: Wind, Light

Spouse: None

Child/Children: Not any that he knows of

Weakness: Has a constant urge to steal

Power Level:"45% Grenadeel

Currently they both served no threat to Grenadeel, the heck even if they got a third member Grenadeel would just absorb more power from the shards and become more powerful, but they had to keep Rex away from them. Rex was just about as powerful as Max, but he is unable to harness it without power support. In that meaning Rex is unable to use the power because he needs a power source, and Grenadeel knew just which one it should be.

**Meanwhile In Rex´s room**

Zaleilah:" Does it feel good my master".

Zaleilah was giving Rex a back massage, With Rex lying sown and he sitting right on top of himand needless to say it was pleasure itself. Rex could feel her slowly pressing and relaxing every pressure point on his back.

Rex:"Very good, you're doing a good job".

The real reason that Rex wanted a massage was actually just to have skin to skin contact with her, he felt that if he could just get her to be close to him then they would at last fall in love. Of course Zaleilah had no intensions of doing so. To be honest Zaleilah was beginning to find Rex very, very, very annoying, in just the last 24 hours he had, made her give him a massage twice, have a long conversation with him that she found extremely boring, and made her look at him while he pummelled shadow monkeys to death. But she had to admit that it could be a lot worse, she could have been one of Grenadeel´s maids, which was rumoured to be as terrible as death itself.

Zaleilah:"Is there anything else i can do for you my Master"?

Rex thought for a second.

Rex:"So you´re my maid and you´re going to do everything that I want you to do"?

Zaleilah thought about what to answer, but at last came to a conclusion:"Yes, you are my master, i will do whatever you ask of me, but not sex".

Rex:"Well then, kiss me".

Zaleilah really wanted to slap Rex, and that was the girl that was nice to rapid dogs thinking, but right now she found that it was more important be alive and to keep her job, because Grenadeel had a very tight "One disobeyed order and you´re fired" rule, and since fired literally means fired as in burned to death, the answer was very clear.

Zaleilah:" As your wish my Master" and she bent down and kissed Rex, much to his delight and her revolt.

Rex pressed on by hugging her and pulling so close that her chest/bubes smashed up on his chest. Zaleilah felt more and more hatred against this perverted, mean, slightly attractive, but really annoying demon, but she really did have to admit, for her first time kissing a guy (it was also Rex´s first kiss) it wasn´t really something that she was hoping to remember, but it was a pretty good one.

**About 15 minutes later**

Zaleilah had left and Rex was smiling on his back.

Rex:"That was terrific".

Fregaficens:"Hmm, I don´t know, her spirit seems a little far away".

Rex:"Oh don´t be such a buzz kill Frega, I really think that i have a shot at her".

Fregaficens:"Whatever you say Rex, but i would be alert if i were you, some demons neglect their Soul Spirit and the spirit dies, it leaved them unable to love or even feel happy, they only want personal gain and will do anything to get hold of what they need, and/or want".

**Meanwhile in the arena area of the castle**

Max:"Haikou this is hopeless, we´ve asked everybody that come here normally and everybody said that they´d never seen a talking piece of armor. We might as well give up and quit the tournament".

Haikou:"Don´t be so sure, I managed to make a deal with a bounty hunter that if he becomes part of our team he will get 50% of the money, we can meet him at the tournament tomorrow here".

Max sighed:"It´s probably the best thing we can do right now, but if Rex isn´t here, and he wasn´t anywhere in the town, the only possible answer is that Rex must have succumbed during the snowstorm".

It took them an entire hour to walk back to the hotel, their mind gears where on full drive, it had to be the only explanation, but Rex had Fregaficens, she wouldn´t have let him die, by the end of the day they had both decided that Rex had died and they had to move on, but first max engraved his name into a tombstone, or rather a large rock that they bought.

That night Max lay down on the grass and looked at the sky, it was the same sky that his family saw, he wondered how they were, oh he missed them so dearly, and Zoe missed him too, more than he could ever know.

Tomorrow was the day of the tournament and everything went right after Grenadeels plan.


	40. Chapter 40: A message from a blade

Max awoke the following day to weak call, it was like a bell, no it was like a small cry, it was saying "Max take me", and the sound was coming from Oblivion, Max´s faithful sword that had helped him through thick and thin. Max picked up the blade and suddenly he could hear the voice as clear as a spring day. Oblivion had spoken to him before; at that time Max had been close to death and Oblivion had unlocked it´s second form to save him from a deadly waterfall.

Oblivion:"Finally we can speak again Max unfortunately I bring no good news. I sense a dark force in this area".

Max:"Of course every bloody time we go somewhere there´s someone that´s dark and evil can´t I just go to a tournament and get myself a shard without being pursued by the forces of evil"!

Oblivion:"Well you are trying to gather the things that control the very order of life and death and nature itself. So don´t expect any peace soon".

Renitsune:"I agree with Max this is just getting annoying".

Oblivion:"If you will just let me explain for a second okay, Max you know that I am no normal sword, i can change shape, but there are five other swords that can do that, Grenadeel owns one of them, my brother Ishtar the Schmitar".

Max:"Wait let me stop you there, Ishtar the Scmitar, who the hell came up with that kind of name".

Oblivion:"You´re changing the subject".

Max:"We´ll get back to that later but first answer my question, who the heck came up with that name".

Oblivion sighed like only a sword can, which really just was the blade bowing down slightly.

Oblivion:"We were all forged by the great demon smith Herman, he crafted us using iron from fallen stars and planted a spirits of light inside us, we all represent an element, I represent fire, while Ishtar represents darkness and so and so on. Is that an answer enough for you"?

Max:"Well why can you change shape, and better question yet, why Herman".

Oblivon sighed once more:" I can change shape to suit my masters needs, if you were in dire life saving need of a rope or fork then I could become that too, but my main form is and will always be this rapier. And by the way, I have no idea of why a great blacksmith took on the name Herman, do I look like I know everything"!

Max."Well now that you mention it you do look very smart for a sword, but before i interrupted you, you said something about Grenadeels sword, what was that about"?

Oblivion:"Well my master it seems that my darker brother has set himself up somewhere in these surroundings, but it seems that he is somehow dwelling, I´m sorry master but it takes me a long time to gather enough energy to even speak a single word and we have spoken for almost an hour, I must rest now but know that I will help you if you come in need of it".

Then the blade lost it´s glow and became just another normal sword just like all the other in the town. Suddenly Haikou awoke and yawned incredibly much.

Haikou:"What´s all this commotion about, there´s still several hours until the tournament and it´s only 5 AM".

Max:"Haikou why don´t you just lay down to sleep again, it doesn't really matter if you just sleep again does it".

Haikou:"Well I have a weird condition that keeps me from falling asleep again after I´ve woken up".

Max:"Oh, is it some kind of blood disorder".

Haikou:"No it´s more of my natural animal instincts, but now that we´re both up why don´t we start by warming up, and I can tell you all about the guy I hired, he seems awesome".

The next couple of hours were filled with extremely hard training so Max was in tip top shape.

Max:"Alright Haikou it´s time for you to tell me all about this guy that you hired".

Haikou scratched himself behind his ear:"Well he´s a snake demon so he doesn´t have any arms, or legs, or shoulders, but his tail is one of the sharpest things that I have ever seen".

Max looked at Haikou with a weird look.

Haikou:"What is it"?

Max:"Haikou, how exactly did you meet this guy, it seems very unrealistic that you would just meet this guy, after what Renitsune once told me about demons, reptile demons should be very rare, especially snake demons, and it´s 5 degrees Celsius outside, that´s not really the optimal place for Reptiles to live. So what are the odds"?

Haikou:"Well when I met him was also trying to get someone to join his team for the tournament, but he seemed to be constantly, annoyed, angry, and to put it short constantly pissed off".

Max:"That really didn´t answer my question".

Haikou:"Okay I was going into a bar to try and find somebody that would join our team. And while I was _cough_ researching the area by mingling with the different kind of _cough _drinks _cough_. When there suddenly was a bunch of shouting in the other side of the room. I looked over and before I knew it two bandits were trying to cut our new teammate into pieces, I was not really going to object because you shouldn´t mess with other peoples fights, but suddenly the snake had slashed up the two demons and that's where I convinced him to join us".

Max:"Um Haikou just out of interest, just how did you manage to convince him"?

Haikou:"Well i told him that he could have half of the money, and that you were the best fighter in the world".

Max:"You said what"!

Haikou:"Look it was the only way that I could make him join us, he said that he wouldn´t do it if there was a larger chance of us losing than us winning, but that doesn't really matter now, we should really get going".

And Max and Haikou left for the arena, but not after Max had fired about 15 fireballs after Haikou for being such an idiot.

When they arrived they saw a large, and i mean like 15ft long snake demon coiled up in front of the arena.

Max:"Is that our guy"?

Haikou:"That´s our guy, meet Serpentinite".

To Be Continued

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.  
>I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.<br>For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.  
>It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.<br>If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.  
>While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.<br>For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

The Folklistener

(add your name)


	41. Chapter 41: Choking and sexy

Max went over to greet the snake and let's just say that things became a bit creepy. When Max came over to great him the snake immediately went into what Max only could guess was a full combat mode since he found that he was being constricted mere seconds later.

Serpentinite:"Who are you, don´t you know that you don´t talk to your enemy´ssssssssss. Well that doesn't really matter where you´re going".

And then he began to squeeze the life out of Max, luckily Haikou was there to stop him".

Haikou:"Woaw there Serpi, wouldn´t want to kill you´re leader would you".

Serpi took a single look at Max that was trying desperately to get out of the pythons demons dead lock.

Serpi:"So this puny little demon is your so called strongest demon in the world, give one good reason why I shouldn´t just eat both of you right here and now for wasting my time".

Haikou:"Because if you kill us now you won´t be able to join the tournament, and since it starts in what like 10 minutes, i doubt you´ll have any time to find new partners":

Serpentinite hissed at Haikou, he knew what he had been tricked into, and he didn´t like it at all. He let Max go and no sooner had he done so than Max began to wheeze after precious oxygen.

Max:"Why the hell would you do something like that, you almost killed me".

Serpentinite:"Well were I come from you can never be too sure, and going over to greet someone that way is a sure way to be killed and eaten instantly, besides, if I was trying to kill you, then you would already be dead".

It didn´t take long for Max to begin growing a strong hatred against that big, ugly, stupid, son of a banshee snake. But his hate was nothing against what Zaleilah was feeling against Rex. And now were on the subject, Rex was meeting his team of fighters.

Rex walked into the barracks and saw Grenadeel standing beside 5 demons, one of them was the snow owl Icle that had a helmet on the forked in the end to match his killer beak, and his wings had been dipped in metal so his feathers became like small blades.

Beside Icle stood a very odd creature, it had a skin tone between grey and light green, he had some kind of gag over his mouth blocking from opening it for some reason he was constantly drooling, he had 3inch long claws, and his hands were chained. Once in awhile he would grunt and steam would be pushed out of his nose.

Then there was another slightly odd demon, it was a hyena, a purple hyena his mouth was open and a very large very blue tongue was hanging out of it. He kept on laughing to himself, twitching with his eyes, and saying short sentences that made no sense like "Never use a carrot as a weapon", or "I wonder how watermelons shit", it didn´t take long for the other demons to get annoyed and look like they wanted to kill him.

Then there was the only female of the group. She was wearing a very skanky looking outfit that was very tight and her face was hidden by a mask that has the shape of two wings. She had a whip on her side and high heels, from what Rex could tell she was some king of bird, a very attractive looking bird.

Lastly there was a demon that could only be described as, scary. It was a bat demon, a vampire bat to be précis, he had fangs that reached his neck and two black wings that were wrapped around him like a cape, and he had a dark aura floating around him.

Grenadeel walked over and stood beside him:"Let me introduce you to my finest warriors you can pick any two of them to join your team":

_(Rex´s thoughts)_

First up was the owl

"Well you know Icle of course, he was the one who saved you from the treacherous snowstorm, but that only proves how tough he is, not only can he survive something that can freeze you to death and rip the flesh from your skin, he is also fast, ferocious, and above all, he can scare the shit out of people by spinning his head".

_Rex looked at him, he seemed very proud of himself, something that Rex did not appreciate._

Icle turned his head.

Rex:"That is creepy".

Grenadeel turned to the green man.

"Then we have good old anibal, a deadly monster with an even more deadly rep, he will devour all of his enemy's and takes no prisoners, as you can see we need to contain him, but tats only because he might eat civilians".

Anibal:"Grrrrr".

_This was a definite NO, I do not want to get eaten._

Now it was the hyena

"This is mad-dog, we found him lying in the blood of a guard one day and since then he has been one of our best warriors, it turns out that he is a master of disguise and can strike enemies down with his knives faster than you can say dead. Oh and as you might have suspected, yes he does have ADHD, or as we like to call it, Mad-Dog condition".

Mad-Dog:"My nose bleeds when I punch it".

_NO, I´´m was not about to get killed by a madman_

Now Grenadeel turned to the very attractive bird

"This is siren; she was voted the most beautiful demon in the world several times, turns out that it was because she would kill the competition. Anyway we busted her out of jail and now she´s our best assassin, though she is best at killing men, probably because of her hypnotic gaze that seduces men, of course it doesn't work on me or any of the other guys. She´ll do anything you say, and I mean anything".

Siren:"Hej General choose me and we might be able to have some fun, if you understand" she said while she pulled her bust up to make it more seductive.

_Yes, yes, yes, oh god yes_

Lastly it was time for the weird man, bat, thing.

"This is Night-Strike, we don´t really know his real name but it suits his battle style, he becomes invisible and before you know it you´ve been drained from all the blood in your body and the only thing left of you is a bitter empty shell, he doesn't say much but he´ll follow orders as if it was the only thing keeping him alive.

Night-Strike:"..."

_..._

Grenadeel:"So Rex, you can pick two, take all the time you want but hurry because we only have five minutes".

Rex:"Siren".

Grenadeel:"But don´t you want to at least".

Rex:"Nope, I choose Siren".

Grenadeel:"Very well and then I will have the liberty of picking Icle for your other partner, now Team Rex, and Team Anibal you go to the arena, but I would like to speak with you Siren".

Everybody went up to the arena without hesitating.

Siren:"I know what this is about, you're worried that a simple maid can´t even protect herself, but you´ll see".

Grenadeel:"I understand that, but it doesn´t really matter now does it really matter, you will keep on making Rex happy even if you lose your virginity on it, is that clear siren, or should i call you Zaleilah".

Siren was about to object but stopped herself:"Clear as a bell my lord".

Grenadeel:"Now go destroy you enemy´s".

And with that the tournament started.

**To Be Continued**


	42. Chapter 42: Underground Rumble

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, demons and succubus's, might warriors and brave wizards, to this year's Grande Tournament"!

And the crowd cheered.

"We have an exciting manage of 4 battles for you today, but first let's take a look at all our teams":

Suddenly a huge screen of light shone across the top of the coliseum and everybody could see the teams

Team Shard Captors _(it was Zoe´s idea for a name)_

Max the Fire-Fox (Captain)

Haikou of the Wind

Serpentinite the Iron Fang

Team Marsh

Raphael the Samurai (Captain)

Frogo the Battler

Gator the Devourer

Team Shadow

Dark the Knife (Captain)

Black the Youth

Schwartz the Sorrow

Team Madness

Anibal the Bloody (Captain)

Mad-Dog the Random

Night-Strike the Grim

Team XXX

Gloria the Gorgeous (Captain)

Susan the Sellout

Crystal the Seducer

Team Yawa-Raf

Black-Knight the Slicer (Captain)

Siren the Huntress

Icle the Snow-Storm

Team Underground

Mollusk the Digger (Captain)

Prism the Breaker

Crypto the Speed

Team Ocean Riders

Adel the Wave (Captain)

Sophia the Mermaid

Pearl the Shell

"Currently there are most bets on the reigning champion Team Shadow is to win, but there are also a large sum of money betted on the rookie team Shard Captor, plus it seems that team XXX also has a good chance as they are an all female team, but know let us chose our team battles".

Suddenly all the team names spun around and around on the screen and suddenly the battles were there:

Shard Captors-Underground

XXX-Ocean Riders

Yawa Raf- Madness

Shadow-Marsh

"Now let's get this here party started, all teams report to the sectors".

While Max was walking to block A Serpentinite slithered in front of him.

Serpentinite:"You do know that when we are to battle them I do not intend to be merciful, you are known some places as the saint demon, is it true that you have never killed in an arena fight"?

Max thought about it:"No I actually have never killed in an arena before, I´ve killed bandits and one of Grenadeel's generals before, and I once thought that I killed Mantistran but he survived".

Haikou:"Max killing a bandit or a person like Perenti is different from killing someone in an arena, a lot of people here have families and dedicate their lives to fighting to earn a living. A lot of them might try to kill you Max and I´ve heard that there is a death match challenge".

Their eyes stared at him and they both asked him if he was ready to take the responsibility.

Max:"Maybe I won´t have to kill anybody maybe they´ll just surrender".

Max said this but he never really meant it, the truth was that Max was scared, scared like hell, he had never killed an innocent demon before but what if he had to, some demons would try to kill him and some may try to hurt Zoe and little Lellia that was the worst thing Max could ever imagine.

But before Max knew it he was in the arena fighting Team Underground.

"The first fight of block A is the Shard Captors vs. Team Underground. Underground has been in this tournament before but the members are ever changing, Shard Captors however are rookies but they have a fierce reputation. The first match is Shard Captor Haikou of the Wind, and Undergrounds Prism the Breaker".

The arena with white tiles that were placed in an odd pattern so there only was a tile every second square, it seemed that instead of a tile there was plain old dirt, once Haikou and Prism entered there came what seemed to be a magical barrier around the arena.

Prism was a large golem like demon with crystals that seemed to shine, he didn´t seem so smart and only once in a while muttered words like "Me hungry" or "Me want sleepy". All in all Haikou gave him an intimidating level on a scale from 1-100. -5.

"Alright everybody the first battle of the day is about to start Haikou vs. Prism now lets get to the fight 5-4-3-2-1-FIGHT".

Haikou had no intentions of hurting the poor giant thinking that you don´t kill a retard, so he started off by throwing his new attack "Unrelenting Roar". A huge gust of wind traveling several hundred mph the wind hitting Prisma point blank in the chest, but as soon as the dust cleared all Haikou could see was failure.

Haikou:"What the hell Unrelenting roar travels with enough speed to rip the flesh of any humans bones, I admit that I lowered the power so it wouldn´t kill him but".

Team underground began laughing.

Haikou:"What's so funny".

Crypto:"Prism weighs over 10tons so no wind can ever move him".

Max:"That's not good, almost all of Haikou´s attacks are connected to the wind".

Haikou:"I know that but I have a saying, the heavier they are they are the harder they fall".

Prism seemed outstandingly ignorant to the fact that he was being pummeled from all sides by Haikou that jumped, kicked, punched, and head butted into him. Well to more exact Haikou was getting knocked out from jumping, kicking, punching, and head butting into him.

Prism yawned:"Me tired, me end fight now, so me go to sleep".

Haikou:"Not if I can help it".

Haikou launched himself at Prisms head and the slow giant suddenly evolved into a fast giant. He grabbed Haikou by the tail and while Haikou was squirming, all the crystals on Prisms body began to absorb energy.

Max:"Haikou get out of there".

Haikou:"Gee Max I never thought of that".

But it only seemed that the more Haikou squirmed the more of Prisms energy was charged. Lastly all of the crystals were ready to explode because of all the energy they had gathered.

Prism grumbled:"Me, finish fight now".

Prism opened his mouth and a light began to erupt from his mouth. Haikou attempted in one last attempt and fired a lightning bolt into Prisms mouth. Prisms head was knocked back and parts of his bead were smashed. But nevertheless the beam fired and knocked Haikou out of the arena.

"The winner of the first battle is Prism".

Haikou got up again:"Were no done yet".

Max walked over to Haikou:"No Haikou you were smashed into a building, you need to rest".

Haikou:"But he"!

Max:"No buts, you can get revenge later".

Haikou spat out blood:"I can still fight Max".

Max:"Haikou I´m sorry" Max hammered his fist into Haikou´s stomach knocking him out.

Serpentinite slithered over to Max:"Maybe you aren't such a weakling after all, killing your friend to spare him the humiliation of death by a stinking rock, truly honorable".

Max:"I didn`t kill him, but he would have died if I didn´t stop him".

"Excuse me but will Serpentinite please go fight his opponent".

Serpentinite:"Yes, look closely leader it is time for you to see a true fighter in action".

Into the arena slither Serpentinite and Crypto a Meercat demon stepped into the arena.

"The second battle of block A is about to start and the battlers are Serpentinite of Team Shard Captors and Crypto of Team Underground. 5-4-3-2-1-FIGHT".

Serpentinite started the fight by releasing black smog that erupted from his mouth into the arena, nobody could see anything but after a few minutes Crypto was nowhere to be seen, but Serpentinite simple slithered out of the arena.

"Excuse me if you leave now Team Underground will win".

Serpentinite stared at the judge:"But Crypto is not here so I win".

Mollusk:"Were is Crypto you damn lizard":

Serpentinite:"Lizard yes real mature, anyway he´s here and there, but most of him is inside me".

And suddenly everybody could see the arena was covered in blood, and so was Serpentinites face.

"Serpentinite is the winner by devouring his opponent".

Mollusk looked at Max:"I´ll avenge Crypto by killing you, just you wait and see".

Max didn´t hear him, he was still trying to cope with the fact that Crypto had been devoured. But before he knew it he was fighting Mollusk. Mollusk was a large bulky Beetle like demon equipped with huge pincers on top of his head.

Mollusk:"Sonic Wave".

Mollusk slammed the pincers into the ground and the force wave shot after Max, it was only by luck that Max wasn´t buried in the rubble that it left behind. Literally everywhere that the wave had swept there were only huge cracks or broken tiles.

Max:"What the hell are you doing".

Mollusk:"Avenging my best friend".

Max was close to being hit by another wave when he managed to hide behind a broken tile. Max drew Oblivion and changed it into its second form. Max used the next wave as a launcher and flew up into the air. Max threw the chain at Mollusk and it coiled around him in a perfect loop. Unfortunately Mollusk split the chain into pieces faster than you can say smashed. Suddenly Oblivion glowed and a third form was unlocked.

Oblivion:"This is my gift to you master".

The new form was a large shuriken but with similar rapiers on the edges and with a chain attached to the middle.

Mollusk:"You think that can stop me".

Mollusk shot an immense energy wave into the sky. Max countered by throwing oblivion and when he did it became covered with fire. The wave was broken and the chain leapt onto coiling around Mollusk, this time he could not break it and Max was the winner.

"Ladies and gentlemen the winner of block A is team Shard Captors".

To Be Continued.

Hi guys I´m going on vacation so no chapter until the first Sunday in August. See ya


	43. Chapter 43: Anibal Rising

Meanwhile in Block B

Rex and his team were getting ready to fight their opponents, weirdly enough they had been set to fight a team made up of the fighters that Rex Didn´t chose for his Team, Anibal, Mad-Dog, and Night Strike. On Rex´s team there was of course himself, the sexy attractive bird Siren (That unbeknownst to him is actually Zaleilah), and the merciless Snow Owl Icle.

Grenadeel sat in his suite to view that games, he was going to enjoy seeing his own fighters battle against each other. He had deliberately made sure that Icle would join Rex´s team, Icle hated everybody so he was going to the most ferocious in battle, Siren on the other hand was hated by everybody and she wouldn´t be mercy full either, Rex on the other hand was not an experienced fighter as the others, but he made up for it power.

"The first fight of Block B is Siren vs. Mad-Dog".

Siren walked into the arena focused on her opponent, she knew exactly how to defeat Mad-Dog and it rhymed with "Excuse". Rex was also looking at the battle or rather, he was looking at Siren that was about to battle.

"5-4-3-2-1-FIGHT"!

Mad-Dog started the fight by weirdly enough tearing pieces of his own fur out and them throwing them at Siren. It was really gross and kind of creepy but on a scale from one to ten on a damage list it was about -3. Siren instead of attacking back took out a whip that she had hidden in her belt.

Rex:"Is it just me or does she keep on getting more and more hot".

Siren heard this and sent a naughty blink to him, Rex almost fainted and Icle just shook his head.

After seeing the whip Mad-Dog began to panic, and by panic I mean running around in circles screaming for a hotdog kind of panic. Siren just kept on thinking to herself "How the hell did he become one of our best fighters", Siren cracked the whip to make Mad-Dog focus. Meanwhile she used the same trick that made Rex choose her for his team.

Siren:"Hey there you Big Bad Wolf, would you like to get a piece of this".

Mad-Dog began to drool.

Siren:"Well then come and get it".

Mad Dog ran as fast as demonly possible but the second he came over to Siren, she simply stepped to steps to the right so Mad-Dog ended up crashing out of the arena and actually all the way over to the audience.

Siren:"Men really are idiots".

And then she walked out of the arena very happy about herself. She was waiting to be drooled over by Rex and just about every other Male person in the audience, but instead it turned out that Rex was having a nosebleed and fainted.

Icle:"I warned him not to look":

Siren:"Oh well you can´t win every time".

Siren walked over and picked Rex up with ease, she then whispered something inot his ear and faster than you could say "Slow Moe Radices", he was up and running around ready to fight any person.

Icle:"What did you tell him".

Siren:"Nothing special just that if he won his match I would give him a little present" as she said this she bent over and took on a very sexy pose, and once again Rex fainted with a nosebleed.

Icle:"What if he wins his match".

Siren:"Don´t be stupid just don´t lose to night strike then nothing bad will happen".

**5 Minutes Later**

"5-4-3-2-1-FIGHT"!

Icle had never seen Night-Strike fight before and that sure is a shame because he is a devil. He started the fight by opening his cape, or we say cape though it´s actually his wings, and letting a huge swarm of bats attack Icle. Icle jumped to the sky´s but unfortunately bats can fly as well, Icle flew higher, and higher, and higher, until he could see the entire stadium.

Icle:"Hmm looks like Max´s team won already".

Icle the dove into the ground with his blade tips pointing forward, he swept past and killed all the bats in a single motion only to land with a single powerful flap of his wings.

Icle:"I thought that you were our best assassin and this is all you can do".

Night-Strike looked away:"Chi".

Suddenly a dark aura emitted from him and up rose a huge Spirit form in that of a gigantic bat. The bat swept and sent out a huge gale at Icle, luckily for Icle he managed to fly to safety.

Icle:"Oh so this is your full power, can´t say that I´m impressed".

Icle sent out a large twister of snow that hit the bat point blank, but the second it hit the huge bat split into hundreds of smaller ones and the quickly overpowered the poor owl as he feel to the arena.

Night-Strike flew over to him while he sang a little song:"Poor little owl thought you were all, Poor little owl suffered a great fall, poor little owl dead very soon, poor little owl has a feeling of doom".

Icle tried one last time to send out a snow blast but failed. Night-Strike grabbed him and bit him in the neck. Icle could feel his blood being drained but soon after he felt nothing. Night-Strike finished his mean and threw Icle out of the arena.

Night-Strike:"You won´t die, but let it be a warning, no one underestimates the bat".

Icle was rushed to the informatory to rest.

Siren:"That fool, almost getting killed for being so reckless". She turns to Rex and herself around his neck:"Darling you need to win the next match".

Rex gulped:"But it´s against Anibal".

Siren smushed closer into him:"Please remember that I made you a promise, if you win I can have a special surprise ready for you".

Rex ran up into the arena almost as fast as inhumanly possible to fight (most likely die) against Anibal. Rex could see that in the other side of the arena Anibal was having the gag removed and what Rex saw was not pretty, 16 razor sharp inch long teeth, two large gaps that Rex could only guess were nostrils, but the most scary thing was his eyes, he didn´t have any.

Anibal walked up into the arena sniffing, it didn´t take long before he was face to face with Rex, but he didn´t attack, not yet.

"If Anibal will take his stance we can start the fight".

Anibal blew steam out of his nose and went to the start position. Then before Rex could get ready the battle started and Anibal charged at Rex. It was like an elephant that was charging, Rex was unable to comprehend how such a large creature could move so fast. Rex jumped into the air and released his black wings, though they couldn´t help him fly they could still glide. Rex released the Scimitars around his arms and slashed Anibal on the back leaving two bloody gashes. But to Rex´s horror no sooner had the gashes appeared than they had been regenerated.

Anibal opened his mouth and a foul smelling gas erupted from it, Rex was getting dizzy from this, Anibal took the chance and grabbed Rex by the sides and slowly lured his arm into his gaping jaw, Rex could see that the teeth inside his mouth began to spin, like a chainsaw.

Rex:"Any ideas Frega"!

Fregaficens:"Only one but it´s risky".

Rex:"Whatever"!

Suddenly Rex`s arm began to glow in a blue light, Anibal Dropped Rex immidiatly and backed away.

Rex:"Frega what is this".

Fregaficens:"The same attack that turned you into a spirit but don´t worry I´m 50% sure that I won`t happen again".

Rex:"You´re not really giving me confidence here".

Rex then shot out his black wings that suddenly grew double in leangth, Rex had for the fourth time Leveled up so to say. Rex flapped his wings and suddenly his two swords became covered in the blue aura.

Grenadeel sat in his room.

Grenadeel:"Tumpa what is Rex´s power level"?

Tumpa the elephant demon looked at his radar:"It´s about the same as Max".

Grenadeel groaned Max had just increased his power.

Ishtar Grenadeels sword began to glow:"Master I think that the fox must have one of my brothers".

Grenadeel:"You may be right but that doesn't explain Rex".

Trumpa:"If I may my lord, it seems that both of their soul spirits have been dormant in power for some time".

Grenadeel turned his towards the match something big was happening.

Rex crossed the swords that shot out and hit Anibal dead center in the chest, the beast staggered and then fell to the ground dead. Rex had won.

Rex retracted his wings and walked down hugging Siren into his body kissing him.

Rex:"Well Zaleilah this is our second kiss, does that make us a couple"?

Siren:"How did you know"?

Rex:"I could never forget these lips".

Siren/Zaleilah had a mix of anger, embarrassment, and something she didn´t know what was, maybe it was love, either that or really strong hate.

To Be Continued


	44. Chapter 44: Execution Wish

Warning: Slight Lemon

"Ladies and gentlemen it has been a fine day for our 4 winning teams, the winners are Team Shard Captors, XXX, Yawa Raf, and Shadow. Tomorrow the semi finals will be held so remember to reserve a seat because these battles will be as dangerous as a pack of wolves".

Max walked into the infirmatory with Serpentinite to see how Haikou was doing. Haikou was still asleep but you could clearly see that he was angry at Max for knocking him out.

Doctor:"He´s broken several bones in his body and I wouldn´t be surprised if his liver was smashed, so we´ll get him up and fighting again tomorrow".

Max:"Are you insane if Haikou fights tomorrow he might die".

The doctor ignored him but mumbled to himself:"He might die, more like he will"?

Max:"Are you ignoring me".

The Doctor:"Look kid all I know is that the rules say if you don´t have a third member you lose so go home and tomorrow try to convince this idiot not to fight you got that"!

Serpentinite began constricting the doctor:"I really hate people that think they are something when they aren't".

Needless to say that place had one less doctor that day, and Serpentinite had gotten two meals.

Max:"Did you really have to eat the guy".

Serpentinite:"Well no but I was hungry and meercats have so little nutrition".

Max was annoyed, despite the fact that Serpentinite had killed that Doctor nobody, not even any of the other doctors objected, was this really how demons were supposed to act.

Serpentinite:"Whats bothering you leader, that doctor annoyed me trying to kill my friend".

Max:"Wait you said my firend, do you know Haikou from before this".

Serpentinite:"Ah yes, we used to be bandits together, but I retired when I found bounty hunting much more profitable, and legal".

Meanwhile Rex was having his maid do something special with him.

Zaleilah:"Do I have to, you know I don´t really have to work for you as a maid anymore know that you know that I´m Siren".

Rex:"Yes you do, as you´re master and team leader I command you".

Zaleilah sighed and crawled up next to him, Rex wanted her to sleep in the same bed as him, in other words, he wanted to spoon her. Rex pulled her closer into his body so he could smell her hair; he slowly moved his hands between her boobs and began to kiss her smooth neck. Zaleilah didn´t know what to think at all, it felt good, not bad at all. Rex moved her even closer to him as he wrapped his black wings around her. Suddenly without any warning Rex grabbed her boobs and began to fondle them.

Zaleilah:"Master please don´t".

Rex:"You promised me something if I defeated Anibal right, this is my reward".

Rex began to drag his tongue slowly up along her neck and began biting her ear. Zaleilah moaned slightly, why was this happening, was he going to do "that" to her. Suddenly she went into shock Rex had moved one hand away from her boobs and instead taking it down between her legs.

She jolted out of the bed and lay down on the floor trembling. Rex got up and laid her back there, and then he kissed her.

Rex:"If we're going to fast then just say so, but promise me that we´ll do it soon".

Zaleilah couldn´t think her mind was blurred by anger.

Meanwhile in Max´s mansion

Zoe had decided to take action against her father now, he had once again come to visit and had this time insulted Max calling him "Now where is that unfaithful father of this little piece of gold" and then later he had said, "So Zoe I expect that you can keep track of your dog I mean husband", but the final stroke had been when he had said "You know it´s not Lellia I was insulted by at first, I just wasn´t ready to give that evil demon a chance". Of course Max was a demon but her father had meant the bad kind.

He was currently sitting in the living room smoking a cigarette; he had recently taken up smoking as an enjoyment on his "old days".

(Note from now on I will just call him Bob, why because he´s a fat idiot and I couldn´t find any better name besides Bob or Phil, no offense to people named Bob or Phil)

Bob:"Oh Zoe what a pleasure to see my eldest daughter now how is that little accident".

Zoe squeezed Lellia tightly into her body.

Zoe:"Father we need to have a talk about Max".

Bob began to think could she be thinking about what he hoped.

Bob:"Sure thing sweetheart you can tell me about any problem".

Zoe:"Dad I think that you´ve judged Max wrong, I know that he´s a demon but he would never ever cheat on me".

Bob took a swag:"Zoe then where is you´re so called loving husband, you child is only a month old and he leaves you alone with it for what, 5 days soon. If you ask me he shouldn´t even have been allowed to father my daughter's precious children".

Lellia began to have tears in her eyes, she obviously couldn´t understand anything that he was saying but somehow he had still managed to hurt her.

Zoe:"Get out".

Bob:"Excuse me"?

Zoe:"Get out of my house, I don´t want you in here anymore".

Bob got up and looked angry at Zoe:"Since when have you been allowed to give me orders young lady, now apologize".

Zoe squeezed her baby into her body looking for comfort.

Zoe:"No"!

Bob now had flames in his eyes filled with anger. He lifted his hand and slapped his own daughter knocking her to the floor, then he walked out of the room.

Bob:"I will respect your wish you filth".

A little while later you could hear voices and then the time machine leaving.

Zoe got up and began crying, Lellia looked at her mother and in an awkward way she tried to hug and comfort her. Zoe now had only one wish, when Max came back she would tell him what had happened and then she would have him kill her father.

Max himself was quite troubled he was wondering about something when Renitsune materialized.

Max:"Hey Ren whats that you got there".

Max was referring to a little fluff of fur that was lying in her arms, a little while later Max could see a tiny he poke out.

Max:"That's so cute".

Renitsune:"Max this is my son I prefer that you not call him cute as powerful warriors are handsome not cute"!

Max:"I didn´t know that Lellia´s spirit could materialize without her intervention".

Renitsune put her son down and he began to look around the room gliding around as he did.

Renitsune:"Normally they can´t but Lellia is still a baby so she has no power what so ever to control her spirit, she can´t even manifest any magic yet".

Max:"Wait that doesn´t make any sense, she saved you and me from those shadows right"?

Renitsune sighed:"Yes and no, my guess is that she somehow managed to tap into you´re powers and not her own, it should be physically impossible for a baby to tap into her own power yet alone defeat a bunch of powerful dark shadows".

Max laid back on his bead and sighed.

Renitsune:"Is there probably Max, you can tell me anything".

Max:"Well this has been bugging me, I´m not really a saint myself, I have killed bandits before but that something different, is it normal to kill others in our world".

Renitsune sat down beside him.

Renitsune:"I don´t really know but I think it depends on the demon some will never kill and some will eliminate you just for looking at you strangely, but I don´t think that any demons really believe that killing will make them feel more powerful, maybe it´s just a way to relieve stress. I don´t think that I can answer your question it´s something that you need to decide yourself".

Then she picked up her son and faded away.

Max lay down to sleep, was he ready to kill yet?

TBC


	45. Chapter 45: Death, well almost

"Ladies and Gentledemons, it is now the second day of our proud tournament here in Yawa Raf yesterday the three teams Shard Captors, Yawa Raf, XXX, and shadow won thier respective matches and now lets decide the battles for today".

Once again the top of the arena began glowing white-yellow and the four names appeared on cards together with their team members. Suddenly the cards where shuffled and the four teams had found their fighters.

Yawa Raf-XXX

Shard Captors-Shadow

Max looked at the opposing team while he tried to remember who was who:

Dark The Knife was a wolf demon young maybe in his 200´s. He looked like he was a proud person that would kill you if you insulted him or his friends. He also seemed very dark, like he would torture somebody for his own pleasure.

Black The Youth fitted her name, she looked no older than any 5 year old, but she was still armed to the teeth in knives, swords, and armor. She seemed to be some kind spider demon because when she laughed Max could see two huge fangs.

Lastly there was Schwartz the Black, not much to know about him, he was dressed in so much clothes that nobody could see his face, all you could here was a deep demonic panting.

Haikou had gotten out of the hospital but would only fight in the last round, after the small incident with a doctor getting eaten nobody wanted to have any of the Shard Captors in there again.

Max:"How you feeling Haikou"?

Haikou:"Better than normally though I really want to find that huge pile of mud and just smash him to bits".

Serpentinite:"Don´t worry my friend, nobody can leave the city while the tournament is on what do you say we pay him a "visit" later".

Max:"No".

Haikou and Serpentinite both looked at their leader.

Haikou:"No"?

Max:"I will not allow you to kill any more contestants, even if they almost killed you".

Serpentinite:"And if I don´t comply"?

Max:"Then say goodbye to you money, bounty hunter".

Serpentinite looked shocked this guy actually had some guts!

Serpentinite:"Okay, alright, I'll play along with your little game of everybody gets to live and they then go on with their lives. But someday you will have to face the consequences of not killing these people".

The First battle was about to begin Serpentinite vs. Schwartz. Max thought of is as two psycho ninja´s getting ready to fight. One of them was a crazy snake that ate his opponents nearly before the battle even started, and the other one had been rumored to kill just by looking at a person. Max set their odds to 50-50.

"5-4-3-2-1 BATTLE".

Serpentinite tried the same tactic as the one he had used before, he clouded the arena in a deep black smog so nobody could see anything, that was his first mistake. When the smoke settled everybody thought Schwartz had been eaten, but Serpentinite did not seem happy, in fact he seemed furious. Suddenly Schwarz lifted a camouflage screen and struck the serpent to the head. The smoke had allowed Schwartz to disappear and hide himself concealing all traces of where he was.

Serpentinite:"Damn chameleon".

Serpentinite struck out after Schwartz, his second mistake. Schwartz grabbed the snake by the throat he hurled him into the arena. Serpentinite tried to get up and out of the crater but I vain. Schwartz then leapt down after him a knife in one hand. Serpentinite saw an opening and managed to insert his fangs into the arm of his attacker. Schwarz grabbed the snake and ripped him off his arm no caring about his own health. A Schwarz then threw the snake away ending the battle but his fate seemed grim.

Serpentinite:"I may have lost the fight but I won the war".

Max:"What you mean, that bite, I told you no more deaths".

Haikou:"Calm down Max, Serpi here is a constrictor not venom maker, so why did you bite him"?

Serpentinite sat himself up.

Serpentinite:"My talents are not just strangling, I am also a professional alchemist, I soaked my fangs in a nerve toxin, Schwartz there will probably be paralyzed in his arms for several months. You only ordered me not to kill Max, I respect that but not even the strongest demon in the world can tell me not to make my enemies suffer".

Max was silent; if nobody died he could live with it. But now the terrible event had happened, Haikou would have to fight while injured. But Max could only do two things, lose and head home, or win and hope for the best.

Max ended up hoping for the best Haikou wouldn´t even have to do physical battle if he was smart, Haikou could just blow his opponent out of the arena. But now Max had to win his fight. He tried to analyze his opponent, Dark the Knife, he looked like a wolf demon of sort, but the most puzzling was how he had gotten the name, Dark did have a knife, a machete to be exact, a machete that was almost taller than Dark himself!

"5-4-3-2-1-FIGHT"!

Dark drew his blade and handled it with ease as he launched himself at Max swinging the blade violently from side to side, Dark was smiling, an evil grin. Max dodged all of the swings but didn´t find a time to retaliate to the massive blade. Max the saw a pattern, Dark would swing Left-Right-Left and then he would hold still for a second. Max waited for the perfect moment before he placed the palm of his hand against Darks chest and fires a combination of Ice and Fire, Dark leapt up now laughing like a maniac.

Dark:"Wow I goatta say kid this is the most fun I´ve had in ages".

Dark the split his huge machete in two! He was now wielding two massive blades each one of them seemed to be able to cut a tree over in single swipe. But once again he had a pattern in his fighting Left-Right-Cross attack. When Dark did the cross attck Max tried to counter with Oblivion but he could see that it was a trap.

Dark:"Got You".

Dark suddenly fused the blades again trapping Oblivion inside it. Max laughed, Dark had entered his trp, Max transformed Oblivion into its third form and the wheel then began to spin like a chainsaw destroying the machete. Max knocked Dark to the ground, Oblivion swinging over Darks face like a pendulum.

Dark:"I surrender".

Max:"Haikou are you sure you can fight".

Haikou was about to fight but he still seemed injured.

Haikou:"I´m telling you I´m fine now let me go".

Haikou still had a broken rib, Max was sure that this was nothing less than a suicide fight, even if Haikou somehow managed to win he would still lose.

"5-4-3-2-1-FIGHT"! 

Haikou attacked first by clouding the battlefield in a blinding light, leaving Black blinded along with the rest of the audience, ll you could hear were swords that were swung, and a sudden thud. When the light cleared Haikou had a knife stuck in his back with blood gushing out of the wound.

Max:"How can a little girl do that"!

Haikou:"She isn´t just any girl Mx, I think she´s a vampire".

Black:"quite right and I must say that you have some of the most disgusting blood I've ever tasted".

Haikou:"I won´t be insulted by toddler".

Haikou pulled out the knife in his back with a groan. He then took a stance and unleashed his power. "50mph Gale" Haikou roared as a huge gust of wind shot against Black, the little girl laughed and stopped the wind with one hand. Haikou was pissed off when he shot his "100mph Gale" attack at her, same result. "200mph Gale" now Haikou could see that she was begging to have hard time as she needed two hands to stop this one. Haikou could feel his energy running out.

Haikou:"Damnit, if I keep on like this I´ll die".

Then Haikou started laughing like a maniac.

Black:"You´re dying what's so funny"?

Haikou:"Nothing I´ve just had a good run".

Then Haikou gathered all his strength and unleashed a massive "500mph Gale". Black was knocked back by the sheer force and you could hear bones get crushed. Haikou was panting but something miraculous had happened, he had gotten a third tail, his wounds had healed but to be honest he felt like shit.

"Winner Haikou, and the winners of Block A´s semi finals are team Shard Captors".

It was a good Semi Final for Max, but Rex was having his share of problems, and nosebleeds.

To Be Continued


	46. Chapter 46: No More Bitches

While Max was busy dealing with Haikou not dying, Rex was busier trying to not get seduced. Team Yawa Raf was fighting Team XXX that just like their name were three woman that instead of fighting used their busty and lustful bodies to win their fights. The only reason that XXX had defeated their former opponent Ocean Riders was because the team members all fainted from nosebleeds.

Siren or Zaleilah was also having a dilemma, she actually seemed to be falling for that perverted, lazy, bratty demon that she called Rex, the worst thing was that if he wanted to have sex with her she had to accept it because she also worked as his maid, but she actually felt a longing for sex, though to be honest she had never had something like that before.

Rex looked over at the other team, they seemed familiar, but his helmet kept him from seeing properly, it was like he knew them very well, but still whenever he tried to remember it was like he forgot even more. But suddenly Rex had more important things to worry about, because those opponents he was fighting looked damn attractive.

To be honest they all looked the same, they all had shoulder long black hair, slightly tanned skin, a short dress that if it was even shorter they would practically be naked, and they were all fox demons, it´s no coincidence that the word foxy is used on attractive woman, fox demons created that expression.

Siren looked at her "master" who was drooling slightly, then she looked at the foxes, then at her master, then at the foxes, she honestly couldn´t tell what was so special about them. Until she saw their bust, one of them was small, another had medium, and the last one who Siren could only consider the captain had so big knockers that she probably couldn´t even run.

First it was Icle´s turn to fight, he was against Susan, the medium girl. Icle at first seemed uninterested but well.

"5-4-3-2-1-FIGHT"!

Icle created a huge ice shard between is wings and flung it at Susan like it was a curling ball, the shard missed but it managed to blow up her skirt.

Susan:"Oh it´s so cold in here, please mister will you keep from using those nasty ice attacks".

Icle looked at her:"Fine".

Then he went into the air, this girl was pissing him off, he readied his claws and aimed to shred her to bits, and he did, well he shred her dress to bits, blinding by the shock Icle didn´t notice that his claws had shattered into pieces.

Gloria:"Men are such idiots Crystal, all of them only see us as these small innocent little darlings that they can just scoop up for themselves, but we know better don´t we".

Crystal:"Yes madam".

Icle flew back up and was surprised that his opponent's body had become completely made into steel. Then he saw her eye glisten and before you knew there was a huge splash of blood and a dead person in the arena.

Gloria ran into the arena and shook her dead friend as if it would resurrect her. Then the woman began to laugh.

Gloria:"Oh well my servants are disposable, but please tell me how you won, your claws a smash...".

Gloria looked gain to see Icle´s claws unharmed.

Icle:"Nobody can smash my claws, not even my king".

Then he walked out of the arena as the body was disposed of. Now it was Rex´s turn to fight and he hadn´t really been paying attention so he didn´t know that Gloria was a psychopath, yet.

"5-4-3-2-1-FIGHT"!

Rex made the first move and drew his scimitars, and just like the warrior before her Gloria put on the sweet and innocent lady. But behind her back you could clearly see a deadly weapon. Gloria walked slowly over to Rex swinging her hips.

Gloria:"Do we really need to fight; if you just let me win then our lives would be much better".

Rex:"Not a chance, but if you let me win we can talk".

Gloria was now right in front of Rex and wrapped her arms round Rex´s neck, Rex should have walked away but he was thinking with the wrong head right now so to say.

Gloria moved in for the kill, or what Rex though a kiss. But as they´re lips drew closer Rex could smell something foul.

Rex:"What the"!

Out of Gloria's mouth poured a foul smelling liquid nd Rex could only deduce that it was acid.

Gloria:"Oh it looks like my little plan failed, but you still have the option to surrender now".

Rex covered his blades in his blue light:"Not a chance".

Suddenly Gloria´s eye color changed, along with her hair and tail, they all became a disgusting green color, like something rotten. Suddenly Rex began to get sick.

Siren:"Rex don´t worry it´s just an illusion".

Gloria:"In a way you´re right my darling".

Rex took Gloria´s distraction as an opening and used his wings to fly into Gloria but he simply couldn´t get any closer to her because of the immense stench of acid the wreak from her mouth.

Rex:"Damn looks like somebody´s never used a toothbrush".

Gloria turned in Rex´s direction and spat a huge chunk of acid in his direction. The acid hit Rex´s wing and though he did manage to sake most of it off he still lost several feathers. Unbalanced Rex was unable to fly away when Gloria launched another acid chunk at Rex. Rex used his curved swords to lead the acid the other way by guiding it around and lunching it back at Gloria. It hit point Blanc in the chest.

Gloria:"You really think that you can kill me with my own acid".

Rex saw his opening and in a fatal swipe he cut her apart. Gloria turned her head a laughed, and laughed, then she coughed up blood and died.

Rex walked out of the Arena and coiled his wing around Siren, and then the two "lovebirds" walked away.


	47. Chapter 47: Love Sex Tactics

Warning: Lemon, just to let you know, skip this if you find this offensive, or you just don´t like Rex.

Ps. This chapter does not feature Max, he is currently sleeping.

Rex lay down Zaleilah on his bed and removed his heavy armour. Rex kissed the young maiden and removed her mask revealing her pretty face. He caressed it and kissed her once more, Zaleilah didn´t object, and to be honest neither did Rex.

Zaleilah:"Rex, do you really want me".

Rex answered her with a kiss, but not on the mouth, he kissed her right on her neck so it left a hickey.

Rex:"Does that answer your question, my love".

My love, it was a word that was full of warmth, full of happiness, full of well love, it was the complete opposite of what she had to endure as a child. If Zaleilah could only hear one honest sentence for the rest of her life it would have to include "My love".

Rex slowly removed her breast plate and to his surprise, though under no circumstances his dismay; she was not wearing a bra. Then again how could she, they wouldn´t be invented for another 200 years. Rex moved his hand slowly to touch them though he noticed that Zaleilah looked uncomfortable.

Rex:"What wrong, my love".

Zaleilah:"I´ve never told this to anybody but my father was always a bit too friendly".

Rex stopped her with a kiss.

Rex:"Zaleilah I love you, if you hate your father for what he has done then I will find him and end him".

Zaleilah:"No it´s okay, I'd actually rather had that we continued. I love you too".

Rex smiled and hugged the young girl, he kissed her while he gently grouped her, and he could feel her moaning in his mouth. Rex broke this kiss while Zaleilah began panting slightly. Rex embraced her and wrapped his wings around her as he kissed her forehead. She then looked up kissed him and removed the rest of her clothes.

Moments later he was inside her, it was Rex´s first time and also Zaleilah´s. Her father had been careful to not leave any evidence. But Rex Didn´t want to think about that, right now there was only the woman he loved by his side. Rex kissed her blissfully betweens the loud moans she exerted. Rex was pretty sure that everybody in the castle knew what they were doing, well sucks to be them.

Zaleilah:"Rex _pant _this _pant_ is great".

Rex:"Yeah it is my love".

But suddenly Rex stopped.

Zaleilah:"Don´t stop now".

Rex:"I just wanna look at your face a bit, it gives me the energy that I need".

Zaleilah smiled, and hugged Rex.

Rex began again shortly afterwards though with a couple more breaks. Eventually the time came, quite literally actually.

Zaleilah:"Rex _pant _I´m about to _pant _you know_ pant_"!

Rex hugged his woman into him.

Rex:"Me to let's do it together".

And they did, allot in fact. Rex kissed Zaleilah one last time, and then the lovers fell asleep in each other's arms. None of them said a word but they both knew that with this their destinies would be intertwined, which is just a really fancy way of saying that they´re engaged.

When he woke up Rex coiled his wings around his woman. Zaleilah embraced him back, to think that just little while ago she hated this man, how was that even possible. Suddenly they heard a bell gong, once, twice, three times, all the way up to twelve.

Rex:"We forgot about the tournament my love".

Zaleilah tugged herself into him:"First tomorrow, my dear husband, so now that we have the day off I was thinking that we could really enjoy ourselves, she said while a sudden "Demon" woke up. The next few hours was what can only be described as wonderful for both Rex and Zaleilah, but they were suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door.

Rex:"Just a minute".

Zaleilah:"Just a _pant _minute"!

Rex:"Make that 10 minutes".

A couple of minutes later Grenadeel himself entered the room looking at Rex in his armor and Zaleilah in her maid uniform sitting nicely at the small table in his room drinking tea like any other British person.

Grenadeel:"Making your lord wait is a very bad habit of yours, anyway there will be a meeting later in about an hour, so you two just finish having sex and see you then".

Though very embarrassed the two lovers didn´t have to be told twice before they were t it again. Finally after one hour (or 8 times) the couple walked down to the meeting room, Zaleilah (though now Siren) clung onto his arm as if she would fall if she didn´t, though she did have a little hard standing.

At the meeting all of Grenadeels generals where there, Castacien that was still missing an arm, Mantistran the slow hitman, Icle of course general of the sky, Mad-Dog war general, and Night-Strike, though Rex really didn´t know why he was there.

Grenadeel:"Know that our last couple has arrived we can begin".

Rex:"Did you say couple".

Grenadeel:"Yes now that you are engaged you are considered one person instead of two".

Siren blushed t the thought while Rex merely smiled.

Grenadeel:"As you know we are going to have the last battle tomorrow, but it is a little different from normal".

Icle:"How different will it be"?

Grenadeel:"The Captains of the teams will be the only ones to fight, but the support must use their own set of skills to help their captain, I will not tell you anymore because that would be cheating".

Siren:"My lord if i my, if this is merely a tournament meeting, why did you invite all the generals"?

Grendeel:"Excellent question Zaleilah, as you know there are 15 shards on this world, before the tournament we had 8, during the tournament we gathered two more, Team Shard Captors have the remaining shards, when we defeat them we will invade the humans".

Everybody cheered, even Rex, but he kept feeling bad, like he was doing something wrong but then Siren kissed him and it all went away.

Grenadeel:"Know then I hereby give Icle the Shard of Iron that those XXX losers lost, and Siren here is the Fire Shard from the holy forest".

Rex looked as two stones emerged from the table and floated over to Siren and Icle entering their bodies and leaving a tattoo.

Rex:"What about me sire"?

Grenadeel:"You haven't noticed yet, your armour is encrusted with the dark shard".

After that the Day passed by, Rex trained, made love to Zaleilah, ate lunch, made love, and slept, and the made love. Eventually the day had come, but the nauseating feeling was still there, what was Rex doing wrong, but when Rex saw the Captain of the other team he suddenly felt like throwing up.


	48. Chapter 48: Fight to the death pt 1

Max and the unknown man in armour entered the arena, already now Max could see there was something familiar about him. The Challenger also saw something familiar about Max, but his helmet kept him from seeing what.

"Ladies and Gentlemen today and only today is the final battle of the Tournament, so hold on to your seats because we are going to see some wild action give it up for The Captain of Shard Captors and The Captain of Yawa Raf, and now let's review the rules. Only the captains can fight this time but while their support are locked in these barriers, whenever one captain lands a hit on his opponent one of the support will be released until their captain has been hit again, the first person to kill the opponent or make them surrender wins".

Guy in the audience:"Get on with the fight already".

"Sir we need to explain the rules".

Guy:"Explain it to my ass, I came here to fight not to her some idiot talk".

"Sir are you completely sober".

Guy:"What you talking about I´m fine now i want to see some booze I mean blood".

"Security if you will".

A little while later to massive guerrillas (not literally) came and pulled the drunkard away.

"Okay that was weird now let the fight begin with a sportsmanlike handshake".

Max and the Knight walked up to each other and shook hands. There was something familiar about this guy, the way he held his hand and the strength of his grip all seemed to fit Rex´s, but Rex was dead, buried alive in the snow, it must just have been his imagination.

Max and the Knight walked back to their starting points, suddenly another barrier erected around the arena, possible to protect the audience, or was it to keep the contenders inside.

"5-4-3-2-1-FIGHT"!

Before Max could turn around he could feel the killing intent of his opponent, only by an inch did he avoid two blindingly blue Scimitars. Max drew oblivion in his new third for and launched the huge chain shuriken at the knight, amazingly despite his heavy armor he could move round the arena as if he was flying, and to Max´s surprise he did in fact have wings. But Max had his own trick, in this form Oblivion had an endless chain that would follow the opponent until it hit. The shuriken shot around the arena but The Knight used the barriers to launch himself from side to side, eventually he was hit and Haikou was released, it was a short victory however when the Knight used the chain to pull max towards him sending Haikou back into the barrier but released Icle. The owl swooped at Max and released a series of icicls at him and though they did not hit his initial target (his chest) they still caught the cloth by the arm in Max´s armor and locked him to the ground. The armored knight lifted his swords to end it but just then Max managed to release a fire fox like flame from his mouth sending The Knight flying and melting the ice. Max then kicked the knight into the ground releasing Serpentinite. The snake wasted no time and began constricting the Knight, or he more exactly just held him in place so he couldn´t escape. Max was now wondering, should he kill this guy.

The Knight:"What are you waiting for kill me already".

Siren began knocking on the barrier only to be electrocuted.

Max:"That voice".

Haikou:"Yeah it is isn´t it".

Max launched himself at the Knight with Oblivion pointing at the Knights helmet.

Serpentinite:"Finally ready to kill eh, go ahead he´s yours I´ve already eaten today".

Oblivion hit the helmet with a large clank sending it flying, behind it stood a blond and black haired boy. Suddenly his eyes flashed and his memories returned, Grenadeels puppet spell had been broken.

Max:"Rex what the hell are you doing here".

Rex:"I actually don´t really remember".

Suddenly a load clapping sound could be heard, it came from above them. Everybody looked up and there stood Grenadeel in the middle of the air with a look of smugness on his face.

Grenadeel:"Congratulations Max not only have you proven to be stronger than Rex but you´ve also won".

Rex:"I´m not dead yet"!

Grenadeel:"So you want to fight on, very well, never mind me and just proceed with the fight".

Max:"Like hell I will".

But his words were interrupted by a kick in the face. Weirdly enough neither Siren nor Icle were released Serpentinite on the other hand had suffered a punch in the face and wa sent back.

Max:"What the hell Rex".

Rex:"Sorry old friend, but I have a reason to fight against you".

Max:"What you work for that guy now".

Rex:"Not anymore but when I win I´m goanna get myself a house and start a family".

Max began in a close combat of punch, kicks, and blocks while talking.

Max:"Yeah right, who would wanna have kids with you"?

Rex:"That would be her".

Rex pointed at Siren the waved back though Rex in return got hit in the face.

Max was now not just annoyed he was furious; Rex was ready to kill Max, his best friend for who knows how long all for a girl he met a week ago. Max was pissed to say the least. Max unleashed hundreds of fireballs at Rex that lie of the ground getting pummeled, but unfortunately his armor protected the most of his. Rex drew his blades and cloaked them in the surrounding flames and began to spar with Max. Rex was not a bad swordsman but Max had almost had an entire year of training so he had a clear advantage, but that was overshadowed by the fact that Rex was two weapons. Sparks flew by and both warriors hands were burned and they were given lifelong scars, but right now only one thought ran through their heads "KILL".

Meanwhile in another dimension Fregaficens had met up with Renitsune.

Renitsune:"Listen bird I hate you just as much as you hate me so let's get this over with, both our masters are fighting to the death".

Fregaficens:"So you´ll die not my problem".

Renitsune:"Just wait a second and look at this".

Renitsune drew a circle with her claw and inside it beamed a white light, when the light faded there was nothing.

Fregaficens:"What´s this, "?

Renitsune:"It´s Max and Rex´s future".


	49. Chapter 49: Fight to the Death pt 2

The swords clased and sparks flew to all sides as the two former best friends fought to the death. Max has analized every single one of Rex´s former moves, but know he was much different, normally Rex would look for an opening and then using his maximum power end in, now he was like a rat in a corner, going completly beserk. Rex used Max´s confusion to his adventage and managed to slice him in the arm, is wasen´t a deep would but it bled like crazy.

Max:"I can´t believe that you would work for our enemy, he tried to kill us several times"!

Rex:"Listen I´m not really working for him beacause i want to but it´s a stable economy, i hear thats good when you´re starting a family".

Behind the barrier Siren began to blush like crazy.

Max got up to his feet and launched the 2nd form of Oblivion. The chain coiled itself around Rex´s stomach and though Rex threw it off shortly after is still managed to squeeze his armor in making it hard to moce.

Max:"I get what you´re saying Rex but think for a moment you´ve known this girl for 5 days, what could you possible love about a person you hardly know"?

Rex clenched his fists:"I know enough, and you´re one to talk, you and Zoe only dated for three weeks before you got married, and you already have a kid, you and Zoe are just like bunny´s and i bet that in a few years Lellia will be just like her"!

Suddenly Max´s eyes became red with hate:"Don´t you ever dare insult my family". Energy bagan to erupt around him and everybody in the arena became shocked by the sudden power rage. Max lept at Rex with Oblivion beaming completly Red, Max slashed faster than Rex could see and in a few seconds most of his armour had been torn to peices.

Grenadeel suddenly got a message.

"Master if Max continues to gain power like this we won´t be able to continue with our plan".

Grenadeel:"We´ll let him fight, continue with the plan".

Max continued to slash at Rex not minding any of the hits Rex got in. Soon they were both covered in red blood. Max threw away Oblivion and summoned a "Burning Kitsune" to the field. Rex continued the fashon by throwing in a huge blue crow and the two beasts began to clash. The fox bit off a wings of the crow as the bird ripped off the fox´s tail and legs. As the two beasts clashed Max ran threw the fox covering himself in flames as he burst against Rex. Then the arena became covered in smoke, there was a slash and a thud. The smoke cleared. Rex was lying in his own blood gasping for air and Max stood above him, foot planted on his opponents chest, and suddenly there were 8 long tails blowing out. Grenadeel clapped slowly, and all in the audiance followed.

Grenadeel wnt down into the arena:"Congratulations Max you have won".

Then he snapped his fingers and small lights emerged from Rex, Haikou, Siren, Icle, and many more and entered Max´s body.

Grenadeel:"You have won Max, you have won the right to become my new avatar".

Max:"You´re new what"?

And suddenly all went black for him.

**A couple of hours later**

Rex woke up in his room after feeling omething soft, he darted up and saw Zaleilah had wrapped her wings around him, he looked at his body, all the wounds were gone, had it all been a dream, then he looked at the broken pile of armour on the floor, no it had been real.

Zaleilah pulled him down to her and kissed him.

Zaleilah:"I thought I´d lost you".

Rex smiled:"Couldn´t even if you tried".

Suddenly a memory flashed into Rex´s mind. He kissed Zaleilah and then asked.

Rex:"What happened to Max"?

Zaleilah:"I don´t really know after he beat you i didn´t notice him that much but just ran over to you, but i think he went with Grenadeel".

Rex sighed:"I should probably go talk to him later".

**Meanwhile in the basement**

Max could feel a water dropping on his head, as he slowly awoke he could feel all of his body get number and number until he barly was able to open his drowsy eyes. Slowly He looked around, he was in a small room with water dripping from the cealing. Max slowly lifted his hand and felt himself chained to the ground, suddenly he heard a voice, a voice he hated very much.

Grenadeel:"Godday Max, how have you slept".

Max:"Quit the humor, why did you capture me".

Grenadeel:"Well it dosn´t really matter that i tell you because you cannot do anything about it anyway".

Grenadeel pulled down his sleeve showing blood red skin, he then touched it and part of the skin cumbled away, he then grabbed the flesh and it became dust.

Max:"Ever heard of skin lotion"?

Grenadeel:"Amusing Max, enjoy your laughs. The story is quite simple, many years ago when i lost the war I was to die, but i managed to transfer my soul to the body of one of my minions, unfortunatly his body was not powerful enough and began to rot soon after, since then i have changed from body to body in hope of finding a one powerful enough to supportm this body here is that of last years "Team Darkness" captain, though he was strong he was nowhere near powerful enough. But i believe you to be my new vessel".

Max:"And if I´m not".

Grenadeel smiled sinisterly:"Then I´ve only wasted one demon". Then he walked away laughing. Max could hear water dripping and then he fainted.


	50. Chapter 50: Rex s Son

Rex was looking for Grenadeel, he found it wierd that Max had jsut dissapeared like that, it didn´t make any sense, He should at least have had the dignity to kill him first. Suddenly Rex saw Grenadeel walk out of his room.

Rex:"Hey Grenadeel I was wondering if you´ve seen Max anywhere, I need to talk to him about something".

For somereason Rex didn´t feel like calling him master anymore, and he didn´t feel loyal to him anymore, soething was odd.

Grenadeel:"Oh it seems that he left a little while ago".

Rex:"That doesn´t sound like Max".

Grenadeel:"Well he left wished you a good life and went home to celebrate".

Rex turned around and acted like he had believed it, Max was still somewhere in this town, he could feel his energy coming from Grenadeel, something was very wrong. When Grenadeel had walked away Rex tried to go down into the dungeon. The door wasn´t locked luckily. Rex walked down the stairs but for some reason when he reached the bottom, or rather he thought had had reached the bottom, he was suddenly in the main hall again. This happened over and over for about an hour until Rex got a headache.

Suddenly he felt two arms coil around him, hoping it was Zaleilah he turned to kiss only to be shocked by the fact that it was actually Haikou.

Rex (Thought):"How the hell did he do that, wait no why the hell".

Suddenly Haikou sent a stream of electricity into Rex´s face knocking him back. Haikou ran over and knocked him into the walls, why weren't the guards coming?

Haikou bent over Rex and suddenly Rex could see a weird enigma appear in the wolfs eyes, but then it disappeared.

Haikou:"Not so weird Max beat you, you're the worst fighter ever".

Rex got up and threw a punch back after him.

Rex:"Why are we fighting".

Haikou got up and looked angry:"You guys killed Max and Serpentite, that´s unacceptable".

Rex:"I don't know about the snake but Max is still somewhere around here".

Haikou:"Lies".

Haikou readied several wind blades behind him to fire at Rex, but suddenly something odd happened, as Haikou lowered his head an arrow suddenly struck him in the chest. The arrow the disappeared and Haikou´s eyes flashed green and then they became normal.

Rex turned his head and saw a man in a brown cloak running down the hall followed by several guards. The man grabbed Rex and Haikou and jumped out a nearby window spreading his wings and flew off.

**Grenadeel´s office**

A guard ran into the office:"Master he has escaped along with Haikou and Rex".

Grenadeel:"And you didn´t stop him".

Guard:"My apologies".

Grenadeel shot a beam threw the man's chest killing him.

Grenadeel:"Is there anybody else that wants to apologize, no, then find and kill the traitors now".

**Somewhere in the forest**

The man returned from the woods with a dead deer he then skinned it and removed the meat and began to cook it on the fire.

Rex:"Why did you save us".

The man looked up and to his shock he had the same face as Rex: though he had black hair.

Rex:"So why"?

The boy didn´t reply and started treating the arrow wound in Haikou. Rex drew his blade close to the boy's throat.

Rex:"Answer the question".

The boy looked at him.

Boy:"If you don´t want your friend to die I insist you remove the sword, Father".

Rex stuttered back and fell as the boy treated Haikou´s wounds. A little while later the boy began to eat some of the deer.

Rex:"You said father, how can I be that, I have no wife".

The boy looked at him and swallowed.

Rex:"Please, tell me who you are and what you want, boy".

The boy leaned back:"Firstly my name is Rexeliah not boy, but you can call my Xel".

Rex:"Okay Xel".

Xel:"First you might not believe this but, I´m your son from the future, my mother was Zaleilah".

Rex:"Wait Zaleilah´s pregnant"?

Xel:"Fraid so, anyway, Haikou was being mind controlled back there by Grenadeel to turn you rogue so he could kill you and easily take over Max´s body and become king".

Rex:"I think I´m getting an information overload here".

Xel:"Okay to say things the easy way, I´m your son from the future, and Grenadeel isn´t good as you believed him to be but a person wanting to steal Max´s body for himself, clear"?

Rex:"So if I´m your father, how old are you"?

Xel:"I´m about 700, stopped really counting after 250".

Rex:"By that age I´d at least hoped for a grandchild".

Xel:"Very amusing, anyway we need to get into the castle and free Max".

Rex:"But can´t Max just free himself, if Grenadeel wants his body Max has to be much stronger than him".

Xel:"In theory and fact yes, but Max knows that Grenadeel has an army and that army could harm his family, Max isn´t willing to take the chance".

Suddenly Haikou woke up and very groggily he looked at the father and son talking. Ten he began to scream.

Haikou:"There´s two of you my worst nightmares come true".

And then he fainted.

Xel:"I´ll tell you the plan when he wakes up".h

**The next morning in the Dungeon**

Max opened his mouth to let a few drops of water fall in, there was no food and he could not move but Max didn´t feel hunger, only the loss of power. Renitsune materialized over him and stayed there. For a minute, for 15, eventually an hour passed and she broke the silence.

Renitsune:"Why don´t we fight back Max, these cuffs and chains can´t hold us you know it, we could break out of here and kill that bastard we have all the shards let's get out of here now".

Max turned his head to the fox.

Max:"We could, and we can, but I don´t want to take the risk, he could hurt Zoe or Lellia or anybody I know, it´s best to give up".

Renitsune began to fade:"That's not the Max I chose to fuse with".

Max suddenly noticed the door open and Grenadeel walked in.

Grenadeel:"Look a little mouse, and then it goes SMACK, dab into enemy territory".

Max:"What are you talking about know".

Grenadeel:"Oh you should better be ready, you have one hour left before your big showdown wouldn´t want anybody to interfere would we now, and your friend Rex has just gone missing, just hope that nothing goes wrong because then you´ll find some old friends in the void".

Max looked at the ceiling and felt his life run away from him. But he had to survive and he began to think.


	51. Chapter 51: A TENTH TAIL!

Everybody in Yawa Raf had gathered together at the main castle, some of respect, some of fear, and some just to waste time. Max was hung up on a pole, his arms and legs teid together behind in and a special collar was put around his throat to keep him from using his powers. 50 or so archers stood on the roof tops with their arrows pointed sharply at Max just in case he still managed to try something.

Grenadeel walked onto the balcony: "We are gathered here today to give blessings to a new leader. This body has served our lands for nearly 100 years, but alas it is to die and i have found the perfect vessel".

Some of the people cheered the ones that didn´t soon began. Everybody knew what was at stake here, some were hoping that Grenadeel acomplished his goal, but some where just to scared to think differently.

Max looked at one of the archers, he looked different, it was probably just his imagination. He began to try and create a flame but the collar absorbed the fire almost instantly, but Max didn´t care and continued to ignite flames and send them into the collar.

Grenadeel looked around the courtyard as his people cheered, nobody seemed to be doing anything odd. He looked at his archers, none of them looked off either. He turned his head to Icle that slowly nooded an then walked off in the other direction. Grenadeel walked down into the yard and lowered his hands as a sign of silence. He then took a large knife and cut open his wrist so that the blood oozed out. He looked at Max and slit him in the arm, Max felt nothing. Grenadeel placed his wrist on Max´s arm so the blood mixed. He looked at Max as what seemed to be steam poured out of his mouth.

Suddenly one of the archers jumped off the roof and fired three arrows into the air, the arrows split into pieces and killed the remaining 49 archers. Grenadeel turned quickly and sent a lightning bolt in the falling boys direction. But Rex jumped out from the crowd and blocked the shot, then the crowd began to fade away as they had only been illusions. The boy drew his knife in an attempt to stab Grenadeel but he was simply knocked away by Grenadeel in a single motion. Grenadeel then turned to Rex and sent a force wave after him.

Grenadeel:"Ah look it´s the mouse and his little offspring, did you really think I was going to go down that easily".

Suddenly Max tackled Grenadeel from behind knocking him down to the ground, Max ran over to help Rex and Xel, but suddenly a wall of flames kept him from it. Rex got up and tried to help Max but Grenadeel increased the flames making it impossible.

Grenadeel:"By the way little mouse, where is that woman of yours, last I saw her she was walking up to the gallows, could there be a connection between that and me filing her as a traitor"?

Rex drew his swords and yelled:" If you hurt her, then I´ll make you wish you were never born".

Grenadeel:" Too late for that, my dear mother cleared that objective many years ago".

Max turned to Rex:" Rex you go save her I´ll stay here and beat this guy to a pulp".

Rex looked down:" Are you sure, you hated her so much a little while ago".

Max:" Rex as your boss, no as your best friend and future best man I order you to save her now".

Rex dashed of as fast as inhumanly possible towards the gallows. Shortly after Xel got up to his feet and followed his father.

Grenadeel:" Guess it´s just me and you now".

Max drew Oblivion from its sheath:" I guess so, but I´ve beaten you before, when you were known as Blitz".

Grenadeel:" But there´s probably something you should know".

Max:" And what`s that"?

Grenadeel:" That I´ve only been fighting with about 20% of my total power".

Suddenly black flames flung out of Grenadeels arms, tails and legs. His Tails grew immensely becoming about 10ft in length and his claws became sharped while black symbols of doom appeared on his face.

Max began to sweat, but released his own limiter and the two began to clash. Max struck Grenadeel with a flaming claw but it seemingly had no effect, Max did this again and again but it only left a little scorch mark on Grenadeels chin.

Grenadeel:" Honestly Max don`t hold back, show me everything that you´ve got".

Max charged his flames into Oblivion and set a huge burning sword slash after Grenadeel, the entire area became scorched and Grenadeel was nowhere to be seen.

Max:" So much for full power".

Grenadeel:" Who said anything about full power, that was merely 50%".

Max:" You´re trying to trick me aren't you, show yourself".

Grenadeel:" Max have you ever heard of the tenth tail".

Max:" Such a thing does not exist, there isn´t any way the body could survive harboring so much energy".

Grenadeel:" Correct, so when I release it-".

Dust blew over the arena revealing a deadly demon wolf with ten gigantic tails wavering behind him, his claws where 10inches long and he had liquid dripping from his eyes, his eyes where the only thing the dust did not reveal.

Grenadeel:" I have to simply discard of my body, it was a very powerful shot Max I´ll give you that, but not enough".

Suddenly the dust around Grenadeel disappeared, and it became very, very quiet. Max looked around looking for movements there was no reaction anywhere. Suddenly Max heard as swish and turned around swings his sword, there was nothing, Max slowly back up along a wall. Max unleashed his "Burning Kitsune" onto the field and as the fox more or less charred everything in the area Max could only hope that it had finished Grenadeel off.

Grenadeel:" And you call yourself a demon".

Max looked back and saw nothing, but when he looked down he could see a huge hole in his body and a kidney or something floating in midair. Then slowly and painfully it was pulled out from behind leaving a bloody hand.

Max:" Show me your true form you coward".

Grenadeel truck Max over the arena:" You would just die of fear and this is just too much fun to stop now".

Max got up:" I won´t lose".

Grenadeel:" We´ll see".


	52. Chapter 52: RIP

Rex ran at the speed of sound towards the gallows where his love was to hang soon. Suddenly Xel ran up in front of him and blocked his path.

Rex:" What are you doing Xel we have to hurry".

Xel:" I´m sorry but we need to make sure that Max survives, if not then this whole mission was pointless".

Rex leapt at him and the two became locked together in a fist fight.

Rex:" You can´t understand, I love her, and no one is going to stop me, not even my own son".

Xel:"Don´t you get it already, I love her more than anybody, she is my mother, she raised me and fed, she taught me to fight and of all the many wonderful ways you meant to her".

Suddenly Xel began crying and they stopped the battle.

Xel:"To see her die is the same as me dying, she will die I won´t ever be born but the world will be saved from tyranny".

Rex walked past Xel:" Son get up".

Xel looked angrily at him:" Have you even heard a single word that I just said".

Rex:" Max will be fine, I know it, now let's go save your mother".

Xel:"Don't be crazy you have no idea how powerful Grenadeel is in his true form, Max is no match for him not in a million years".

Rex:" You can go help him, but I´ll go save Zaleilah first, then I´ll kill Grenadeel".

Then he walked away and slowly, and angrily, Xel followed.

**With Max**

Max took another pounding into the concrete walls as Grenadeel flung him around the courtyard like a lifeless ragdoll.

Max:" Just kill me already".

Max slid down from the wall leaving a trail of blood.

Grenadeel:" Oh Max what a cruel though, if I killed you then I wouldn´t have any body that I could enter could I now, of course if I accidently shatter your brain I can always just take you little bird friend or your wolf partner.

Suddenly a gust of came from behind and it seemed that Grenadeel was knocked down.

Haikou:" Somebody order a wolf".

Max:" Haikou get out of here, he´s invisible he´ll kill you without you even knowing it".

Haikou:" See Max luckily I can smell where he is".

Suddenly Haikou sent another gust of wind back behind him and a loud annoying grunting noise could be heard.

Grenadeel:" Well Haikou it seems that you overcame my mind control dear Haikou, I´ll be eating wolf soup tonight".

Haikou:" Try me".

**Meanwhile at the gallows**

Zaleilah was getting the rope tied around her neck by Castacien when Rex arrived; she was bruised and had a black eye. Xel grew angry, very, very angry as he saw what they were about to do. Xel leapt over and pounded the crab into the dirt and hugged his mother. Rex tried to stop him in vain.

Zaleilah looked at him and whispered something into his ear.

Zaleilah:" Fool".

Suddenly Zaleilah grew taller with claws and four legs, she had become Mantistran, and he then stabbed Xel in the stomach with one of his huge claws. Xel fell back and somehow managed to load an arrow, the arrow pierced Mantistrans armor killing him. Rex ran towards his son but was stopped by Mad-Dog.

Rex sent a shockwave out and killed the bastard instantly, or that's what Rex thought when the weird Hyena got back on its legs and began to cling to Rex´s leg.

Rex:" What the Hell, get of you sick freak"!

Rex sent yet another shockwave after the dog, when the dust cleared Rex saw to his horror that the dogs face had been mutilated but it still clinged on, and apparently it weighed a ton because Rex couldn´t move.

Mad-Dog:" Me stop you, me immortal".

Rex:" We´ll see about that".

Rex sent one wave after the other again and again until all that was left of the dog was a bloody piece of meat. Rex then drew his sword and cut off the creatures head, but the body kept clinging on. Rex was now furious and sent a blue flame right into the beasts' chest so it eventually incinerated and Rex could run along. On the ground lay a dying Xel.

Rex:" Xel come on, get up we need to save Zaleilah".

Xel looked at his father with calm eyes.

Xel:" I think my time has come father".

Rex looked at his son and saw the massive hole in his chest; you could see the heart and was barely beating, his lungs were more or less torn to bits and only one of them seemed to work.

Rex:" Don´t worry we can fix this, we just need".

Xel:" No father please stop, please, I´ve already acknowledged my fate _gasp_, I can be with my real _gasp_ mother now, but please promise me this _gasp_ when I´m born in this world, then make it a world worth living in in".

Then he took a deep breath and died, Rex hugged his son close to his body. He then took a nearby flower and laid it on the dead man's chest. Then he walked away to find Zaleilah.

**Back with Max**

Max got back up on his feet and walked over to Haikou.

Haikou:" Okay Max I´ll be your eyes and you protect me".

Max:" Sounds like a plan".

The wind blew a hollow noise as Haikou took a deep sniff. Suddenly he darted up and shot a wind blast onto the ground throwing mud up so it just hit Grenadeel´s feet. Max launched himself at Grenadeel and sent him flying.

Haikou:" I wonder".

For some reason Grenadeel did not wipe off the mud.

Grenadeel:" Very well Max you managed to hit me once, but I am still superior to you so just let me have you body".

Haikou scribbled something onto the ground with his tails Max turned his head slowly.

"Max do not move or make a sound" it said. Max did as Haikou told and for some reason the Grenadeel attacks stopped. Max launched himself suddenly at the mud prints and crashed Grenadeel to the ground. Max then sent several fire covered punches.

Grenadeel:" How did you find me"?

Max:" Should have removed the dirt on your feet".

Grenadeel blew off Max and the mud disappeared.

Haikou slowly walked over to Max and whispered to him.

Haikou:" I was right, Grenadeel is blind just like we can´t see him".

Grenadeel:" Quite right but I can detect any noise or movement".

Then he launched to white fire blasts at Max and Haikou sending them back into a wall.

Max:" Any ideas".

Grenadeel:" I do, stop talking".

Then another white fire blast knocked them into the wall again.


	53. Chapter 53: 10 and One wing

Max leapt at Grenadeel throwing Oblivion away and drew his claws; he began into an intense close combat battle.

Max:" Shard of the Wind bless my fists with you speed, Shard of Earth bless my claws with diamond hardness".

Suddenly two lights appeared on Max´s shoulders one white one brown. Max fought at amazing speed making it almost impossible for anything to see his fists. On more than one occasion he hit a wall, the wall shattered but Max´s claws remained intact and sharp. Unfortunately Grenadeel wasn´t just anybody and seemed prepared, he dodged almost all of Max´s attacks; the ones that did hit did little to no damage.

Max:" Why can´t I hurt you anymore"!

Grenadeel countered Max by smashing him into the nearby wall as they began a power struggle, Grenadeel attempted to force his claws into Max´s heart while Max tried to keep the claws away from him. Almost like a flash Grenadeel moved his hand to Max´s shoulder and in a quick motion he ripped out three shards. After that there was a light and Grenadeel was gone again. Haikou slowly walked over to Max.

Max:" Where were you"?

Haikou:" Wait and see, how's the shoulder going"?

Max:" I lost the Iron, Wind, and Ice shard, luckily my arm heals thanks to the Life shard".

Haikou nodded.

Suddenly the entire field turned into one large ice plate. Before anybody could react Max and Haikou were smashed through the ice and somehow they had been caught underwater as if it was possible. Suddenly an iron figure grew ever closer and Max could see Grenadeels horrible form. Grenadeel had long sharp claws and his arms were completely asymmetrical, one was like a bodybuilder on steroids, the other one was like the bones in his arm had swelled up. His 10 tails were nearly 20ft long and a disgustingly rusty color, each one ended in a huge spike. But the most terrible was his face, the ones smooth round and dare I say, kind of handsome, had become deformed with muscles growing huge around, his lips had become small and pointy, his hair seemed to have disappeared, and his neck just looked like a huge disgusting piece of flesh.

Grenadeel:" Disgusting isn´t it, in this form you could say that I am the devil himself, anyway thanks for the ice shard Max, who would have thought that your first shard would become your doom".

Max could feel the oxygen slowly leaving his lungs, what more was that the icy water was draining away his energy even faster. Suddenly a large thunder strike hit Grenadeel and shattered the ice; Haikou and Max leapt up for air and were on their feet shortly after.

Behind them stood Rex all charged up with thunder.

Max:" I´m guessing you saved your girl, but where's that other guy".

Rex remained silent and instantly both Max and Haikou new that he must have died.

Rex:" Zaleilah went out to evacuate the town so we don´t need to hold back anymore".

Grenadeel got up:" So I assume that you haven't fought all out to protect the town, noble but very, very stupid".

Haikou:" Look who´s talking your fighting us three against one, but it looks like you ugly enough for 50 so I guess that makes it fair".

Grenadeel cracked his ugly neck and suddenly his disappeared again.

Grenadeel:" Amusing I think I´ll get rid of you first".

Suddenly Haikou was blown into a wall while the wolf coughed a small pool of blood and fainted.

Max looked at Haikou but didn´t move so not to be detected, Haikou looked fine but they would have to end the fight quickly, Max looked at Rex that nodded back, the two powered up, fire and thunder, now the real battle had started. Suddenly both Rex and Max´s wounds closed Max looked over at Haikou, he didn´t know how but somehow the wolf had healed them.

Max and Rex launched several 100ft into the sky and saw that all the villagers had safely left the town shot down streams of fire and thunder that bathed the entire town in flames, the flames destroyed nearly a quarter of the town but died out shortly after they had been set a flame.

Max:" Did we get him"?

Max was answered by being punched into a brick wall. Rex followed suit just after.

Rex:" At least something cushioned by fall".

Max: Get off me you idiot"!

And Rex did, shortly after Grenadeel took on his steel Golem form once more.

Grenadeel:" Clever idea Max, you thought that by burning down the entire area you would hit me one way or another, only problem is Max, remember the little Ice Shard you lost, well I managed to fuse it´s abilities with the Wind Shard creating this"!

Grenadeel launched his body forward firing a huge blizzard at Rex and Max throwing them far away. Rex grabbed Max by the shoulder and released his wings; he barely managed to keep himself afloat with the extra weight and the endlessly powerful winds.

Rex dived behind a nearby house pretending to fall. Suddenly however he saw a huge ice shard shooting towards him there was no escape, but luckily Max managed to melt the ice with a fireball. But Grenadeel kept firing ice shards and soon Rex was forced to land.

Rex:" Max I have an idea".

Max:" Okay spit it out".

Rex lifted one of his swords while muttering "Please forgive me". Rex swung down the blade cutting off a large portion of Max´s arm. 5 Shards fell to the ground, Water, Thunder, Earth, Tree, and Death. Max picked up the shards and absorbed them.

Max:" What the hell was that for Rex".

Rex:" Look Max if he manages to kill you then he´ll get all of the shards and my chances of beating him alone are terrible, but maybe if we both fought using different powers we´ll have an advantage".

Max:" Whatever you say but let´s get out there and kill that bastard".

Max leapt into the sky and began melting the thousands of ice shards that flew against them, meanwhile Rex flew up and launched a huge water canon at Grenadeel. The attack hit but did no apparent damage.

Grenadeel:" You think a little water will stop me".

Rex responded by sending a huge thunderbolt after Grenadeel. The attack hit at Grenadeel that just stood there in shock of the immense pain, when the shock had ended he had lost several tails and half of his right arm was gone.

Grenadeel:" How dare you".

Suddenly Grenadeel shot a gigantic beam from his mouth that moved at the speed of light instantly knocking Rex out of the air destroying one of his wings. Max ran to his hurt friend well aware that Grenadeel would have to recharge after such an attack.

Rex lay one the ground bleeding heavily. Max closed the wounds by burning them but Rex didn´t react to the pain.

Max:" Just hang on we´ll get you to safety".

Rex looked at Max and they both knew that this was Rex´s last fight, he might have survived this attack but he would definitely die soon, if he fought on. Rex rippes out the remaining shards and gave them to Max.

Max:" Can you fly"?

Rex:" Not really, but I should be able to get to safety, now go his this motherf****r"

Max answered by turning around and launching himself into the sky, he landed a little in front of Grenadeel.

Grenadeel:" So did I manage to kill him".

Max didn't answer.

Grenadeel:" I´ll take that as a yes, now let me guess, you're here for revenge, but guess this, I won´t die no matter what you try, so just give me your body and let's get this over with, nobody has to die, except you, and we´ll all be happy".

Max:" Not a chance in hell".

Suddenly Renitsune materialized and began to shine brightly behind Max two tails erupted out, now all of them appeared all the way up to 10.

Renitsune:" Max your body won´t last long in this state".

Max:" Give me ten minutes and then tis will be over".

Grenadeel laughed:" Finally after so many years another 10 tail has been born, don´t I just chose the best bodies, well enough talk, lets end this.

TBC

So hey guys long time no see, you know what worse than being sick for three weeks. Being sick for three weeks where one of them was a vacation. Anyway I´m back on track so until next time peace out.


	54. Chapter 54: The End

Max spread his 10 tails and felt their power, he looked at his hands, and they were scaly and red with blood. Max looked up, Grenadeel had miraculously healed all of his wounds. And for some reason he had materialized into his iron form though this would probably the most vulnerable one.

Max leapt at Grenadeel but his limbs felt like they were made of ice, he could barely move them, Grenadeel took a neat step over to Max and sent him flying with a punch.

Grenadeel:" Did you really think that having 10 tails is easy, it took me well over 20 years to master mine, you´ve had yours for 2 minutes, they´ll probably kill you before I do".

Max got up slowly with his limbs and charged two small fireballs in each hand and fired them at Grenadeel, the two orbs smashed into each other becoming one huge ball of fire, Grenadeel smirked and caught the fireball with one of his tails.

Grenadeel:" It seems that you´ve discovered that you can still use weaker spells, but those won´t even scratch me".

Grenadeel took the fireball in one hand and began to generate black flames into it.

Grenadeel:" This is an attack".

The fireball acted like a black hole and swallowed Max in, Max managed to get out but with burns and some cuts. Max thought to himself, and then he came up with a plan, Max withdrew eight of his tails.

Grenadeel:" Have you finally given up".

Ma leapt over to Grenadeel and stabbed him in the arm with his claw.

Max:" Hardly.

Max back flipped away and released on of his tails.

Grenadeel:" I see, by lowering your power to a point where you can control it you´re looking for the optimal way to defeat me, clever, very clever, but you´ll die before we get there".

Max and Grenadeel became locked in a fist to fist battle, the two warriors fired their punched like New Year's rockets and every hit left a terrible mark on their opponent's body, but even though Max was faster, Grenadeel had the obvious power advantage. Max leapt back and released another tail making it three, Max sent two lightning bolts at Grenadeel who just managed to block with an ice shield. Just as the lightning had struck Max shot at Grenadeel with his fists covered in thunder, fire, and rock the punched his point blank and hammered Grenadeel into a wall. Max then continued to pummel Grenadeel with all his might, but he soon realized that he wasn´t hitting anything, he stopped and looked around, Grenadeel had become invisible again. Suddenly Max felt himself being jabbed all over his body, eventually he was knocked into the ground, Max got up very beaten and released two tails so he had 5. Max shot into the air and began to breathe fire everywhere, every building was demolished, water evaporated, and trees turned to charcoal, suddenly Max saw Grenadeel standing in the middle of the flames in an iron form. Max charged up his energy and fired a huge flaming fox at Grenadeel. The fox blew huge fire rings at the enemy demon scorching the ground. The smoke cleared and the fox evaporated. But Grenadeel stood like nothing had happened, except it seemed that there was ice standing around him, Max realized that Grenadeel had summoned his own beast to counter Max´s. Max finally released all the way up to his 7th tail.

Grenadeel:" Honestly Max do you really think that you can beat me with anything less than 10 tails, amusing".

Max launched himself at Grenadeel:" I don´t think it".

Max punched Grenadeel into the air and released at huge combo of punches:" I know it". Max then used then underside of his fists to slam Grenadeel straight into the ground, thanks to his steel body Grenadeel didn´t get injured, but he got very, very mad. Suddenly Grenadeel drove his hands into his flesh and ripped out the shards with all his might he smashed them and his body disappeared, suddenly all the ice around them evaporated, and the wind settled, also the things of metal that had been lying around them seemed to have disappeared.

Grenadeel: It´s all your fault you disgusting pieces of the earth, to hell with ruling this world, I will destroy it and create a new one in my own image".

Max:" Holy crap you´ve gone insane".

Max used the earth shard to create a tower that worked as a launch pad, he then shot himself at Grenadeel spinning incredible fast with his claws stretched out. Grenadeel caught him in mid-air and ripped out the fire and darkness shards before immediately smashing them. All the surrounding shadows disappeared and suddenly Max felt empty inside, like a piece of him had been ripped out.

Max leapt back and found himself slower and weaker. Suddenly Max realized what was at stake, Grenadeel was slowly ripping the world apart, and Max drew into himself and released all ten tails.

Grenadeel:" You honestly still think that you can beat me".

Max leapt at Grenadeel this time faster than the eye can see and smashed his face into the ground, Max then proceeded to punch, and punch and punch, until all that was left of Grenadeel was a bloody mess. Max went over and collected as many of the broken shard pieces that he could find before his tried to repair them with the life shard. But suddenly Grenadeel launched himself at Max pummeling him several meters into the ground, Max could feel several teeth being ripped out in the process.

Grenadeel:" You believe that you can defeat me, the most powerful existence in the planet, face it Max, compared to me you're like an ant, and now without your element your more like a leaf".

Max suddenly felt an urge to die, something he hadn´t felt before, it was like his body was begging him to quit and get it over with, but something held him alive it was several small voices calling for his help, Max realized that it was the shards, they were begging him to save them. Grenadeel charged an energy ball into his hand and prepared to fire it at Max, Max turned around just as the ball was launched and hit Grenadeel with it. The demon lay twitching on the ground with an evil grin.

Max:" Look at what you have done Grenadeel".

Grenadeel:" You trying to make me regret now Max, I guess it´s too late for that, I´ve killed hundreds and hundreds of people and I won´t stop until I have what I want".

Max walked over to Grenadeel and with one gesture his sword Oblivion came to his hand.

Max:" Like a spoiled brat".

Then he pierced Grenadeels skull, (or probably his skull since Grenadeel was of course invisible) and killed him.

In one final moment Grenadeel managed to utter:" Huh pitiful". Suddenly all the shards glowed brightly and out came a hook from each of them. The grabbed Grenadeels flesh and tore it apart. The pieces then fell through the ground and suddenly a loud scream could be heard. Then a large beast, each resembling the shards spirit came to life. Max backed off and drew his sword.

Water Shard:" Do not fear us Max, we wish you no harm".

Max held tightly around his sword but nodded in approval.

Wood Shard:" As you can see we have sent Grenadeel to the deepest parts of hell".

Light Shard:" For only there can people who deserve crimes more severe than death repent".

Max:" So it´s over now, he´s dead, he won't come back"?

Thunder Shard:" No Max we cannot say if he will escape, but for now his soul will stay there".

Max:" I guess that's better than nothing".

Max looked at the pieces of the broken shards in his hand, suddenly the life shard went over and the stones regenerated and their spirits came back to life.

Fire Shard:" Max you have without a doubt saved the world, is there anything we can do"?

Max was quick to answer and shortly after he found himself a year into the past. Back when they left him. The past Max was playing with chomp while the others were packing away. While everybody but past Max were inside the present Max closed the Time machines door and started the engines. Then he walked back to his own house in his time, where Zoe and Lellia greeted him with open arms.

The End

Or is it, next week there will be a time skip chapter 16 years into the future all I can say is be prepared for wedding bells. Also I know that the end came very sudden and it isn´t because I don´t like this fic, I just wanted to get it over with so I could start a new one.


	55. Chapter 55: Lellia in a white dress

Max thought back to the past 16 years, a lot had changed in the time. First of all Max had become the new leader of Yawa Raf. And he had chosen 6 knights to help him; among the six were Rex, Sodino and Haikou. Speaking of Rex, he did have a son, he grew up to be fine man, but more on him later, however Rex never regained his lost wing and was earthbound for the rest of his life. Also Haikou ended up becoming a lone wolf; he was never anywhere to be seen unless Max deliberately found him. Sodino, stayed Sodino but eventually she married a rich friend of Max`s, they are currently awaiting child. But today was a big day, his little daughter Lellia was getting married.

As Max walked into the bride room he saw Zoe and Ms. Drake getting Lellia ready, meanwhile Max´s two other daughter Audrey and Jasmine were playing on the floor.

Max:" I never thought the day would come where I saw you in a dress, it feels like only yesterday that you held my hand and walked to school".

Lellia:" Oh stop it dad".

Ms. Drake:" You look lovely Lellia, I just wish your father hadn´t ended up in that unfortunate car accident".

Immediately Max changed the subject:" Are you really sure that you want to marry this guy"?

Lellia:" Dad we went over this remember, I love him and he loves me".

Max smiled and gave his daughter a hug before walking over to talk with Rex.

Max:" It´s a big day today".

Rex:" You´re telling me".

Max:" Don´t give me that this is partially you´re fault".

Rex:" Let's not discuss about who deliberately made who fall in love, you should probably wait in the church I´ll go get the groom".

And then the wedding began, Max led Lellia up through the church remembering all the good times they had had. He then took his place and tried to relax by looking at Zoe; though she was in her thirties she still looked no older than an 18 year old. He thought about how they since Lellia had 3 other children now. Suddenly the priest said:

"Do you Lellia Taylor take this man as your lawfully wedded husband".

Lellia:" I do".

"And do you Xel Ancient take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife".

Xel:" I do".

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss".

And when the two did, the entire church cheered. The reception was short but exiting and Max remembered his own wedding day. Before he left he walked over and whispered something to Xel.

Lellia:" What did he say"?

Xel:" Nothing, just to take good care of you, and that you were a virgin".

Lellia looked angrily at her father that answered with a small laugh. And that was the last he saw of his daughter for two months. But many exiting new awaited him threwout the rest of his life.

THE END (For real this time)

Note: Merry Holidays and Happy Christmas


End file.
